Elma Jouii makes a new friend
by otaku4laifu
Summary: Elma, the dragon, makes a new friend in the human world. Will this friendship turn into something more? Elma Joui x OC, self-insert
1. Elma makes a new friend

**A/N: THIS IS NOT YOUR TRADITIONAL FANFIC. I love the character of Elma so much. I thought she was adorable and her helplessness really brings out the caring part of me because I wish I was able to help her IRL. So this is why I am writing an OC x Elma. I know these types of fics are looked down upon in the fanfic community but I just love her so I am technically doing this for myself. I must thank some senpais on reddit who gave me the encouragement to write this.**

My name is Nayura Nishigaki. I have curly black hair and dark brown eyes. I guess you could say I am on the heavier side. This is the story of how one person changed my entire life. Before I was just a single woman working an 8 to 4 job. Life was just boring and depressing. Work all day and then I come home to sleep. Just one boring day after another. That was until…

"Have a lovely weekend girls!" I said as I picked up my leather satchel and exited the building.

As I was walking down the street I noticed a familiar woman standing in line at an ice cream truck. Upon approaching the truck I noticed it was the new girl who had joined our company's workforce recently. Elsa or Elina or something like that was her name. I couldn't remember. I had to deal with her files when she came on to work with us.

The woman was shaking the bags in her hand as she held up the line.

"Ma'am if you could please pick soon" the impatient vendor said.

"I heard their chocolate caramel is great" I said as I walked up to stand at the side of her.

The woman snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face me with a confused look on her face.

"Uh really human…I mean girl. You think so?"

"Yeah I can guarantee you that. What do you say I treat us both?"

She just stood there bewildered as I placed the order and paid for the treats.

When we received our ice creams, the woman looked relieved. Maybe she was glad someone interfered.

She took one lick of her ice cream and her face turned a light red. "So good! Thanks!" she exclaimed. I turned around to see other people looking at us.

"Yeah it is delicious. And you're welcome" I began eating my ice cream too when she spoke up.

"You look familiar." She stroked her chin for a second and raised her index in the air. "Oh yeah! Now I remember. You work at the same place I do. You handed me some papers to sign on my first day."

"Yeah I did! Sorry but I forgot your name." I responded.

"Joui Elma and you are?" she said as she stretched her palm to me.

I shook her hand. "Nishigaki Nayura. But you can call me Nai for short."

"You can call me Elma."

"Nice to _properly_ meet you Elma."

Her aqua blue eyes lit up and she smiled warmly at me.

We began walking down the street. We didn't say much afterwards. I was bad at small talk and I assumed she was the same.

"So my apartment's this way. See you on Monday Elma."

"See you Nai-san."

We waved goodbye to each other and I turned the corner on where my apartment complex was located.

As I walked to my apartment, I couldn't explain why I was feeling more elated in spirits than usual. Was it because I had met Elma? No, it had to be something else. Maybe a mood swing? I just could not understand why all of a sudden I felt so bubbly inside when half an hour ago I was my usual "dead inside" self at the office. "Dead inside" was the nickname the other office workers used when gossiping about me. I knew they were talking about me but I had grown pretty accustomed to it.

I guess talking to someone could really change your mood. In this case, it meant that my mood was lifted because I met Elma. I thought she was so cute especially when she freaked out about the ice cream's taste in public. The way she blushed and the way her aqua blue eyes sparkled with a child-like innocence was so charming. And those 44D boobs that bounced as she walked.

What was this feeling? I never felt it before. This girl had put me in a totally different mood somehow. I felt excited about the new friend I had made. Did this mean I…? "NAHH" I said out loud. Still I could not explain it. I brushed it off and put on some anime to distract myself from my own thoughts. I did not want to get my hopes up for someone who I had just met and then let myself get hurt. Friendships don't realy last for me. I haven't heard from my friends since graduation.

 **A/N: As of now I am unsure of what to do for the rest of the fic. I have an idea of where it is headed but feel free to give me any suggestions. Those will be welcome. But as you guys can see, our OC is definitely in some denial. Hopefully she comes out of her denial. You'll just have to continue reading. I won't disappoint ;) Thanks for reading**


	2. Food festival

**CHAPTER 2**

When I entered the lunch room at work, I saw Elma sitting near to Miss Kobayashi. Elma was eating miso soup and Miss Kobayashi had eggs and noodles. Being the shy individual I am, I did not want to go up to them. I felt like I would be disturbing them from their conversation so I went to have lunch at an empty table. I was always happy when I found an empty table because it would mean I don't have to make awkward small talk.

I was savouring the donuts I had picked up at the coffee shop that morning. As I began downing it with some coffee, I heard a voice call out to me.

"Nai-san. Here here!"

I turned around and looked to the furthest corner of the medium-sized lunch room where I saw Elma waving to me. I began to feel a little uneasy since she had drawn so much attention to me but I gathered up the courage to go over to the table where she and Kobayashi were sitting.

"Hi Elma and Kobyashi"

"Hi Nai-san. Oh Kobayashi-san, this is Nai-san. She works in HR."

Kobayashi stretched out her hand when Elma had finished introducing me to her. I shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you Kobayashi-san" I said. This was the first time I had ever talked to Kobayashi. I didn't have much friends in the work-place. Because of my shy personality, the others assumed I was unapproachable. I might be quiet but I was no snob. I help out my colleagues whenever I can but that's just office work. I can't remember the last time I had a friendly conversation with someone at the office until now. Kobayashi, Elma and I sat talking for nearly twenty minutes. Kobayashi wasn't much of a talker but she did tell us about Kanna. She said Kanna was a relative she was looking after. She mentioned how the child was well-behaved and excelled in athletics. I didn't had anything interesting to add to the conversation. Maybe that's why I had no friends. I just nodded along and smiled. But every time Elma smiled or said anything, it was difficult not to blush. Even when she mentioned something about a new food outlet, I had found her every word to be interesting. I loved how Kobayashi might tease her every now and then about being a foodie, and she would get all worked up and blush like crazy. Kobayashi and Elma seemed like good friends. It was as if they had known each other for years. I felt a little "out-of-place" in the conversation.

"So Kobayashi-san, I heard that there will be a local food festival this weekend. Wanna tag along and bring Tohru and Kanna too?" Elma said.

"So-sorry Elma. I have plans with Tohru this weekend. I can't make it but maybe next time."

Elma frowned for a second. Then she looked at me. "What about you Nai-san? Are food festivals your thing?"

"Uh-yeah. I like food. I hardly go out though…But I'd love to go to the food festival with you, if you don't mind." As I spoke those words, my heart thudded in my chest.

"Really? Well it's a date. Saturday let's meet up and go." Her aqua blue eyes seemed to smile. In that moment I felt like I would do anything this woman asked me to, just to see those eyes light up. Why was I feeling so happy that Elma asked me? Maybe it was because she was being so friendly to me, I told myself.

* * *

The day I was most nervous about came. Yes, today Elma and I would go to a food festival. I haven't been to one since I my college days. I normally spend my weekends at home, resting and watching anime.

I straightened my hair. I couldn't find a good outfit to wear. I tried on a dozen shirts, jeans and dresses until I settled for a simple white shirt and denim jeans. I straightened my hair which I hadn't done since I was a teenager. I always wore my hair in a ponytail but for some reason, I wanted to look different tonight. I put on a pair of dangly earrings and put some light make-up on. I hardly ever did these things.

I glanced at my white wrist watch. I had fifteen minutes to meet Elma.

* * *

As I approached the gates of the event, my jaw nearly dropped at the sight of Elma Joui in a sky blue yukata. It had a neat purple ribbon at the front. She was not wearing her glasses. Her eyes seemed to shine in the dark evening. The purple streaks in her hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. Although there were hundreds of people at the festival, it seemed like the only people there were Elma and I. I found myself staring at her as I approached her at the entrance. I was entirely captivated by her appearance. She looked divine, like some being worth of praise and respect. She did have this authoritative air about her but she was easy to tease too. I found it endearing how she'd get all worked up when Kobayashi playfully teased her.

I finally approached her though I hoped she hadn't caught me staring.

"Ha-Hi Elma! That yukata really suits you. I'm sorry. If I knew you were wearing one…"

"You have nothing to say sorry for Nai-san. You look…different. I mean you look pretty. Let's get going shall we?"

"Ye-yes." I said nervously. My hands got clammy. Did she just call me 'pretty'?

Upon entrance my eyes were unable to take in all of the sights that welcomed Elma and I. There were stalls, street vendors, costumes, everything that was common at a festival. At the stalls, all types of foods lined the table. The area looked like a rainbow of color and culture not to mention the beautiful flags that lined the roof. The area was unrecognizable from its usually boring brown colours to this lively colourful place. The smell of food was beginning to make my mouth water. I glanced at Elma who had some drool on her chin. She saw me looking at her.

"Uh Elma… I think there's something…wait"

I reached for a tissue in my canvas tote bag and gently wiped away the drool on her chin. The hand I used was still shaking after I had done so. Now both of us were blushing. My heart raced. I thought I might have collapsed after touching Elma. I felt weak in my knees but I distracted myself by looking at the delicious wok stands.

"Hey they have takoyaki!" I felt Elma grab me by the arm and pulled me across the lane to a takoyaki vendor. For a woman who looked like she could be in her late 20s or early 30s, she was rather strong. I was even surprised that my own two legs were able to walk as quickly as she dragged me along. It felt like we were there in a minute!

 _"_ _Was Elma superhuman?"_ I thought.

"We'll have a box. Actually make that two boxes" She shouted.

The host smiled and handed Elma two boxes of hot takoyaki. She gave me one.

"No I couldn't." I told her.

"Consider this a repayment for the day you bought me ice cream."

I accepted the box. "You didn't have to Elma."

"Now where shall we go next?" Elma said as she joyfully ate her takoyaki.

"This is good" I told her as I savoured the exotic flavours. It was unlike anything I had tasted before.

 _"_ _Maybe I should come to food festivals more often"_ I thought. I was glad Elma had invited me. We spent some more hours visiting the food stalls back and forth. Elma had even won a bunch of sweets at this competition where you had to put your hand in a ton of sweets and see how much you can pull out, with just one hand. Elma pulled out a great deal. The little girls and boys at the stand were bewildered. She shared some of her sweets with them and gave me some too. At the time, I was unsure if I felt envy or adoration for her.

"I can't believe so much time has passed. We had fun didn't we Nai-san?"

"Sure did, Elma. And it's just Nai. You don't need to call me Nai-san. We're friends ok?"

"Ok Nai….speaking of friends, I wanted to give you this for being so friendly to me. I am glad you could have come with me today."

She placed a charm in my hand. My heart skipped a beat as I felt her fingers touch the inside of my palm.

"It's a friendship charm. I made this for you."

The charm was made of hard wood. It was shaped like two interlocking rings but they were not rings. The rings were actually donuts and had blue die on them for its icing. It read "I donut know what I'd do without chu"

"Oh my Elma this is so beautiful. I love it. Thank you!" My eyes were beginning to water. No one had ever given me anything handmade before. Her present, how simple, was something I'll always cherish.

"Is something wrong Nai-san? I mean Nai"

I felt embarrassed because she probably saw me on the verge of tears.

"No-no I'm ok. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We made more small talk on the way home about the weather and the festival. I had not felt this way in quite a while. I felt…happy.

A thought came, one that saddened me. What if I hadn't helped Elma pick out an ice-cream flavour that day? What drew me to her in the first place? It was unlike me to do something so spontaneous. My mind was boggled by these questions as Elma and I walked to our apartment complexes. Have I fallen head over heels for this woman?


	3. A wet day

Hi Guys. I listened to your comments. Re-reading the story, I think that things may have a gone a little fast so that inspired me to write a flashback chapters of the pair.

Chapter Text

As I finished up my monthly reports, I glanced out the office window to see a flash of lightning and dark skies.

I sent some documents to print only to realize there was no paper in the printer.

I stretched my arms and yawned. I left my desk to get some stationery at the stores, which was like a warehouse with a variety of office supplies at the back of the large building.

I had to take the elevator down two floors to get where I was going. I also needed to walk through a large dimly lit hallway in order to reach supplies room.

When I finally reached the red door, I turned the lock to find that it was already open. However when I stepped inside, I couldn't see anyone. The large shelves with food items and stationery blocked my view so I couldn't see if anyone else was in the room unless I had walked through the rows myself.

I found the dimly lit room to be surprisingly warm and cozy on such a cold day.

The paper was located conveniently on the first shelf. I collected two reams of letter size paper and one ream of legal size paper. I started ticking off everything I planned to collect on the requisition form. Next I took some folders and pens until my hands could carry no more. The pile of supplies reached the tip of my chin.

I was about to turn the corner and head out of the room when I heard a loud _"BOOM!"_

The sound startled me and I felt myself losing balance. I fell, not before hitting my head on something. I heard a loud "Baddump" when I hit my head. The papers, pens and folders all landed on the floor with a loud "thump."

"OW!...Are you ok? I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." In my blurry vision, I looked up to see a figure with short hair and glasses looking down at me. The person stooped to where I was lying on the floor.

They placed their hands on my shoulder. "Na-nai-chan, are you ok? Should I take you to the nurse's office? Please say something."

I recognized it was Elma and she was panicking for me. I caught myself and sat up.

"Elma, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and when I heard the thunder, it startled me and I- I didn't know that someone else was in here. So the noise startled me and I bumped my head into you when I turned the corner."

Her worried expression changed to a smile.

"It's fine. Let me help you carry these" she kindly offered, probably taking pity on me.

I felt embarrassed. "N-no it's fine. I'll take them up myself" I said while scrambling to pick up the stationery, to prevent her from helping me.

She raised her right eye brow at me, something I've never seen her do. She helped me pick up two packs of the folders and the pens while I got the papers. "You don't need to be afraid to ask for help, you know. After all, aren't we friends?" she said.

"Thanks Elma."

"Hey, could you wait on me while I get these supplies?"

"No problem" I answered.

I wanted to know why she asked me to wait for her.

My question was answered soon enough.

In five minutes, Elma came out from behind the shelves with twice the supplies I was carrying. She carried them as easily as someone carrying their shopping bags, only she had supplies in both hands. I could only see from the tip of her nose.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to carry that much?" I asked her.

"Hue hue hue. Of course."

 _"_ _BOOM"_ the sound of thunder broke the silence of the room again.

As we walked back to the elevator to go to our floor, Elma spoke up.

Sounding very proud, she said "Nai, my name was selected in a supermarket raffle for free parfaits at a newly opened café. I hear they have lots of flavours to choose from and the prices are good too!"

"Really? Congratulations Elma."

"Bu-but the thing is, um, they gave me two tickets for two persons. I don't know what I should do with the other. Um, if you're not busy, then maybe we could go some time. They expire in a week. Bu-but I don't want to impose or anything."

I did a little internal celebratory dance. Without hesitation I answered "Yeah, sure no problem, Elma. Whenever you're ready to go."

I felt my face become hotter when I realized I may have sounded too eager.

"Hue hue hue, so that problem is solved" she replied.

 _-Later that afternoon_

I put on my brown coat. The rain did not stop. It just kept pouring cats and dogs outside.

 _"_ _Idiot! I forgot to bring my umbrella on the worst of days!"_ I cursed myself.

Normally I would wait for Elma to walk home since she and I went the same route. I waited at the exit for her, hoping she would have brought her umbrella.

I glanced at my watch. I found myself looking at the glass again in five minutes. Another five minutes went by.

 _"_ _What's taking her so long? Is she working overtime today?"_

I glanced at my watch again to see another ten minutes pass by.

After a whole half hour went by, I had no choice but to walk in the rain. I pushed the door to exit. Suddenly I heard Elma calling for me. I turned around and heaved a sigh of relief. She ran to me with a large black umbrella in her hand.

"Nai, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. There was a meeting and I couldn't leave until it was over. I'm sorry. It was unexpected" she bowed her head in apology to me.

I smiled. "It's ok. I was just thinking thought I would have to walk in the rain."

"You forgot your umbrella didn't you?" she asked, placing both her hands on her curvy hips and shaking her head.

"Yes."

"That's so like you, Nai. That's why I brought mine because I know you would forget it."

On our way to our separate apartments, I told her "I'm in the mood for some parfaits."

"Oooh. Me too! They're so yummy and they taste better in weather like this. I'm quite surprised, Nai. Other people would have suggested tea at a time like this. Funny how we both prefer parfaits in this weather."

 _At the café_

"They have so many different flavours. I can't pick one. I guess I would have to eat everything" Elma said while salivating on the menu.

"The Mocha fudge pudding with strawberry topping does sound yummy." I said in an attempt to help her make up her mind.

"But the peach with granola and blueberries looks so delish too!" she replied.

After a whole fifteen minutes, we finally decided on my first choice for the both of us.

"Mmmm it's so yummy and the texture is so smooth, it's like I'm tasting heaven!" she exclaimed, her face looking the happiest I have seen it for today.

"And I love how I can taste the caramel too. Sometimes it just dissolves with the other flavours however this is different." I added.

I looked around the café. There were ten tables and about seven of them were occupied with couples. The other two had separate families. Only ours seemed the odd one out.

"Mmmm caramel sticky buns" she dreamily said.

"I want another one!" Elma said as she finished her parfait. She ordered the blueberry and yogurt. She tasted it. "Ooooh this one's also yummy as well!" Both her cheeks were swollen with icy cold parfait.

"Elma, you sure love to eat" I commented.

"Oh Nai, this is so good, I forgot you were here. It's like I was transported to another world. Here you should try some. Say "ahhhh"

She took a spoonful of her second parfait and placed it near my mouth.

I blushed. I looked around. Luckily everyone was minding their own business so no one heard her.

"What? I'm not a child. It's ok, really" I said nearly dying of embarrassment.

"Oh come on, don't be such a spoilt sport Nai."

"Hmph" I folded my arms. "Ok one spoonful."

I opened my mouth. She put the spoon in.

"Mmm Elma, you're right! It's great. This one's better than the one I had."

"See I told you Nai"

After we filled our guts with extra-large parfaits, we left the café. The rain had eased to a soft drizzle. Elma was going to close her umbrella.

"No-no. I think you shouldn't close it because the rain has not completely stopped falling."

"Oh?" she responded. "Ok I won't close it"

I was glad I could have shared the umbrella with her for longer.

We turned to the street that my apartment on.

It was rather lonely. Everyone was probably roasting under their kotatsu by now.

"Bark! Bark!"

I looked straight ahead of me to see a black great dane. I realized it was the neighbour's dog but it somehow escaped from the confines of its yard and ended up on the road.

I stopped walking in fright. It came closer to the both of us and started a stream of barking. The sound pierced my ears. My heart thudded in my chest.

 _What if he bites me or Elma?_

I found myself gripping her right hand.

"Nai, are you afraid of the dog?"

"It's a dangerous breed. He can attack me if he wanted." I said, still clinging to her.

"Well I won't allow that." Elma looked the dog straight in the eye.

"Bad dog. Don't scare my friend!"

It tilted his head and looked at its paw. As if Elma performed some miracle, the dog turned around and ran into his rightful yard.

I gasped. "Elma, you-you I thought he- he was going to attack us."

She looked at me. "It's ok. He's gone now."

I was on the verge of tears from the anxiety. "Thank you."

We neared my apartment. "See you tomorrow Nai" she said, waving at me.

"Thanks for treating me. I had a good time with you today!" I responded, watching her walk away as proud as a lion.


	4. Money troubles

"So El-chan…it's ok if I call you that right?"

"Ye-yes. What's the matter Nai-chan?"

"I see you haven't been buying sweets very often as of lately. Are you on a diet? Maybe I should go on one too."

We were on our way to our respective apartments after the long work day. Elma had passed all of the sweet vendors she would normally buy from after work. I had noticed this development for a week and it was strange. I just had to say something.

I glanced at Elma whose face was stained red.

She hesitated a moment before she spoke.

"I-I-well you are right. I am on a diet."

Something about the way she said it, I could tell she wasn't being 100% honest with me.

"Uh Elma is everything ok?"

"Yeah don't worry about me. Hey what you say, Nai-chan, let's have a girls' night at my apartment. It's the weekend. We can throwback."

My knees began to feel weak.

 _Did my office crush just invite me for a girls' night?... Maybe she was only trying to change the subject_.

"Sure El-chan. Sounds good."

* * *

Elma's apartment complex was anything but modern but I guessed that was what she could afford. Her apartment was humble. She had pictures of all different deserts on her wall. There were so many food magazines on her coffee table.

"Make yourself at home."

"Thanks for having me over."

"You don't need to thank me. I invited you after all."

That evening we watched a baking competition show which Elma wanted to do. I didn't object. I got to be so unusually close to her. We sat just centimetres apart from each other on her couch. Being close to _her_ and seeing her go crazy for the wonderful cakes and pies on the screen was adorable. I wish I could take her picture every time she made a face when she saw something delicious on screen.

 _Ding dong_

That was the sound of her doorbell.

"Excuse me, Nai-chan. I'm going to answer the door."

She rose and went to open the door. I watched her every move. I admired the way she sauntered to the door. It was like she had no care in the world. But that day she wasn't her usual self. I could have sensed it.

"Joui, where's last month's rent?"

"Shoo shoo. I have a guest."

I could see her ushering an old fellow outside of the apartment. I assumed he was the landlord.

It finally clicked to me. Elma was not spending any extra money on her usual delicacies because she was skimping or having money troubles.

"Didn't I already tell you that I'm gonna pay you when I get this month's pay cheque?!"

The walls were thin enough to eavesdrop and Elma was hardly trying to lower the pitch of her voice. I assumed they were arguing. I began to feel bad for her.

 _If only I could do something…Wait that's it! I can ask her to move in with me. But then, I don't want to cause her further embarrassment."_

Elma had returned from the hallways. Her expression was downcast. Those aqua blue eyes that had once known joy were now sunken in depression. I was astonished. I had never seen the look Elma wore that day. Elma Joui was certainly Elma Sad in that very moment.

She walked to where I sat on the couch and plopped herself on the cushion.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. It was a bad idea bringing you into my mess. If you want, we could continue watching tv or I could walk you home."

I couldn't pretend like I hadn't heard anything, especially when she was being so open to me.

"El-chan, would you like to move in with me?"

I gasped silently. I couldn't believe what I had just said. Saying what was directly on my mind, shocked me. I couldn't take it back now.

Elma gaped at me. She replied soon enough. "I could never. I don't want to impose on you. This is my problem and I'll take care of it like any adult would do."

"Oh no! Of course you would, but I am suggesting that you just crash at my place until you can get back on your feet. You wouldn't be imposing. I live by myself. Look Elma, we're friends. I want to help you out. I'm sure you would do the same for me."

Her gaze dropped to the floor. She couldn't look me in the eye.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just pack your bags." I could hardly believe these words were coming from my mouth. Being a shy person, I hardly spoke confidently but when I was with someone I was comfortable around…someone like Elma, I felt like I could do or say anything.

"Are you sure Nai-chan?"

"Of course I am El-chan."

* * *

Please read and review. Feel free to give me any suggestions. So Elma and Nai are getting really close, they'll be living together huh? U know what that means ;)


	5. In my embrace

"Well I need to rest. Tomorrow is another long day at work. We're nearing the end of the month so things get busy around that time. Goodnight Nai-chan" said a yawning Elma.

She strolled to the sofa bed in my tiny living room.

"You can sleep with me, on my bed you know" I told her nonchalantly.

"It's ok. It's very comfortable here."

"Oh-ok. If you're fine with that then, goodnight El-chan."

* * *

I was deep in sleep when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jolted and braced my back on the bed's headboard. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

 _Did a stranger break into my apartment?_

I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Elma standing at the foot of my bed. Then I collected my thoughts and remembered I took her in.

"Sorry to wake you Nai-chan. I-uh…it's kind of embarrassing but I dreamt something bad. Could I maybe sleep near to you? Just for tonight, that is."

My sleepy eyes widened. Fully awake, I now wanted to jump for joy.

 _I am going to share my bed with her. This is all too much but then again I like her,_ _ **a lot.**_

"Sure Elma." I said as I made space and patted my side for her to come. She walked over to me and climbed onto my single bed.

She stretched and yawned. I watched her pull a striped blue and white sheet over her to cover her body.

"Do you want to talk about it? Your dream, I mean."

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I'm sorry for disrupting your rest."

"Oh it's ok. Sometimes I have bad dreams too."

"Well goodnight Nai-chan" she said, a little louder than her usual tone of voice. Whatever she dreamt, she certainly did not want to discuss it with me. But that was fine. I would not be so open to tell someone about my dreams either.

I was unable to go back to sleep that night. I had tried counting sheep but whatever I tired, I could not go back to sleep. I looked over to Elma who was sound asleep like a baby.

 _Seriously Nayura, she likes you as a friend. She doesn't feel the same way about you, as you, her._

As I tried to shut out my thoughts for what felt like hours, I felt two hands wrap around my torso.

I glanced at my side to see a sleeping Elma facing me with her hands around my body. They were barely touching my now stiff breasts. Thanks to the faint light entering the door crease, I could make out that Elma had drool running down the side of her mouth and onto her chin.

I smiled as I thought she was probably having a food dream. I was glad that she was having a pleasant dream, _in my embrace._


	6. Wanted

A/N: Hi guys. So this chapter is a lengthy as compared to the others but be patient because it is worth it ;) . THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SMUT. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE TRIGGERED.

* * *

It was a dreary Wednesday at the office. The rain was pouring uncontrollably. I was working tirelessly to meet my deadlines since it was the end of the month.

"Nishigaki, what the hell? Didn't I tell you to finish these since two weeks ago?" I shuddered at the sound of my boss's angry tone of voice. She was the head of the Human Resources Department. She now stood at my desk with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry. I had to finish the files before I could have gotten started plus accounts also asked me to look over these leave forms. Look Miss Sakurai, I will work overnight and in the weekend to complete them."

"You better! I got the directors yelling at me for not doing anything about the slackers in my office" she said as she stomped off to her desk.

I gasped silently. Of all the things I may be, a slacker was not one of it. I had this job for nearly three years now. I worked tirelessly and suffered from the occasional 'deathma' in order to complete my work. My boss, who was normally empathic, knew this, but today she was angry. Most employees behave like how she was at this time of the month, overworked and frustrated, some taking their anger out on others. I had gotten pretty used to it, but what Miss Sakurai said offended and maybe even hurt me. I tried my best to control my emotions and got back to work. I had always served her and respected her. I spent days and nights updating employees' performance sheets and records. Most of the time I spent working, it was with her. _How could this woman possibly imply that I'm a slacker?_

* * *

"So Nai-chan, have you heard of the new crepe van?" Elma said as she and I exited the humongous building that was our workplace.

"I can't say I have El-chan" I tried to sound calm so Elma couldn't pick up anything strange in my voice.

"Huh? What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself. Did something happen?"

I swallowed. _How was this woman able to tell I was hiding my feelings?_

* * *

After buying crepes from the new van Elma was speaking about earlier, we returned to my apartment. After I had taken off my shoes, I threw myself on the couch. The thoughts of the day came rushing back to me.

 _I got the directors yelling at me for not doing anything about the slackers in my office._

My boss's voice replayed in my head like a broken record. The word 'slacker' echoed in my thoughts as I felt hot tears pooling at the corners of my eyes. _I had worked ever since I left school and this is what my boss thinks of me. I always try my best._

I rushed to my bedroom before I could have a breakdown in front of Elma. I saw her slightly turn her head as I speed-walked to my bedroom. She was currently looking in the refrigerator for something to eat.

Seeing my bed after such a long and frustrating day at work, I jumped in. I let all the tears out which I had bottled up for hours. I pulled the sheets over me and hugged the pillow to my chest. I lay curled up in fetal position. My pillowcase, wet, and my eyes, swollen from all the weeping. I began to feel a sense of release, physical and emotional, after letting my tears flood my pillow case. Immersed in my thoughts, I heard a slight knock on my door. I didn't reply. I had hoped Elma would assume I had fallen asleep and go away. But that didn't happen. I heard the door creak and then I heard tiny footsteps approach my bed.

"Nai-chan, what would you like for dinner?" Elma said in a low voice.

Somehow she knew I wasn't asleep or else she wouldn't have entered my room. _Was this woman clairvoyant or something?_

The only person who could tell that I was pretending to sleep and hiding my feelings were my mother. I did not expect that Elma would read me inside and out like mom did. I wondered again if Elma was superhuman, or god. Or maybe I was terrible at hiding stuff from her.

I slowly raised the covers from my face. I didn't sit up in bed for fear of Elma finding out I was crying.

"Anything would be ok." I responded.

She tilted her head. "Sure."

At dinner we didn't make much conversation. I flashed her a smile every now and then but every time I did, she would tilt her head and look me in the eye. I ate the udon she had prepared for me. We both took turns in preparing food. Tonight it was Elma's turn to make dinner. She was a good cook. She had told me that she tried to make the delicious stuff she buys, by following internet recipes. Well whatever she did, I thought it was amazing. She always gives her best at everything.

While she was washing the dishes, it was routine for me to help pack them in the cupboard, or vice-versa.

"I know something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

I was a little taken aback by the sudden break in the silence between us.

I tried to change the subject. "Oh it's nothing. Whew it's getting late. I'm gonna go shower."

She walked closer to where I was standing with the dish towel in my hand.

"You know Nai-chan. I am your friend. I will always be here if you want to talk about anything, ok?"

I nodded. I knew it was stupid. Big deal, my boss implied I am a slacker. Some other people have it rougher than me so why was I still feeling hurt inside?

Her eyes pierced me and for a second I was scared. I shifted my gaze to the floor. I didn't want her to feel like I was hiding anything from her. We're friends, after all. We're allowed to have our own privacy but as she looked at me with searching eyes, I began to feel compelled to tell her everything on my mind.

After a few moments of gazing at the floor with Elma standing just a few centimetres away from me, I began to spill the beans.

When I was done telling her everything, she looked at me sympathetically. Then she took my arms in her hands. She held both of my outstretched arms and looked me in the eye, her eyes piercing me once again. I felt like if I was under some spell as we both silently gazed into each other's eyes. I was beyond fascinated by the captivating orbs.

"Nai-chan. Don't bother with your boss. She was just having a bad day. You know how it is at this time of the month. In all seriousness, you are a hard worker. You're no slacker. She knows this. Hm, I'm sure everyone at the office know this."

Suddenly I began to feel sillier at my petty reaction to what my boss had told me. Elma was right. I told myself this before but the way Elma reassured me was comforting. Living on my own, and having no friends, it was unusual to open up to someone else and be honest. It felt good. No it felt great that I was able to speak so openly to someone.

I saw Elma reach in the bottom right cupboard and brought out a green bottle of sake. She got out two glasses.

"Let's have a drink. Let's toast to the end of a long harsh busy month. Let's toast to all the work we have completed and to hell with what we didn't finish." Her voice was higher and rougher. I laughed secretly at her energy. I was glad to have her around.

She quickly poured the sake in the two glasses and downed one. I did the same. I wasn't much of sake fan. I preferred lite beer. But that night, I don't know what overcame me. I just knew I wanted the bottle of sake, drop-less.

I poured another glass and downed it. Elma followed suit. Then she poured another and another. We both drank until the bottle was drop-less.

On the sofa, both of threw back, talking and giggling. I cannot remember what we talked about but I do remember me trying to get up from the sofa and collapsing on top of Elma.

I landed on her. A pair of brown eyes and blue eyes locked for what felt like eternity. As if in some trance, I felt my face leaning closer to Elma's. Before I knew it, I planted a kiss on her lips. My heart quickened at the feel of her tender lips on mine. She didn't resist. Instead she kissed back, deepening our kiss with her hard sweet tongue. Her mouth literally tasted like crepes, udon and sake. I savoured the sweet taste of her mouth. Her tongue continued to explore my mouth as both our eyes shut. Soon we broke the kiss for air, leaving a trail of saliva connecting our mouths. I was in heaven. If someone killed me in that very moment, I would have gone peacefully and happily.

Elma stuck out her tongue and leaned closer to my lips. As her tongue, probed my mouth, she unbuttoned my shirt and slid her hands to my cardboard-stiff breasts. I found myself loosening the green tie and unbuttoning the white shirt she had worn to work. Her 44D breasts were on display when I had done unhooking her bra. I wanted to touch them ever since I had met her and I had my chance! In my hands, her breasts felt like giant marshmallows. I squeezed them. I felt her nipples harden as I tweaked and rubbed them. She did the same to me.

My apartment was small, just one room and a separate bathroom. This meant that the bed was not far from where we lay making out. She put her feet on the ground and I climbed off the sofa too, none of us stopping the kissing and fondling. She grabbed me the waist and I slung my feet between her waist. In her strong arms, she carried me to the bedroom. By now I wasn't surprised by her superhuman strength. I was a heavy girl but never did I imagine that any lover would carry me to the room, the way she did. We backed up to the bed. I found myself falling on the mattress and she fell on top of me, our half-naked bodies still connected.

I felt her thick thigh between my legs. My breathing was dramatic as I felt the pressure from the older woman on my wet core.

I felt her nibbling on my neck. She planted kisses on my collarbone. I moaned with every kiss and nibble. My entire body was tingling. She began to suck on my breasts like a baby nursing from its mother, making lewd slurping noises as she did so. She continued exploring my body with her hands and mouth.

She blew into my left ear. This was unbearable. I wanted her… No I _craved_ her now.

She whispered "Dragon-style" in my ear. At the time I was confused.

 _Was that a new position or technique?_ I was too drunk to think any further.

My vision was cloudy from the drunken lust. Soft moans escaped both of our mouths as she continued planting kisses on my torso. Finally she reached my lower region. With a swift motion of her bare hands, my skirt was off and on the floor! She slid off the black cotton panties I was wearing too.

Her fingers found my sex and with our mouths together, Elma gently but inexorably mapped my pussy and clit, in ever smaller circles she drew her hand's attention to what was swelling beneath my hood, invoking physical sensations unlike anything I had ever experienced. Elma played with body as if she'd been doing so for years and within minutes I was wrapped around my friend's hand, convulsing through the orgasm I had that wasn't self-induced, in a long time.

Sensing that I wanted more, Elma slid one finger right into my wet and wanting channel.

I threw my head back and moaned, "Oh God, yes."

Elma drove the digit into me hard and fast, not taking any time to warm me up with niceties.

Then I felt her slide another finger into me resulting in me letting out a long moan. I circled my arms around her neck. All shame had been thrown far to the wayside for both of us as we indulged in our intoxicated fervour.

Elma held two fingers up to my mouth and ran them along the lower lip, asking for entrance. Taking the hint, I opened my mouth and sucked those fingers, running my tongue all along the digits. Just as quickly as Elma had put them in, she removed them from my mouth to travel down to my engorged clit.

I panted at the incredible sensation of having two of Elma's fingers inside of me and the other two working tight circles around my clit. I was so stimulated I thought I might just explode at any moment.

I saw the older woman gaze down at the girl who was a stuttering, trembling mess and grinned. She must have been thinking that this was a delicious sight to behold.

"Nai-chan, are you enjoy this?"

"Yes god yes Elma baby! Faster. Fuck me faster!"

She pinched my clit. "Hey, who's the boss?"

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was having hot sex with my crush and she was a dom. Who knew? A dominant lover was everything I had wanted, for years.

"You are" I replied with a reddened face.

She pinched my clit and my nipples this time. "Say it louder!"

"You are the boss Elma! YOU ARE THE BOSS ELMA JOUII!"

She grinned again. With a slight sense of prowess in her movement, she brought her face between my thighs. She dove in.

She started with shallow licks, slowly wetting her lips with saliva. She moved up and down, making sure to cover all of it. I moaned softly, which made her grin. She moved up, and started to give some special attention to my clitoris. More wordless, contented noises escaped my mouth.

Happily, Elma kept licking, going deeper, while slowly moving down one hand to touch herself.

My body was hers. It had been a long time since I had felt so…wanted. My hips rolled with a hungry need. The nerve endings throughout my body stood to attention, screaming with pleasure. I yelled with delight as she worked her magic on me. I had hoped the neighbours wouldn't hear me.

In and out, deeper inside me, her tongue went. "Oh yes, please more" I begged with such a need. Elma complied, giving me what I needed. My body responded, feeling myself being brought to a new wave of ecstasy. She lifted my legs higher, finding more of me to please. My head rolled up, looking towards the ceiling, as I cried out for Elma. Her name, lingering on my sweet lips.

I could have felt the moans of her vibrations deep inside my core. I gripped her dark hair as I felt myself about to erupt. I couldn't hold it any longer. I trembled feverishly. It felt as though I was falling from the earth around me. My orgasm exploded. It was strong and powerful. She licked up every drop of my juices.

The release of her mouth from my clit made me pout. She came up and covered her mouth with mine.

"Mmmm mm" we both moaned simultaneously.

"Your turn" she whispered seductively.

We went at it til' morn.

* * *

A/N: I'm still accepting ideas. Please read and review.


	7. The Hangover

The next morning I woke up with a terrible headache. My entire body ached and felt extremely nauseous. I ran to the toilet to puke. When I had returned to my room I noticed a passed out Elma spread across the foot side of my bed.

Suddenly the events of the night before came flashing through my head. I felt like I wanted to die. I know what we did, and the things I may have said, were embarrassing. I thought my friend would never look at me the same way she did before. But a part of me also felt victorious. Yes, I admit it. It was a wonderful feeling to bed my crush, but she was also my friend. Pondering these things, I slowly walked out the bedroom. I didn't want to wake Elma. At that moment I was worried how she would take it. I was hoping that what we did wouldn't cause a rift between us.

 _But then again, it's not like I forced her or anything. We were just two consenting adults. Sober, no. Consenting, yes._

I threw myself on my sofa- the one Elma and I were drunkenly making out on the night before. The scent of our sweaty, oversexed bodies hadn't worn off from it. My belly started to grumble. I remembered that I had work. I decided to call in sick. I know my boss would be pissed but I couldn't possibly manage my job _and_ a hangover. It's not like I always called in sick because of a hangover.

Feeling hungry I ordered takeout from a nearby restaurant for both Elma and I. As I sat impatiently waiting for the delivery guy to arrive, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Elma, wrapped in my bedsheets holding her head in her right hand. She walked to the bathroom and disappeared from my sight. As I waited for the delivery guy, I heard sounds coming from the bathroom. Elma was clearly puking. I wrapped on the door.

"Elma, are you ok in there? Do you need any help?"

"Ah I'm good Nai"

We were both taking the hangover pretty badly.

I watched her when she exited the bathroom, holding her tummy.

"I feel terrible" she said as she kept her distance. She braced on our kitchen counter and I watched her from the sofa.

"Me too. I ordered takeout. Delivery guy's taking a while to get here."

There was a slight pause then I felt compelled to say something.

"So last night was pretty crazy, huh?" I asked.

Her face changed to a bright red colour and her pupils dilated. Her lips opened and then closed for a bit. She looked like if she was searching for the right words to say but couldn't find any.

 _So that was what the previous night meant to her; nothing, absolutely nothing. She couldn't even say a word._

 ** _Ding dong_**

The sound of our doorbell drowned the awkward silence between us. I paid the delivery guy for the food.

"Um, El, you should um, call in sick. I already did."

"Ye-yeah." She picked up the phone and called work. Afterwards we both ate in silence. Elma hungrily downed the squid and rice balls I had ordered. For the next few days, we remained like that- barely able to make conversation or look each other in the eye. It was awkwardly painful, not to mention disappointing. I thought:

 _Why did I get my hopes up for someone who would never return my feelings for them? It's what I didn't want to do in the first place. All I meant to her was someone she had a drunken fling with…_

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Staff Party

The first quarter of the year was completed and I felt like I could breathe again. Elma hadn't said anything about moving out and I didn't ask either. I guess we had both enjoyed sharing the cost of rent. However that didn't mean things were back to normal, just yet…

* * *

Elma and I were at home on our laptops. I saw a notification pop up at the side of my screen. It was an email from our directors. The subject read "Quarterly staff party." I was going to put the email in my "Junk" folder when Elma's voice caught me by surprise. "The staff party is coming up! It will be my first. What's it like, Nai?" I answered her honestly. "I don't really know. I don't usually go to these stuff." She shot back, "That's so like you Nai." She paused for a moment and continued speaking. "What do you say we both go to the party? It would be nice but if you're not up to it, I'll understand." Before I answered her, I thought about my response. She and I were still being awkward around each other after "that night." I thought maybe the party would be a good way to bring some normalcy between us again. I smiled warmly at her. "It sounds like a plan."

* * *

At the party, I was sitting at a little table with Kobayashi and Elma. We were all chatting about the relief from completing last quarter's work. I thought Kobayashi was a cool person and I had become more comfortable speaking to her, thanks to Elma. I thought Kobayashi was an introvert like me. She told us she didn't really like staff events like these but because her maid's spring cleaning day was the same day as the party, she decided to come so as not to bother her maid. Elma asked, "So how is Tohru and Kanna doing? I haven't seen them in a while but I run into Lucoa sometimes." "Oh they're ok. Kanna's school will be closed for break soon. And Tohru is well…Tohru." And to that both Kobayashi and Elma grinned like if they were having their own private in-joke. I nervously twirled my straw and stared at my drink. I began to get the urge to pee so I excused myself and went to the washroom. Upon exiting the washroom, I saw three men approaching me. I did not recognize any of them. I thought they must have been from the accounts or IT department. My heart rate increased as their bloodshot eyes locked with mine. They weren't walking in a straight line. I tried to run but my legs couldn't move out of fear. They approached me in a matter of seconds. I tried to see if there was a space to sneak out but I couldn't see anything because they had surrounded me. My only escape would be to duck but that would look too strange and maybe complicate things even further. As I was contemplating my next move, the tallest of the three spoke up, "Well well well, wut d'we have here sweet thing you…I want to…*hiccup*" His speech was slurred and he had the hiccups. It was obvious these men were wasted. I decided to politely ask them to move out of my way. "Please excuse me" I told them loudly as I tried to push past the one at the end. Before I knew it, he grabbed my hand and shoved me against the wall. The men who were a feet away from me some moments ago, now stood only inches away from me. The man who shoved me, still pinned me against the wall, giving special attention to my hands that were pinned to the wall, above my head. "Please let me go" I pleaded to them. "We just want to buy you a drink. Nothing else" the man in the middle said as he leaned closer and blew in my ear. I turned my face away from them. "No thank you." "Jus leh us buy you drinks. Is a party aft'r all ya know" the tall one said. "No it's fine. I don't want any drinks. Just please let me go." The man who pinned me against the wall grabbed my chin and swung my face so that I was looking right into his reddened eyes. "Shut up bitch! I don't know what's the problem with women these days. You offer to buy them drinks and they have to behave like a bitch." He began to fondle breasts. The other guys just laughed. _Damn you Elma for convincing me to come here._ I was blaming Elma but I knew she wasn't at fault here. It was no one's. I tiptoed to look over the shoulders of the men who cornered me to see if anyone was around. But there were some people at the farthest corner of the large room and they were either drunk or minding their own business. Elma and Kobayashi were in the other room and I was at the back, with three drunk men who could have done anything to me and no one would see. At that moment, all I wanted to do was go home and cry. I felt violated. Hot tears pooled at the corner of my eyes. "Hm what's this? Missy is crying. Maybe we should give her something to cry for, boys." The other two men nodded and the tallest one began to loosen the buttons of the shirt I was wearing. I tried to speak but my words caught in my throat. The only thing I could utter was "No". "Heh she's enjoying this. Slut." My mind began to wander. I thought if I tried to think about something pleasant and shut out what was happening to me in the moment, then I wouldn't remember anything or feel anything, for that matter. I began to think about the times Elma and I walked to our apartment and the little conversations we would have about food. I hadn't realized how happy our little chats had made me feel up until that moment. Soon enough I was in a daydream and completely forgot about the world around me. "Let her go." I heard a familiar voice. I thought I was still daydreaming but I quickly snapped back to reality as the sound of someone's high-pitched voice echoed throughout the room. "Didn't you hear me? I said let her go!" The three men turned around to see the source of the command. There she was- the only person in the world that I could call a friend, glaring angrily at the men. I had never seen her like this. Her expression gave off the vibe that she could kill anyone if they got in her way. The room had emptied by then and only the five of us were inside. The three men started laughing loudly. They covered their eyes and arched their backs in drunken laughter. "And who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" "Final warning. Let go of her or else…" "Or else what?" "Hm we're listening" one of them said as he placed his hand by his ears, as if to mock Elma. I looked on, not knowing what to do. All I knew was that Elma and I were in danger. She stomped her feet on the ground and I could have sworn the ground shook. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted. I think her voice could have been heard in the other room, even with the music blaring in the background. Even if she was heard, the others would assume it's just a drunken brawl going on. She quickly raised her arm in the air and a brown trident flashed in her hands. In a flash, it disappeared. One man stepped forward and she fired a punch in his stomach. He fell to the ground. For an office lady, I thought Elma sure is strong. The men, having seeing this, rubbed their eyes in shock and ceased their laughter. No man in the room dared to move as Elma glared at the three. I thought that maybe what I had seen wasn't real. Maybe I was so drunk I was hallucinating Elma with a trident in her hands, a trident that mysteriously disappeared that is. But I couldn't have been wrong because the men also must have seen something that scared them. "We'll finish this off another time!" the three of them echoed. In the wink of an eye the men, having composed themselves, vanished. I remembered feeling weak in the knees. I sunk to the floor still bracing the pearl white wall that had witnessed the crazy events of the night. I began to sob. Elma walked over to me. She gently got me back on my feet and pulled me into her embrace. She felt so warm against my trembling body. Her work suit began to dampen with my hot tears. I didn't know who or what Elma was, or what exactly she had done to scare those guys away but I didn't care at the time. I just wanted us to stay like this. I felt safe in her arms. "Th-thank you Elma." "You're safe now" she said. Her soothing voice and words were comforting enough to me. I knew I would be fine once I had her. I realized I couldn't repay her. She rescued me before something worse could have happened and I'm forever grateful to her. Still hugging each other tightly, I asked her "How did you know?" I heard a sniffle. "Nearly 20 minutes had gone by and when you hadn't returned I decided to check on you." "I'm glad you did." 


	9. Breakfast in bed

The next morning, the sunlight escaped the crack between my windows and curtains. It shone on my slightly annoyed face. I rubbed my eyes and sat up only to see Elma sitting beside my bed in my peripheral vision.

"Good morning Nai-chan. You're up early for a Saturday morning. How are you feeling?" She was reading the newspapers.

I rubbed my head and the events of the previous night came flashing through my mind. My eyes still felt sore from all the crying.

"Do you have something on the stove?" I asked her at the scent of burning food.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me." She quickly got up from the little stool she sat on, and ran out of the sun kissed bedroom.

A few minutes went by. I heard the rattling of dishes in the kitchen.

I decided that I didn't want to leave the warmth of my bed just yet. I picked up the newspaper that she was reading. The scent of the food was enough to make my stomach grumble as I turned the pages of the papers, just scanning the headlines as I did so. I hadn't realized I was so hungry. Just as I reluctantly placed my feet on the floor, my door opened and there was my friend with two plates in her hand.

"I brought you breakfast in bed. I'm sorry it's a bit burnt but I was too carried away watching you sleep." She walked over to me with the two plates in her hands. I thought that this was a gesture out of sympathy for me, for what had occurred on the previous night. I noticed that she had a little drool at the corner of her mouth.

"Aw I'm starved. Thanks El."

"It was no worries" she said handing me the plate with toast and eggs and strawberries.

"Looks good"

We both ate quietly, with her occasionally glancing at the newspapers.

She broke the silence. "So on Monday, we are definitely reporting those ill-mannered men. Did you by chance, know who they were?"

"I-I um…" I hesitated trying to remember their faces. I am not very good at remembering people's distinct features and those men all looked the same to me, except there was a distinctly tall one of the group.

"You-you don't want to talk about it, do you?, is it?"

"No, no it's just" she takes my hand in hers, as a comforting gesture when she realizes I'm still feeling uncomfrtable about the events of the previous night.

"Thank you again for doing what you did. I might forever be indebted to you."

"Oh no, come on Nai. It was nothing," She said trying to downplay her act of bravery.

At the mention of "nothing" I suddenly remembered the mysterious trident she held that disappeared in the wink of an eye and the morbid expressions that plastered the men's faces. I nearly choked on the toast. I coughed loudly, trying hard not to bring up food.

"Hey is something wrong?" she said resting her spotless plate on the night table and ready to rub my back.

As she did, I felt goose bumps beginning to appear on my body. The hairs on my skin stood out to the touch of her soft delicate hands, as she gave my back a mini massage.

"No it's nothing. Just a bad cough. I have to wonder though- you may have done something to scare those guys off?"

She removed her hand from my back and looked at me, her pupils widening.

It took a painful five seconds before she had uttered a word.

"I see. So you know. Well this is to be expected. I know that I couldn't hide that part of me from you forever. You _had_ to find out someday."

My suspicions were confirmed again. Elma was either an alien or a mage. The latter seemed like a more plausible explanation. I mean her superhuman strength is one but the ability to make things appear and disappear is something totally different.

I tried to fake a confused look. "Find out what? You know you can tell me anything right?"

She stared at the floor as she said "Nai, I have been lying to you all this time. I'm not who you think I am."


	10. BreakfastPart 2

_"_ _Here it comes_ " I thought.

"What do you mean Elma? We all have our secrets."

She shook her head vigorously. "No No! I mean this secret is not something I should be revealing to anyone but since we're so close, I have come to the conclusion that I can't hide it from you, or rather I should not be."

"Hiding what? Are you a spy or something?"

She sighed. "Nayura, I'm not from this world. Hell, I'm not even human. I'm a er…" her body tingled with indecisiveness. "I'M A DRAGON!" she blurted at the top of her lungs.

Uncontrollable giggling overtook me. After having a good laugh I wiped my eyes. She stomped her feet on the ground and flapped her arms as if they were wings. Her reaction resembled somewhat a child begging their mother for another scoop of ice cream. Her childish innocence and mini tantrums were a sight to behold.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?! WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD EXPECTED A HUMAN TO UNDERSTAND!" she continued arguing with me (or herself rather) like this as I continued laughing at her reactions.

After composing myself, I looked at her-her face as red as a ripe tomato and a fang at the corner of her mouth. It was opened in disbelief.

I tried to sound as sincere as possible. "I'm sorry Elma but I thought you were going to say something like 'I'm a mage' or 'I'm some high-tech spy' but a dragon?! REALLY NOW? You seriously don't expect me to…"

She took a deep breath as if I was testing her patience. Maybe I was but it was only normal to react that way. Without any further convincing on her part, she did a 360 spin.

Lo and behold, before me stood a transformed semi-human creature. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I was still dreaming so I slapped myself _hard_ to wake up from this crazy-ass dream. Of course, I didn't wake up. This was real and I couldn't believe it. I rubbed my eyes to check that I wasn't seeing things.

Yep. There she stood in silence glaring at me. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice that the blue sweatshirt she often wore at home had completely vanished. My eyes beheld a sight too extraordinary for me. The creature before me was clad in a black leotard which covered her upper body along with a light tan scarf wrapped around her neck. Around her waist was a dark blue sash. She wore a purple kimino with pink piping, with the topped pull down, exposing her robust shoulders. Her legs had bandages around them and she wore simple sandals, which gave off an "eastern" vibe. I took in every inch of the creature before me. A brown narwhal horn "stood out" on her head, which reminded me of a unicorn. I realized she was holding the same trident she had at the party. There it was, as clear as day. The trident did not mysteriously vanish this time. She held it like some battle weapon in her left hand.

I slowly raised the sheets off of me and climbed out of bed, not taking my eyes off of the being.

I slowly approached 'it' still ensuring that there was at least 2 feet between me and the thing in my room.

My gaze was fixated upon the half-human half-mermaid creature. She looked majestic, something worthy of praise. She looked like something right out of a storybook.

It took me a full 3 minutes of continuous staring. The creature hadn't spoken a word and went with the flow.

I barely forced the only word that I could out of mouth. "Elma?" I whispered.

She bit her lip and began fidgeting with the light brown scarf she was wearing, her face the colour of a tomato.

After a few more awkward moments I watched her shake her head with closed eyes.

"Yes yes it's me ok?! This is me."

"I just-I just can't be-believe…"

"Well this is really me, like it or not Nai!" Her whole body shook as she spoke.

I took slow steps towards her.

"So this is you huh? ... never would I ever think that storybook creatures are real."

Her expression changed to clear annoyance. "How dare you say that?! We're very real, at least other beings like myself!" she shouted at me, sounding more assertive this time.

For the first time in my life, I felt fearful of her. Hell, I wasn't even sure it was the Elma I knew. At that moment I thought maybe the "Elma" I knew was a disguise. I thought, whatever she was, I'm sure she could kill me and get away with it- definitely someone I wouldn't like to cross.

"So you're like the little mermaid then?" I said trying to ease the tension between us.

The gaze of her aqua blue eyes penetrated my soul. She raised her right eyebrow at me.

I cursed my mouth for saying something stupid again to anger her more.

"I don't know what little mermaid you speak of. I am a dragon of the Harmony faction. We help humans. We are in charge of keeping peace between humans and our race by enforcing strict laws on those who interfere in this world."

My head was spinning. This was all too much. First my one and only friend transforms into some otherworldly creature then tells me that there are others like her. This wasn't making any sense at all. How could this even be real? Was this some kind of joke?

I felt light-headed. I took a few steps back and held onto the bedpost for support. I began massaging my temples. I wondered if I was losing it.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up to see the cause of my current state.

"Ye-yeah. Just give me some time, ok?"

"Sure."


	11. BreakfastPart 3 and confession?

"So you really are a dragon?" I said after composing myself. I couldn't ind any other words to say.

She just looked at me blankly.

I broke the ice. "Look Elma or whoever you are, I don't care what you are- you'll always be my friend no matter what."

Her expression softened. Her eyes twinkled so delicately at my words.

At this time I was internally fighting with myself to decide whether or not I should confess my feelings to her. At that moment, it felt like now or never.

She had already told me her deepest secret so shouldn't I just tell her how I really feel about her?

"Elma, I have something to tell you as well."

Blue and brown irises interlocked.

"To be honest, I don't really care who you are. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I had said anything inappropriate when you showed me your true form. Just know that it was because I'm not accustomed to these things. In fact, you showed me new things that I never in a million years, would have thought I would enjoy. You changed my life. You changed my world, all by yourself. When I'm with you, I feel as though I could do anything. I feel secure and safe when you are near. I mean, I have always been alone. Ever since I was a child. I had grown accustomed to that life until I met you. I never had luck with any friends." I paused for a breath.

"But Elma, you are the only true friend I have ever had. You have stuck with me through the good times and bad. The first time I looked at you, I felt a way I had never before. Ever since you started living with me, I think about you 24/7. When I don't see you, my mind would begin to wander at what I think you might be doing. I don't know any word to describe it other than-I"

I sighed deeply.

"I love you Elma Joui."

For someone who wasn't very talkative and had a hard time expressing herself, those words took everything out of me. I tried so hard not to tear up but I couldn't stop the little drops that were beginning to pool at the corner of my eyes. I guess I was crying from the release and the freedom to say what was on my mind.

What she did next took me by surprise.

The dragon woman just smiled pulled me into a big hug.` It wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"You're so cute Nai-chan. You're my friend. I love you too. Thank you for accepting me."

Did she miss the entire point of my confession?

I forcefully broke the hug. "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?!"

Her eyes drooped and she ceased smiling.

"Huh Nai-chan. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you didn't hear a word I said to you!"

I took her hand in mine.

"Don't you understand, Elma? I love you. I love you more than a friend. I love you like a girlfriend."

She gasped quietly and instantaneously broke her hand away from mine. I noticed her backing a few steps away from me.

"Is-Was that a love confession like the ones in manga and soap operas?"

Disbelief was the only look my face had.

"Only this is real. This is no soap opera. You of all should understand that." I replied.

"But-but-BUT IT'S WRONG FOR MY SPECIES AND YOURS TO BE LIKE THIS!" She nodded her head as she spoke. Her short black hair bouncing across her face, as she did.

She continued. "Look, it's already wrong for me to even be here. I am interfering in this world enough. It would be utterly preposterous for a harmony dragon and a human to have that sort of relationship."

She paused for a breath and continued. "I'm sorry Nai-chan but I can never love you. It's not right. It goes against all the laws I have followed and fought to uphold in my world."

"I-I'm going out for a walk." I watched her turn her back on me and exit the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 11

**Life without _her_**

 _Song I listened to while writing this: Photograph by Ed Sheeran_

"Are you ok, Nayura?" that was the umpteenth time my boss had asked me the same question this week. I didn't know why. I was the same me. I doubt anything had drastically changed about myself. Well maybe it was just some coincidence that people were so concerned for me. But being asked "if I was good" by co-workers who never spoke to me was getting on my nerves. I had detested that question ever since I was a teen. I mean, no one really cares if you're ok or not. It's something that people feel they must ask you in order to satisfy their own conscience.

It had been nearly two weeks now since I had seen or heard anything about Elma.

On the way to my apartment, Kobayashi caught up with me.

"Hey Nai-san" she said, almost out of breath.

"Hi Kobayashi, what's up?"

"Um I haven't seen Elma in a while. How are things with her and yourself?"

Everything seemed to freeze at her question. The wind stopped blowing. The cars stopped driving. The earth stood still. It felt like a thousand arrows had shot me in that moment of realization. I knew Elma was gone but the blunt realization was too harsh for me to handle.

"Everything's good. Uh-um Kobayashi, I'm in a bit of a hurry. See you tomorrow!" I said while speed-walking down the pavement, hoping Kobayashi wouldn't follow me again.

I eased my pace as I neared my apartment complex. I passed the regular food trucks that Elma and I would stop to buy treats on the way from work almost every day.

"Hey there! Wouldn't you love to try our new pear and grape combo?" a sweet vendor called to me as I passed.

"Sorry not today" I waved back. Pear and grape- that was one of her favourites.

They were all pretty familiar with me and Elma since we were their regular customers. I haven't bought a snack since then. I couldn't bring myself to, because every goddamn thing reminded me of her. It was like she was everywhere. She infiltrated my world and left with no trace.

 _"That's not how you treat people. Life's unfair. I wish I had never fallen in love with her. Why the hell did I invite her to live with me? What's wrong with me?_ " I thought.

I blamed myself for most of it. I wish I could have ran to some place that didn't remind me of her. The freakin' apartment was a bust. The clothes she wore, the scent of the chairs she sat in, the bed, my room… Her scent was everywhere. The blue sweater she wore was, neatly folded in a corner on the sofa bed where she slept.

As I sat on the chair going through all the selfies we had taken on my phone at various food festivals and shows, I found myself selecting them and hitting the 'delete' icon in my photo gallery.

I turned on the television to distract myself from thoughts of her but every channel I switched reminded me of when she and I would hopelessly spend hours looking for something good to watch.

"God, even the television too!"

It was faster and felt less lonely to take public transportation to work than walking, something _she_ and I would do every day.

I went to work feeling deadbeat for the last 2 weeks because I barely got any rest in the night. The only thing I could have done was toss and turn on my bed. By the time I _was_ feeling sleepy, it was already sunrise.

I didn't feel anything though. I simply felt nothing. It was an empty feeling- like the little light inside of me was stolen, making me incapable of feeling or tasting anything.


	13. Nai goes shopping

**Nai and shopping**

 **A/N: Many many thanks to my new beta reader, TigerCritic who has been following this fic for a while now and has given me some good suggestions and helped me to improve. Much love to her and all my readers. Just don't forget to leave a review. Peace out**

"That will be 620 yen."

"Thanks" I told the butcher as I paid him.

"Hey how's your friend doing?"

I didn't answer.

He continued. "You know, the girl who comes with you to the shopping district on weekends."

 _Could people stop asking me about her?_

"Yeah I don't know where the hell she is. She just disappeared off the face of the earth."

Of course I didn't tell him this but I had every urge to do so whenever someone had asked me about Elma's whereabouts.

I smiled nervously and picked up my bags. "She's just busy. See you later!" I left his shop immediately.

I was getting tired of having to lie to people about Elma's whereabouts. I just couldn't tell them I don't know where she is because apparently everyone had noticed how close we had become.

"She's busy" I would say or "She's gone to visit her family" I tried to avoid any mention of her at all costs.

The amount of people who asked me about her was surprising. I didn't know she was _that_ popular.

 _Maybe there's a lot I don't know about her._

 _Do I even know her? Like, really know her?_

 _Maybe that's why I didn't deserve her._ She's probably in someone else's arms who knows more about her and understands her better. Something I probably wasn't very good at.

And it's not like Elma was talkative or a social butterfly. She was the opposite actually. Although she was a confident individual, she could be shy at times. She was never uncomfortable being by herself but she also wasn't antisocial. Her complex personality is one thing I loved about her.

I wondered if half the people who had asked me for her would ask about _me_ if I had gone AWOL.

The least she could have done, was tell me truthfully. That's one of the things I did not like about her- her own denial. I knew she was not fully honest with herself yet I accepted her for who she was.

 _So where did I go wrong?_

As I pondered on these thoughts I passed a familiar teppanyaki food stall. I noticed a lady with short black hair and purple highlights, standing in a crowd at the stall. I found myself forcing my way through the crowd, to the annoyance of some people.

 _No way. Is that… Could that be…? But why would she…?_

"Elma?" I touched her shoulder and she spun around.

"Who?"

To my ultimate embarrassment and disappointment, it wasn't Elma.

The woman glared at me.

"Sorry, wrong person" I said and hurried through the crowd of people to my apartment.

The shopping district was busy on Saturdays since many people didn't have work. However it was compulsory for all employees at my company to work half day on Saturdays. So on Saturdays after work, Elma and I would normally do the grocery shopping together.

As I exited the gates of the crowded market, I noticed another female with short black hair and purple highlights entering the market but I didn't get to see her face because she was surrounded by a crowd of people who were also entering the market. I barely made out the back of her head.

 _Am I going completely nuts? Was her very existence a part of my imagination? Am I in some nightmare that I can't wake up from?_

 _Why am I seeing her everywhere I go? What the hell, Nayura? Get yourself in order, girl._

 _Elma is gone and never coming back. Elma is gone and never coming back. Elma's gone…_

I continued this mantra as I walked to the apartment building.

 _I wonder where she is. Wait what the hell? Why do you even care where she is? She doesn't care about you. You're thinking about her but is she thinking about you?_

 _Has she returned to her real home?_

 _Has something bad happened to her?_

 _Wait, no! Shut up brain! Stop thinking about her for peace sake._

But I couldn't.

Upon entering my apartment, I dropped every single bag on the floor which I had held. I reached for the chocolate fudge ice cream in the fridge. It still contained her blue spoon. I turned on the television to the anime channel. Some reruns of "Azumanga Daioh" were on. I rapidly ate the ice cream from the container and sang along to the opening song of 'Azumanga' but the ice cream wasn't the only thing I had tasted. The sweetness of the ice cream combined with my salty tears had reminded me of the taste of her mouth.

And for the first time in a long time, I cried alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Song: Alan Walker's "Faded"

You were the shadow to my light

Did you feel us?

Another star, you fade away

Afraid our aim is out of sight

Wanna see us alight

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Was it all in my fantasy?

Where are you now?

Were you only imaginary?

Where are you now?

Atlantis, under the sea

Under the sea

Where are you now?

Another dream

The monster's running wild inside of me

I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG


	14. Oatmeal cookies

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and the follows. Also special thanks and much love to my beta- reader, TigerCritic

Having my usual morning coffee, I opened the door to my balcony to let some sunshine into my apartment.

I stepped on my balcony, the cool morning air further tangled my untidy bed hair. I looked down trying to figure out the height from the balcony to the ground. The cars and people below all looked like insects walking in an insensitive world.

" _It's one jump and everything's over"_

…

" _Wait a minute, what am I thinking?"_

I stretched my arms out.

I gasped as I felt someone's cold hand touch my shoulder. I instantly turned around.

SMACK!

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

I saw a million yellow stars. When my eyes adjusted to my environment, there she was in front of me!

"You-you HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed in her face. I didn't care how close we were standing near to each other or if the neighbours would hear us.

My blood boiled seeing the cause for my current state standing in front of me. I hit her on the left cheek. She didn't flinch but my palm stung like hell. She only looked at me.

"I guess I deserve that."

"You deserve more than that! How dare you show up here again after- after abandoning me?! Have you any idea the amount of people who asked for you? You selfish inconsiderate bitch! Just- just"

I began to tear up like always. I had planned what I had wanted to say in case she would return but I absolutely hated how I couldn't tell her everything that was on my mind. At least she got the message though. I knew I was going easy on her. If it was another person, she'd already be out their door.

She placed her thumb on my face and wiped away the tiny droplets.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I shoved her hand away and ran into the apartment. I pulled the glass door before she could have come in.

" _Haha for once I was quicker than her"_ I thought.

She banged on the door.

"Hey I'm sorry Nai. Please let me in."

I pulled the curtains so I wouldn't see her face. I felt like if I had seen her face again, I'd lose it and do something I'll regret.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Monday morning_

I had woken up with swollen eyes.

When I was ready to leave for work, I opened the door. There I saw a sleeping dragon beside my apartment door. There was drool on her face. She was still wearing the garments she wore the last day I had seen her.

 _Did she sleep out here all night?_ I thought.

I felt a pang of guilt. _Had I been too harsh on her?_

I did not feel the need to justify my actions since someone who really cares for you would not abandon you for weeks and then show up on your doorstep like nothing had happened.

I sighed.

"You'll get a cold if you stay like that."

I saw her shake her sleepy head. When her eyes had fully opened, they fixated on me.

"Nai!"

"I'm going to be late. I still have a job, you know." I was beginning to turn away.

"I just want to talk."

"I don't want to hear it."

She stood up. "Please let me talk to you- for just 10 minutes."

"Elma, what could you possibly want to talk about?"

"No! Of all the people you said, who had asked about me, _you_ deserve an explanation for my absence. It's the least I can do. When I'm finished, I'm going to go, if you want me to. I'm sorry to intrude."

I thought about it for a minute. After all, I did owe her after she saved me from the lewd guys at the staff party.

"Ok then, I'm going to call Miss Sakurai and tell her I'll be a bit late."

Her face lit up. "Thank you Nai-chan."

After explaining to my boss that I would be late because of some "technical difficulties" at home, I opened the door to my apartment and let the both of us in.

"Would you like some tea or coffee, Elma?" I tried to sound the most monotonous as I could. Miss Kobayashi does that well.

"Tea is fine." Her stomach grumbled loudly. She blushed. "Um-do you still have those oatmeal cookies by chance?"

"Uh sure" I replied.

After giving Elma the food, I sat across the breakfast table from her. Memories of the mornings she and I would sit here and have discussions about nothing in particular flooded my mind. They were just random conversations but I was unsure if she and I would ever regain that bond we had formed.

 _Damn you for ruining it, Elma!_

I wanted to slap her again but I clenched my fists until my nails lightly pierced my skin.

"Are you ok now Elma?" I said when she had gobbled every grain of the oatmeal biscuits and drained the cup of green tea.

"Thank you Nai… you know I don't deserve this treatment. You're still the kind person I know you to be."

"Well people don't change in a matter of weeks. Cut to the chase. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

She tightened her grip on the blue teacup. "Um- where do I start? You already know I am a dragon so things could be a little less complicated."

"Maybe you start from the day you walked out" I said nonchalantly.

She sighed. "Fine. Well the sudden love confession was a bit much for me so I left the apartment to get some air and think. You have to believe me, Nai, but I never had any intention of abandoning you."

"So what happened then?"

"Please let me finish."

I had a slightly annoyed look on my face.

"A few moments after I had left here, I decided to go the seaside. Did I mention to you that I am originally a water serpent? You only saw my half-dragon form on that day. I have never transformed into a full fledged serpent before your eyes. Anyhow so when I'm near the water, I think more clearly. Everything that seemed to confuse me, becomes clear. All of my worries are gone when I'm in or near the sea."

She paused for a breath.

"Nai, can I please have some more tea?"

"Help yourself."

She quickly left the table to pour some more green tea from the kettle, her tail and horn still on display.

"You probably attracted a lot of attention parading yourself out there like that. Or they probably thought you were cosplaying or something" I commented.

"I attracted the wrong person, or rather er... he found me" she returned to the table with a second cup of tea. I knew she would ask for another one in a few minutes. She always drank 3 cups of tea before leaving the house every day.

"So when I went to the seaside, there I saw another dragon. He used to be one of my subordinates in the Harmony faction."

She paused to take a sip of tea and continued. "His name is Cremene-san and he is a ruthless dragon. He doesn't take no for an answer. He tried convincing me to return to Harmony."

"So why didn't you go?"

"Well you see that's the thing. I had made up my mind to go with him but I didn't. The reason being, and you have to believe me, Nai- Harmony is not my home. Yes, I was born into that faction and I am thankful however that does not mean that I will bound myself to that place forever. Since my very existence, I have served them. But I have built a stable, comfortable and simple life here with you Nai-chan and I am happy to say that _this_ is my new home."

I was speechless. I felt a lot guiltier than before but another part of me was happy to have a god-like creature explain herself to me. I didn't know if I had completely believed her but Elma was one of those people who just can't lie to save their life. Her expression and her tone of voice seemed genuine enough. Now the ball was in my court.

She continued. "I'm very sorry for leaving you alone Nai. You must have been worried sick for me. Anyhow I had explained what I told you moments ago, to Cremene-san, but he would not accept it and kept insisting that I was a 'treacherous dragon'. Our disagreement somewhat escalated and had to be brought before the Council of Harmony. This took days because the Council must listen to thousands of cases and my case was just one. I had to formally request for my case to be heard. This took some time however my request didn't take long to process, since I had previously served on the same panel too. After my case was heard, I had to wait five days for them to make a decision.

Since I was on the good side of the judges, they ruled in my favour so that I could stay here but…oh boy…um this is where it gets complicated- They said that since I have given them so many years of loyalty and service, I could freely retire as a dragon and live in this world but it would come at a price since they would need to find a good replacement. And harmony replacements don't come so easily unless we reproduce. Since many of us are busy with our individual responsibilities, our birth rate is very low. I mean *hehe* the youngest harmony dragon is a hundred years old or around that age."

"I'm sorry Elma but I don't follow?" I was following her but I wanted to ensure I was not misinterpreting.

She sighed and stared in the now empty teacup. "I mean to say that we haven't brought forward one of us in the last century. And the war is still going on and we are already short on battle dragons."

She began to giggle nervously and played with the spoon in her cup. "He he he you see, this is where you come in, Nai."

"I'm sorry. I don't follow."

I blinked a few times at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Which part you don't follow? The part about us being busy to reproduce or the part about the council."

I blushed. "The busy part" I said more quietly.

She smirked. "Yes. Well it's pretty self-explanatory. But thing is, the Council told me that I must reproduce so that my offspring can replace me, if I plan to retire, that is. Dragons learn much faster than humans so-"

I choked on my tea. I coughed loudly and ran to the fridge for water.

"Are you ok Nai?"

When I had done gulping a large glass of water, I said "Yes, you were saying?"

" _What did she mean by 'This is where you come in, Nai.'"_

At this moment, it struck me:

Elma showed up at the same time I was considering doing stupid. How could she have known?


	15. No pressure, okay?

A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait and the late upload. The thing is, I want to write this story only when I'm feeling inspired to do so. I don't want to force myself to write because I know it won't go as planned. However this would have been uploaded earlier but sometimes it's difficult to find the energy and inspiration to write after coming from work. I hope you guys understand. Much love to all my supporters and my beta reader, TigerCritic for giving me the encouragement to continue this. Thank you Yurichan220 for all your little reviews on every chapter. It has given me so much pleasure to read them. Sorry for the long rambling, let's get right into the story! Hope you enjoy and as always, please review.

* * *

Elma gave me her death stare. I could tell she was being dead serious.

"I don't think you understand, Nai….this is all too much. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but what I'm greatly sorry for is what I'm going to tell you next."

I was intrigued. "You're going to tell me about why you showed up here, right? You're going to tell me about why you showed up here with such an outlandish story right?" I was pushing to get more out of her.

"Ok, well I thought you knew but I guess I never told you. The reason I showed up was because I could tell you were thinking of something stupid. How I could, you may ask? Well it's thanks to my clairvoyance. It's one of my magical abilities as a dragon. The thing is, Nai… I had been using it to sense what you were thinking ever since I walked out the door. I couldn't take you off my mind and it caused me great guilt and pain to know what you went through because of my absence. All of the "sorries" in the world would never fix it."

I saw her eyes glistening. She turned away from me.

I didn't go to comfort her. I felt my blood boiling again.

 _How could she have known I was feeling depressed and not do anything? Why Elma, why? Couldn't you have at least, given a sign that you were ok?"_

"And you were in the area this weekend weren't you?" I asked her as I remembered seeing someone like her in the crowd of people at the market.

She raised her head to face me as I began walking closer to where she sat at our table.

And for the first time in my life, I saw Elma cry. They were tears of beauty. I wouldn't call myself a sadist, but her pain, her remorse was beautiful to witness.

She took a tissue and blew her nose. "Yes, yes I was."

I spoke in a lower tone. "And why didn't you come back to me sooner? Why did you only care to come back when you knew I was thinking of suicide? Would my death really have bothered you?"

She stood up and hit me with the same force she used the day before. I nearly fell but I gripped the table just in time.

"How dare you say such hurtful things?! Of course I would have come back to you. But…but I'M SORRY OKAY!" She clenched her fists and sighed.

"I-I would have returned earlier. But I felt so guilty that I just couldn't show up on your doorstep just like that. I thought you would have hated me or turned me away and that would have destroyed me. The truth is, I avoid thinking of hurtful things by eating so I visited the shopping district to get some dorayaki. Anyway, so-so when I knew you were thinking of doing something stupid, I knew I had to step in. I couldn't allow you to suffer anymore. You don't deserve it, Nai. You never deserved the way I had treated you. I can't live with myself if I had let you do something as horrendous as that, over someone ungrateful like me. I never should have left you. But a part of me was glad I did." She quivered as she spoke those exact words to me.

We were now inches apart.

She continued. "I'm glad I had left you only because, I learnt that it is impossible for me to be away from you without you constantly being on my mind."

I felt her strong hands pull me into a tight hug. Her body, I had missed. Her touch, I had longed for. Her warmth embraced me and it felt like all my worries had disappeared.

When we broke the hug, she continued standing facing me. As I looked into her alluring eyes, I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how much I had missed her, how I longed for us to be together but I couldn't because I felt my heart was still under lock and key.

"A-are you ok, Nai-chan?"

I quit staring. "Yeah. Sorry Elma."

She gave me a little smile. Words could not describe how I had missed it. "It's ok. Now where were we? Oh yeah, I was telling you that there is a shortage of harmony dragons and the only way I can retire is if I…"

"Is if you…" I said as I urged her to go on.

"Is if I-I um, replace myself with a child."

I nearly gasped as I suddenly remembered what she had told me earlier. Her words replayed in my head.

 _"_ _This is where you come in, Nai."_

"So that means you can't retire if you don't have a child to replace yourself, am I correct?"

She blushed. "Correct."

"And what is your plan?"

"The only way I could retire and live here freely is if I have a child to replace me so it depends on um-"

She turned away and returned to her seat. I saw her pour herself another cup of tea. It was cold by now but she didn't care as she downed every drop with inhuman speed.

"Please go on. I'm listening. You can't tell me things half-way and expect me to understand."

She burped. "Oops excuseme."

Her face turned red again. In a matter of seconds, she continued speaking.

"What I mean to say, Nai, is that my future lies in your hands."

 _What? How?_

I was clearly confused. I folded my arms as I continued facing her.

"Uh-huh. Go on."

"Well you see, how should I put it? The only person I could dream to have a child with is the one who knows me inside and out. And that person is you."

I laughed nervously. "You're not serious."

"Yes I am!" she shouted with an adorable squeak in her voice.

The silence was deafening. Moments later she broke the ice. "Sorry for shouting moments ago. But what I mean to say is that we have been friends for a short while now. In dragon time, that's like a day. But even though we have known each other for only a few months, it feels like years. And I have known some dragons for centuries now. My point is, our short time together feels longer and I want to extend that time. I know it's going to be hard because dragons outlive humans but I feel you are the only individual who is worthy enough to breed with me."

This was all too much. I was beginning to feel nauseous but I told myself I must remain rational. "Elma, first of all, how is that even possible. We're completely different species. You said so yourself. Wouldn't your people forbid you to do something like that with a human?"

"I don't think so, Nai. Even though we are bound by laws, our laws are convenient- sorry to say. They don't really care where I get a child from, once it has dragon genes and is fit to serve them, they wouldn't see a problem."

 _How? What? What in the actual hell? How could Elma and I breed? Did she only come back here to use me? Is this what she wants from me?_

I took a deep breath. I was both frightened and amazed to think that I might be the only person in the world right now who is experiencing such a thing. A dragon- goddess-like creature is asking a simple human to breed with her? Has the world gone completely insane? Or have I lost it and only hallucinating Elma?

I glanced out my window to see the world completely normal. The children were walking quickly so as not to arrive late at school while the adults were all going about their usual business activities-whether it was going to their day jobs, or opening their shops. So why was something so extraordinary happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

I began to question everything even my own place here.

I heard the snapping of fingers. I was completely unaware that I had taken a seat and was staring out my window for some time until Elma had snapped me out of it.

She spoke in a low tone. "You're quiet."

"I'm sorry Elma but I don't know if you are just using me. And you mentioned that you have known dragons for centuries so why _me_ of all persons?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Well I guess it's expected for you to think this way."

 _Was she insulting me?_

"Don't you see, Nai? Of all the persons I could have a child with, you are the one I picked. Because, well you are the only one who is worthy. I know you. I know you will love that child, even though you wouldn't see him or her- and even though he or she wouldn't be from your kind. You know how I know that? It's because you have showered _me_ with all your kindness and love from day one. Even after I had told you I was a dragon, you still cared for me and even confessed your feelings. You never discriminated. I should have learnt from your free spirit before I walked out but that's in the past now. As a matter of fact, the only reason I seriously considered this, was because it is the only way I can be here. Having a child is the only way I can be with you and if that's the case, I don't mind making a sacrifice."

Her left hand was now on my shoulder. "Before you say anything though, please understand that I am not forcing you to do this. You do understand that this is a sacrifice. It will be painful but we can face the pain once we're together. You don't have to feel obligated in any way. Believe me, I would understand if you refuse. This is not something that happens to people in your world and if it's too much for you, I'll understand and leave you alone. I won't bother you anymore, if that's what you wish. So no pressure, okay?"

I was shocked. I was nearly in tears. I couldn't believe the day would come that Elma would admit her feelings for me. I wasn't sure if she had felt the same way about me, as I felt about her, but if I knew one thing is that she was willing to give up her life as a dragon to be with me and that's something.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Love makes you do crazy things

I must admit, Elma's "confession" was relieving. At least I knew where I stood in her life. I wasn't sure if it was either love or respect/admiration for me that made her want to "breed" with me, as she put it. Dragons are hella complex.

"I may not understand everything about you Elma but what I do know is that you are willing to give up your life as a dragon to be with me, even if it comes at a price. Are you one-hundred percent sure that this is what you truly want?"

She spoke quickly. "Of course. I want to live a simple life here on this beautiful planet with you."

I was a bit taken aback by her sudden response. "May I ask why?"

"Well, like I have said before, I have given many service to my dragon folk and I think it's time I take a rest and settle down. Life was so…unpredictable and fast-paced back then, however I enjoy the routine and simplicity of the humans' way of life. I've adjusted well over the months, thanks to you and Miss Kobayashi's help. For nearly half a year, I have been here and I want to continue living this way until my last breath. Not to mention, it's a bonus if I get to spend my time here with you."

My eyes widened in surprise. The free-spirited nature of dragons is something humans have yet to learn.

"So don't you have any family or friends that will miss you?"

"In my world, strong long-lasting familial relationships are extremely rare. My kind prefer not to get too close with each other, unlike the humans. So to answer your question, Nai, there won't be many who would miss my presence."

"Huh, I see" I nodded. "And you said that dragons outlive humans? Is that true? Then that must mean, you're much older than you look."

She laughed. "Oh Nai, yes, I could be the mother of all humans. I have been around for thousands of years." She paused and sighed. Sounding more serious, she continued, "But it's true that we outlive your species. And that's something I will have to deal with. It's not your problem."

"What do you mean by "it's not my problem"? Of course it is my problem too. When I die, you are going to be alone, I assume- that is, unless you have a back-up plan" I retorted.

"Back up plan?! I could never replace you! I understand that you won't be around forever but I want to enjoy the little time we have. Cease every moment, as they say!"

"You know, Nai-chan, you still haven't answered my question- what do you say about breeding with me?"

For some reason, the nauseous feeling had returned.

"Elma, can you stop saying "breeding"? It's grossing me out. Dragons can be so inappropriately straightforward."

She didn't reply. I sighed heavily. I knew what I wanted.

I intertwined my hands with hers. "Elma, I think by now you should know that I love you very much and I would do anything for you. They say love makes you do crazy things. Well I never understood that statement until now. The fact that you are willing to sacrifice your former life as a dragon to live among humans is rather surprising, especially coming from you. Seeing that you don't mind giving up your "dragon" life for me and this earth means a lot to me. It shows me how dedicated an individual you are. If I were to have a child, I'd want to have one with a committed person like yourself, although I'm still unclear how that would work out."

"YAY!" She pulled me into a tight hug.

She giggled. "Don't worry about that part. I have a good idea. Want to hear it?"

My face was still buried in her wide chest. "Sure."

"Beginning now, let's start over. I want to get to know you more, Nai. I want to know you inside and out. I want to know all your likes and dislikes. I mean, _you are_ going to be carrying my- sorry, our child."

It was my turn to laugh. "El-chan, humans would call that 'dating'".

"I like the sound of that. Let's go dating!" she said in her usual, gleeful tone.


	17. First date

**FIRST DATE**

"I'll be home at 7:30. See you until then." I texted Elma. I hardly stayed late at work but my boss was out of the country, so being the next best thing to cover for her, I had to perform some of her duties too.

I got a new notification from Elma "Aw L ok…" she replied.

By the time I had gotten off from work, I was as tired as a dead dog.

I knocked on my apartment door, expecting Elma to answer it. No answer, so I unlocked it myself.

To my surprise, I saw no one. I put my bag down. Suddenly I heard my floorboard creak which startled me. When I turned around, I saw Elma coming out of the little bedroom we now shared.

My jaw dropped at the sight of Elma clad in a beautiful blue sheath dress. My gaze fixated upon her. My heart quickened.

"Welcome back Nai. How was your day?"

"Elma, you-you look pretty." I stuttered.

She blushed. "I know you would like it. May I take your jacket?"

"Uh sure." Something had changed about Elma.

She took off my jacket and hung it.

"Close your eyes, Nai-chan."

I was smiling like an idiot. "Why?"

"Just do what I say. No questions."

"Ok" I closed my eyes.

I felt her grab my hand and run. She was pulling me up the stairs.

"Wha-where are we going Elma?" When we had stopped running up the stairs, I felt a slight chill. I knew we were on the apartment building's roof.

"You are going to open your eyes when I tell you, ok?"

I heard a slight "woosh" sound.

"Ok you can open now" her voice sounding a bit louder.

I nearly fainted at the sight that beheld my eyes.

Standing in front of me was a large blue serpent-like creature with a horn. It took up nearly all of the rooftop's space.

I was speechless but I soon regained my ability to speak after examining the creature up and down.

"Elma, is this you?"

"Yes. This is me. I wanted to show you my true form. So what do you think?" her voice sounding more muffled, as if she was speaking into a fan.

"You're beautiful." The creature lowered its large snake-like neck to me.

"You think so? I'm glad I didn't scare you." I saw her gigantic red tongue protruding from her mouth. I felt its sticky surface on my body as she licked me.

 _So this is how dragons show affection?_

My entire body was drenched in dragon goo but I didn't care. I hugged Elma's serpent neck.

"Ooh you're touching my scales…it feels…so good."

"Your scales are so soft and moist. I just want to pet you all the time." I ran my hand along Elma's neck. It felt so satisfying.

"Elma, you know what? From today onwards, I don't want you to hide your tail and horn from me anymore. Once you're in front of me, you should be yourself."

"Huh? Really?! I can?! Thank you, oh thank you Nai."

"You don't have to thank me Elma. It's the right thing to do. I want you to always be comfortable around me."

"Hey wanna go for a ride?" she asked.

"Um- I am afraid of heights."

"Hehe that's one new thing I learned about you today" she commented. "But if you're with me, I promise I will fly slowly. You don't have to be afraid of anything. You do trust me, don't you?"

I gave in when she brought 'trust' into the conversation. She is one of the few people whom I trust.

"Ok but go slow"

"Hurray!"

I climbed on her back which took some effort.

"Ready?"

I patted her. "Yeah."

I saw a neon blue glow appeared over us.

"Huh? What's this?"

"It's perception blocking- one of my magical abilities. I put it on so no one could see us. We'd look like a shooting star in the night sky, Nai."

"Amazing" I commented.

"Let's go."

I felt us being lifted off the ground. I could now see the apartment building below us.

 _WHOOOSHH_

We were in the sky. I dared not look down.

"Elma, you're going too fast." I gripped the serpent's back, too scared to let go. The wind lashed against my face. My hair flew in all directions.

 _It's gonna take hours to straighten my hair tomorrow morning._

"Sorry, Nai-chan but this is the slowest I can go. The view from here is nice, isn't it?"

I peeked below me. Thousands of tiny city lights illuminated the night. Elma was right. The view was indeed breath-taking. As I rode on her back, I realized I hadn't felt this amount of love and hope in a while. I wanted to hold on to this moment. I hoped it would never end.


	18. Double date

I wouldn't say that Elma and I had gotten to the peak of dating or anything. It was the opposite actually. We were both taking things slowly. Up to this point, I would say we were more than friends but we're not lovers. If it's one thing I've learnt since being with her is that relationships are complicated, which brings us to the present.

I was having lunch with Elma and Kobayashi. Ever since Elma had introduced me to her, I sat with them to have lunch every day.

"So, Miss Kobayashi, how is Kanna doing at school? Is she getting along with everyone?"

The redhead smiled a bit at the question, though she wasn't the one to always smile. Something about the question made her features light up. I assume it was the feeling of raising your own child. Daydreams of Elma and I raising our child had pestered me ever since we had come to _that_ settlement, but the sad realization that I wouldn't be able to keep my own child angered me.

Why can't I have both Elma and our child? Why must I give up my own child to some people who I don't know? Why am I so unwilling to pay the price of keeping Elma to myself? This life's unfair.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I barely heard the last words Kobayashi said. Something about "spending a night with the Saikawa residence" but I never heard Elma bring up that name before.

Elma asked her "So I assume Tohru isn't giving you any problems?" Elma chuckled. Kobayashi did same too.

'Tohru' I heard Elma mention that name before. I was wondering if he was Kobayshi's husband or boyfriend.

I noticed something I had never noticed about Elma. She looked Kobayashi directly in the eyes. I looked at her closely this time because she seemed to be looking at her for a little too long. I could be over-exaggerating but still, I tried not to think too much about it.

I wouldn't call myself an observant person but looking at Elma laugh and talk with Kobayashi made me secretly hope that Kobayashi would just leave us alone.

"So Elma, you got the email I sent you?" Kobayashi's hands were resting on the lunch table. They lightly touched Elma's. I saw her cheeks turn a light shade of red.

Elma was now speaking in a lower tone. "Um- Miss Kobayashi, you send me so many emails, I don't know which one you're talking about."

"Oh we'll discuss it later" the redhead replied.

This got me intrigued. Why did Elma say that Kobayashi sent her a lot of emails? I'm sure they must all be work-related. But why did Kobayashi tell her that "they'll discuss it later"? Why couldn't they talk about it in my presence? These thoughts only led me to the inevitable question: Was Elma secretly cheating on me with Kobayashi? And WHY THE HELL did she blush when Kobayashi made little skin contact with her. Had I been a fool all along?

I realized that I was zoning out just when they both stopped their laughing and was facing me.

"What do you say, Nai?" Elma asked, frowning at me. Her expression- one of joy, that she was wearing only seconds ago while she was chatting with Koba-slut, had changed as she now looked at me.

"Um- sorry please repeat. I missed that part."

Elma replied "Oh. I suggested the four of us- you, me, Miss Kobayashi and Tohru to have dinner Saturday evening."

I slowly nodded. "So a double date, then. Oops. Sorry we didn't tell you Miss Kobayashi but Elma and I are seeing each other!" I replied in a serious manner.

Elma looked at me like she had seen a ghost-her face ten times redder.

Elma looked at Kobayashi. She laughed nervously. "Um- what she means Miss Kobayashi, is that we have become closer."

I clenched my fists. This has got to stop. She needs to accept _us_ for who we are as two people. It's the only way we can move forward. I stood up and pushed my chair back, causing the loud noise of the chair rubbing against the floor tiles to draw attention to our table.

"GOD, IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO ADMIT THAT YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

I marched to the bathroom, ignoring the questioning glares from the other staff.


	19. You Me Us

**YOU + ME = US**

I was so pissed at Elma that I didn't even wait to walk home with her. We would normally walk home together but walking home with her, after our embarrassing fight would make things _very_ awkward.

On the way, I stopped to buy some taiyaki only to realize I had no cash on me and I was lazy to go the ATM. I turned the keys to my apartment door.

"SURPRISE!"

My jaw dropped. What welcomed me to my apartment that day would live with me forever. Never had I ever had more than 2 people in my apartment. Never did I dream that someone would have thrown me a surprise birthday party. I clearly had forgotten all about my birthday. As an adult, I never really celebrated it or had anyone to celebrate it with so the date just passed like a normal day.

My little guestroom was packed with faces I've never seen before. They were all smiling. The only people I recognized were Takiya Makoto, Kobayashi and Elma.

I was speechless. Apart from surprise, I was in disbelief. Why was all these people here? They didn't even know me so why did they find the need to show up here? And Elma did all this just for me?

I stopped gazing at the guests.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. This was-this is really nice. I wasn't expecting something like this at all. And Elma, most of all I am sincerely sorry for my petty reaction at lunch today. It was so stupid of me. I know you're probably thinking I am an ungrateful person right now."

Elma chuckled and walked away from the crowd to where I was standing.

She pressed her index finger on my lips. "Shhh. No need to say anymore. Happy Birthday Nai-chan, and wait…." She was fumbling in the right pocket of her jacket for something. When she had no luck, she tried her left pocket.

Kobayashi came to where we were both standing. She touched Elma on her shoulder. Elma turned around

"I suppose you are looking for this." I couldn't see what Kobayashi gave Elma since her back was turned to me.

Elma slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah Miss Kobayashi, I remember giving you this because I didn't want to lose it. Thanks."

Everyone laughed.

Elma turned around again to face me. Kobayashi walked back to where everyone else was standing. The room fell silent. Everyone was curious what would happen next including myself.

In her hand, Elma was holding a tiny black box.

She stooped. She was now kneeling directly in front of me. I was still confused.

She took a deep breath.

"My dear Nayura, today I have taken the mature decision and listened to my heart. My heart is always full of your thoughts so much that I can't put anything else in it. The reason I had never accepted you as my girlfriend, and I apologize for that, is because I want to you to be _more_ to me. You mean a lot to me than just a friend, or a girlfriend and so I want to make it official in front of all of my friends and colleagues." She paused and her gorgeous eyes smiled at me. At that moment, I felt what I had felt at the night of the food festival. It was something indescribable. It felt like it was only the two of us there.

She opened the box exposing a ring to me. I silently gasped. I could hear little gasps from the crowd too. "Nayura Nishigaki, will you be mine? I promise to love and cherish you and I hope that I can make you happy for the rest of your life."

My eyes were beginning to water. I cleared my throat again. "Yes, yes A thousand yesses! I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, Elma. But I feel like as though I don't deserve you. I don't want to slow you down or make things hard for you."

"What are you saying? You can never slow me down. In fact, it's you that inspires me to get up and face another day. I admire your courage and I absolutely love all of your little quirks. You are the only one I love and nothing is going to change that."

Everyone in the room was like "Awww" afterwards and both my face and Elma's reddened.

She grabbed my left hand and gently slid the ring on. I was no jewellery expert but any fool could see it was an aquamarine gemstone ring. It reminded me of Elma's eyes- the eyes I had fallen in love with.

"There! Perfect fit." She took both of my hands and stood up. Dark brown irises interlocked with aqua blue.

I suddenly heard faint shouts from the back. "Kiss Kiss."

It escalated. Everyone was cheering us on to kiss. Elma and I chuckled however she and I were both crying messes at the same time!

Suddenly we both leaned in and locked lips. We shared our most passionate kiss yet. My heart was on fire. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I wanted to kiss her for longer but we needed to break off for air.

The crowd cheered. Everyone looked so happy for the two of us but I was the happiest. Words could not describe the extreme love and warmth I was feeling. Yes, this was paradise.

We didn't let go of each other's hands. "Nai, you're probably wondering who these lovely people are. I would like to introduce you to my friends and colleagues. Some of them, I have known for ages."

"Ok" I smiled and wiped my tears. They were tears of joy. "I'm sorry that I am always such a crying mess."

"What? You don't have to apologize for anything, Nai-chan. You're _you_ and I hope you never change."

I pulled her in for another kiss. The crowd went wild.

"Woohooo!" They all cheered and clapped.

When we had stopped for air, she led me to where everyone stood- their gaze fixated on the two of us. I began to feel a little shy but I brushed it off. These people had to be good people because Elma herself was an amazing person.

She took me to where Kobayashi and a strange blonde in a maid outfit were standing in the corner of the room. "First of all, I would like you to meet Tohru, my rival. She is Miss Kobayashi's maid."

 _Ohhh so Tohru was a_ _ **she**_ _. And what did Elma mean by Tohru being her 'rival'?_

Before I could have shaken the woman's hand, she took my hand in hers. I noticed her eyes were watery too. "I wish you and her the best. May you both have many happy years ahead of you."

"Thank you Tohru. And it was a pleasure meeting you."

Elma then showed me who Kanna was. "This little girl is Kanna. Miss Kobayashi and Tohru are her guardians."

So Kobayashi and Tohru were like Elma and I?

Kanna had to be the cutest, most adorable child I have ever seen in my entire life. She was a goth Lolita. She had white horns and blue eyes like Elma's.

I wondered if both Kanna and Tohru were dragons because of their horns. Elma did mention that there were others like her. I wonder if she meant Tohru and Kanna.

It was difficult to resist the urge to hug the child but I had to control myself.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Kanna. I have heard many good things about you from Miss Kobayashi."

Kanna just slightly tilted her head. " . " she replied softly.

Elma's tummy grumbled. "Woah. You're hungry Elma. Maybe you should have something and then continue this."

Tohru overheard me and grinned. "Ahh Elma is always hungry. Her appetite will never be satiated."

Elma face reddened again. "Hey shut it Tohru. We'll do this another time." Kobayashi shushed the both of them. "You two, behave. This is a special moment."

So Kobayashi were living with two dragons?

I wonder if this was what Elma meant by she and Tohru are rivals.

Before Elma and I walked off, I felt someone grab my hand and turned around to see it was Tohru. She looked at me sternly. "Miss Nayura, from now on you are one of us. I would like nothing more for you to be a part of our family. By now I am sure you know. I have no doubts that Elma trusts you with our secret."

 _Ohhh so Tohru and Kanna were dragons after all._

"Of course Miss Tohru" my voice sounding a bit shaky.

"Oh Tohru, don't scare her" Elma warned Tohru.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. And you don't need to call me 'Miss'" Tohru replied.

"Oh no. She wasn't scaring me. I understand what she means."

"You're the best, you know that" Elma told me. Although I initially thought that a crowd of people were in my apartment, due to the fact I never have company over, it was less than ten people at my surprise birthday party.

"Let's go over to meet Shouta and Miss Lucoa."

Over at the punch table, a tall woman with the largest breasts stood sipping some punch. Next to her was a little boy with a plate of food in his hand."

"Elma, did you do all of this?"

"With the help of Miss Kobayashi and Tohru, I couldn't have done this myself."

"That's why you and Kobayashi were so discreet at lunch time. You were afraid of me finding out. I'm sorry again for how I reacted. I guess I was being jealous."

"You don't need to over-apologize Nai. I would have been like that if I was in your shoes too."

"I guess I am a selfish person, Elma. I only want you to myself. I don't want to share you with others. I'm horrible, aren't I?"

"Never. I hate when you say such things about yourself. I like you for who are."

I noticed the lady at the punch table coming over to where Elma and I stood talking.

"Hi guys. Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I am Quetzalcoatl. But you can just call me Lucoa for short. Pleased to meet you, Nai and I wish you and my friend, Elma the best."

I was dumbfounded. "Wait, you're like _the_ Quetzalcoatl? I thought he was a boy but was I wrong. Sorry but it was nice meeting you Lucoa and thank you for all the best wishes." She chuckled and I shook her hand.

 _Wow Elma sure knows some cool people, even the Quetzalcoatl. I had read lots about that serpent during my college Literature classes, but never did I think I would actually get to meet her. I read how the Aztecs worshipped the Quetzalcoatl when I had to do background research for some poems._

"Wait, I know how you couples are always busy but I would like you guys to meet someone special. Shouta-kun!" she called to the little boy I had seen at the punch table.

The boy at the table gasped and blushed.

"He's a little shy." Lucoa went over to the table and dragged the purple-haired boy by his hands.

"Um. So-so nice to meet you."

He was shy like me and so cute too. Lucoa rubbed the boy's head between her unrealisitc breasts. Elma didn't say anything but I raised a brow. I was in no place to judge.

"Aw Shouta-kun, you're so shy. Miss Nayura is one of us now." They both looked at me and I smiled.

Enjoy the party Lucoa." Elma told her and walked off. I followed her. "Elma, that was so"

Elma cut me half-way. "Yeah I'm fully aware but I don't want to cross her seeing as we both have a nice friendship, so I just keep quiet about it."

"Your friends are really cool though" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"There is one more person I'd like you to meet."

I knew who it was. It was the Black Butler fanatic that caught my eye when I stepped into the apartment.

"Oh you mean Sebastian?"

Elma gave me a strange look. She didn't get my reference, not like I had expected her to anyway.

We both approached Takiya Makoto, who worked at our company. Next to him stood a tall man that reminded me of Sebastian from Black Butler. He had a PSP in his hands and was playing vigorously on it. Maybe he was an otaku who cosplayed their favourite anime characters. How Elma knew someone like that was a good question. Upon closer examination, he had ruby eyes and wore glasses.

Takiya warmly smiled at Elma and I. "You two look like you will have a long and happy life together. I am so happy for the both of you."

We both exchanged 'thank yous' with him. Being from the HR department, I knew he was one of the most respectful and hardworking employees. No wonder Elma had invited him.

"And Nai-chan, I would like you to meet Mr. Fafnir. He and Tohru both hails from the Chaos faction however I am from the Harmony faction."

I was going to shake his hand but he hadn't put away the PSP he was holding in both his hands. "Nice to meet you Mr. Fafnir." The Sebastian-cosplayer just smirked. "I've been meaning to ask you your WiFi password."

"Sure" I gave him the password. I could sense he didn't like me at all.

When I had finished reciting the last two characters in the password, he said something that surprised me. "Humans are either hits or misses. I hope she is a hit to you." He looked straight at Elma. She nervously laughed. "Of course, Mr. Fafnir. A big hit, she is. A once-in-a-lifetime one too."

Elma whispered in my ear. "Don't be intimidated by him. That's just him."

"He's right though" I replied

"Hm?" Elma looked at me questioningly.

"He's right about humans being either hits or misses. I hope you meant it when you said I am a hit."

"Hah! Don't let him get to your head" she replied.

A few seconds after, "But seriously though, you can never be a miss."

"Aw" I replied jokingly.

She poked at the side of my tummy.

"Ow that hurts. You dragons play so roughly."

"Oh we do other things roughly too." She wickedly grinned.

"Shhh naughty girl" I giggled.


	20. Hers and only Hers

A/N: Hi guys. I'm soooo sorry to keep you waiting. It makes me unhappy that I couldn't have written due to my laptop being broken. It's repaired now so I'm glad to be writing again. And thank you all for your kudos and continued support of my fic. I do look forward to future reviews, critique and comments so feel free. Anyhow I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also sex scene ahead. Please don't read if futanari is going to trigger you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ooh what fine weather we're having today. Not too hot, not too cold either. It's prefect" Elma commented as we walked through the shopping district.

"Like you" I chuckled.

"Oh stop it, you-you're making me blush in public."

I grabbed her soft warm hand and held it tightly. "Is this making you blush more El chan?"

"I-I do-I don't mind." She strengthened her grip on my hands. And so we were walking hand-in-hand through the shopping district. We got some pretty strange glares from some but we couldn't care less.

We stopped at our usual meat place. "Mr. Ichijo, how are you? Give me your best."

"Don't worry girls, I'll set you up. The best is for my favourite customers. Hey so word spreads fast around here. I heard you two tied the knot."

I pulled Elma's waist closer to me. "Yes, we're now a married couple Mr. Ichijo" I told him.

"Wow, isn't that wonderful. I've always watched you two. I knew you two would be perfect for each other." He took his cap off and bowed. "You two have my best wishes for a happily married life and lots of kids!"

Elma and I laughed. "Thank you Mr. Ichijo" we echoed.

After purchasing our meat, we passed by the fish stand.

"Trout, snapper, even little catfishes here folks! Buy them, take them home, keep them as a pet or cook 'em. Goes well either way." A fish vendor echoed through the district. He was familiar. But today he had his little nephew with a fishing rod in his hand over a barrel of tiny fish. The little boy looked no more than 11 years old. I admired his skill of when he put worms on the rod and flung it into the huge barrel, almost instantaneously hooking fish when he reeled in the rod to show the crowd that had gathered at their stall.

"Isn't he amazing Elma?" I realized her hands changed temperature. They now felt moist and colder. It was if she was shaking her hands on purpose or something. I glanced at her, only to realize the poor thing was trembling. I was so captivated by the little fisherman's skills I didn't notice Elma was having a moment.

"Nai, I don't feel so well. Let's go home."

I grew worried for her. I mean, she's a dragon and all so what exactly triggered her? Or do dragons get ill too?

I gripped her hand even tighter, unsure of what to say. "Ok sure."

When we reached our apartment, I questioned her reaction, I asked her if she needed medicine. She simply stated she needs some rest so I let her.

I decided to cheer her up by making her favourite, cream bread. I wished she would tell me what's on her mind. But I guess we're both entitled to our own privacy. But still, she's my wife, seeing her suffer ultimately makes me suffer too. So I came up with a plan to make her something she loves and see if she'll talk.

I googled the recipe and set to work. In 2 hours tops, the apartment smelt like the nearby bakery. I was surprised by my own efforts. I'm not much of a cook but my mother would be happy in her grave to know her daughter can bake something!

I glanced at the clock. It was 4:30. I wrapped on the bedroom door. No answer. "Elma?" I called at the door. "I made cream bread. And it's gonna get cold if you don't have it now."

Still no answer so I just couldn't stop myself from barging in.

Her eyes were closed and she was hugging the pillow in fetal position. Something about her seemed so…off.

I came closer to her with the plate and a bottle of whip cream in my hand. I ran my hand through her soft dark purple hair.

Speaking softly, "Are you awake?" She didn't budge. I began to grow more worried. Something was definitely wrong with my wife who would usually become a vegetable at the sight and scent of food, especially if it was cream bread.

After a while, I decided that I did not want to be any more of a nuisance to her. I began to get up.

"Nai, where are you going?" She took my hand still looking dizzy from her sleep.

"Huh? You're awake. I was going to leave because I did not want to disturb you any further."

"No it's fine" she replied, sitting up, yawning.

"Hey that smells delicious. What did you make?" she squeaked, excited.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just cream bread. I thought I should cheer you up by making it for you. I know it's your favourite, although I doubt mine would taste as good as the baker's across the road."

"What? I'm sure yours is better" she smiled and I instantly felt relieved. My plan was working, or so I thought.

She took the plate out of my hand and whip cream along with it.

"Hey, hey, not so fast!" I exclaimed. I hopped on the bed too and took the plate out of her hand.

"Wha-what are you doing Nai?"

I broke a piece of the cream bread.

"Say 'ahhh'." I said teasingly.

She folded her hands. "Hmph. No fair. You're treating me like a little child."

I pinched her nose. "But isn't it adorable though? You're kind of like a child, in some ways."

"You're saying I'm childish!"

"N-no what I mean to say is that you have the innocence and the cuteness of a child."

"Well since you put it that way" she opened her mouth and faced me directly.

"Ahh" she was practically drooling now.

I put some of the whip cream on the bread and fed it to her. Her mouth was filled and she gleefully gave me a thumbs up.

"It's so yummy. I need more. She reached for more of the bread."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm surprised it came out well, since it was my first try."

Her mouth was still full. She ate with her eyes closed and a hand to her face.

"Hey Elma, there's something there" I pointed to the corner of her mouth. Before she could have wiped it off, I leaned in and stole a kiss, tasting the whip cream, with my lips on hers."

She kissed back. When we pulled apart for air, she exclaimed "Hey no fair! I wasn't ready."

I chuckled again.

"Well, since you want to play that way, it's your turn. Open wide, Nai."

"Ok" She fed me the bread and whip cream. I felt something warm on my thigh only to discover some had fallen on my thigh as she fed me. I was about to clean it when she gently shoved my hand away.

"Huh, what's this?" she said. She was looking at the piece of bread and whip cream on my thigh with enlarged pupils. Before I knew it, her head was lowered and she was eating bread off my thigh. I gasped. All the hairs stood on my body. Her warm tongue on my thigh was too much for me to bear. "Eh-Elma wha-what are you doing?"

"Well, it would be a shame if this goes to waste" she grinned evilly.

I felt her warm breath and tongue on the inside of my right thigh, licking, caressing it with her moist tongue. She went further, further until she was at my spot. I peered down to see what she was going to do next.

She caught me looking. "Hey, no peeking. Consider this payback."

She examines my white cotton panties. The thumbs of her hands hook about the bands of them. She trails little kisses down my stomach as she bends a bit, slipping the fabric over the curve of my hip. I can feel my underwear slide down the length of my legs and around my hips. We have seen each other naked before, but never with this intention, with this intensity.

I let her take in the full length of my exposed and bared arousal; from the dilation of my pupils, the rise and fall of my breasts with each excited breath, to the dampness of the mound between my fleshy thighs. Elma keeps her hungry gaze upon mine. Her lips parting with each passionate breath. Elma makes a little laugh, her teasing laugh, but it sounds like so much more to me right now. My heart pounds inside my chest, threatening to rise up my throat. I can see that in the shape of her sides and in the wholeness of her stomach as she arches her back, sliding her tight shirt over the curves of her breasts. I can see the white lace of her bra as the shirt slides higher up.

Her gorgeous thick blue tail protrudes from her behind in seconds. She tosses the shirt through the air, catching me around my face, blinding me from the wondrous vision. I can only hear her laughter. Her excited breathing. The frantic swishing sounds of cloth against flesh. I pull the shirt from my face, smelling the combined scent of her sweat, perfume and fabric softener. Elma is before me, naked. Time stops and speeds up all at once.

My feelings of friendship, love and lust, beginning to cause my stomach to flutter with excitement. I feel a yearning that I have never felt before at the sight of her naked body. It's as if I was parched for something that I have always been thirsting for. The dark purple bangs frame her face perfectly. Her breasts look fuller now that they are bared, her even darker nipples harden from excitement.

I look up at Elma through the strands of my black hair. I watch the rise and fall of her breasts; then her ocean-blue eyes, the pupils so very wide. I can smell her excitement as she nears her lips to my tender garden. She presses upon my thighs and I arch upwards a bit. She extends her tongue and brush against the base of my slit. She dips her tongue deeper into the well of my lust. Elma's building passions overwhelm my senses. I can feel the flutter of her petals, and smell her musk.

Just then, she raises up and grabs the can of whip cream. I hear the soft sound of whip cream being sprayed on my hot and ready clit. I purr deeply. It is throaty and thick with lust. My hands grab onto her head for some type of grip, I give her silky hair a sharp little tug, urging her to continue. Her tongue flattens and parts my petals wider, sliding up the length of my slit. Her lips press against the fluttering folds, teasing my bud from hiding. She capture it with her mouth, eliciting a sharp gasp from me. Two of her slender fingers gently caresses the length of my slit, before sliding into my pussy. I feel the heat and the arousal as she squeezes me tightly.

My hips begin to rock and buck slightly as she begins to work slowly between my legs. Her fingers grow slick with my arousal and I savour the feel of her gentle thrusts. My fingers rake through Elma's hair. I feel her warm fingers slide in and out of me and then nothing.

I opened my clouded eyes to see Elma leaning over me, her naked leviathan body in all its glory. Her tail wags from side to side.

"Don't stop Elma" I moaned softly, nearly breathless.

"Don't cum as yet. I want us to try something new. Remember the thing I had discussed with you some time ago."

"About a child? That thing?" I asked confusingly. I was growing impatient.

"Ye-yeah. It's been long-delayed. I think it's time. But are you ready, Nai?"

"YES! I'm ready. I don't know how, but I'm ready. Anything for you." She fell near to my naked body on the bed now. We were both lying on top of it, looking each other in the eyes.

"Is this what you want?" I asked.

"No, it's what I need. It's a sacrifice. It needs to be done or else…I'll have to go."

I covered her mouth. "Shhhh. Do what you must. But don't ever say you're going to leave me."

She took both my hands in hers. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you. That's why we must do this. I have realized we can't beat around the bush any longer. I have come up with a spell to impregnate you. Humans are mammals, therefore you are born from a womb. Dragons on the other hand, are reptiles and we're hatched from eggs. However if a human and a dragon were to breed, the offspring would be a hybrid, carrying human and 'reptilic' genes."

"This science lesson is interesting but I'm still kind of confused. You're saying there is a chance of pregnancy if a human and a dragon were to mate?"

"Correct. But I'm also saying that it is possible for the human to carry a hybrid creature with both parents' genes. However my special spell will make the offspring, have **_more_** dragon genes so they could do everything a dragon can. However there would be certain limitations- like the hybrid would be susceptible to human diseases like the common cold. What's interesting though, is that their dragon genes can easily fight off human infections and attacks to the immune system."

"Amazing. Elma, you're so intelligent."

"Thanks but this spell requires a change from me also."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I want you to pleasure me."

I complied.

My hand reaches down to her dripping clit. I feel it throbbing against my touch. I gently rub it. Starting slowly, I then increase my pace. Elma moans in delight.

"That's it. Faster baby."

I massage her clit with even more speed. "Ohhh" she moans, the wagging of her tail undoing the bed linens.

She grips my shoulders. "I'm going to…ooohhh"

I feel something growing from where my hand was. I flick back my hand in surprise, looking down at a real cock.

"Woah. Elma, I'm impressed." She blushes.

"Hey you don't need to be embarrassed hun. I will make you feel better."

I slide down to Elma's waist and examine the glorious futanari cock. The tip's dripping with golden cum. The shaft is thick and round. It's unlike anything I had seen in eroge. Elma's member was nearly 12 or 13 inches long. It looks like 2 ½ inches wide. It was the futa cock of a magical goddess, something out of this realm, indeed. I notice her silence. The thick shaft is tinged with pink, smooth, with a long thick vein tracing its length. It endd in a rounded, lavender head just slightly wider than the wrist-thick shaft.

I wrap my small hands around the thick base of it, feeling her body heat through the silky flesh. I stroke it in both fists, pulling the skin back and forth over the rapidly hardening shaft beneath. I feel Elma squirm and her tail wagging furiously. I gave the purple head a soft kiss, looking down the length of her as she swells and grow. And grow she does, the shaft stretching a couple more inches and growing even thicker in my hands. I could barely touch my fingers around the straight column of flesh.

"You know, Elma, this is so awesome. From what I've seen in eroge, I know what men like women to do to them. But I never imagined I would have my own personal futanari babe to do this with. It's the best of both worlds, don't you think? I get your feminine beauty and your masculine length in one package."

She turns her head and looked directly at my glowing expression for the first time she had revealed her cock to me. "You-you really think so. It's the first time I have used this spell. All female dragons have it. I never thought I would one day, end up having to use it. I thought you would have been scared or even rejected me, Nai."

"I could never. You know I wouldn't do that. You talk too much. Just enjoy this."

I lick at the tip slowly, dragging my soft, wet tongue over the crown. The young dragon shudders as I kiss and slather her cock all around, letting out a soft moan of pleasure. When I was younger, I had fantasized about making the man of my life feel good, but doing the same for the cute, curvy woman was even sexier. I pride myself on my oral skills, but with her size, it was going to be a challenge!

I part my lips and wrap them around the crown, sucking hard to pull that monster cock inside her mouth. It's a tight fit, but I keep up my suction, wiggling my tongue just below the rounded tip. Elma seems to be enjoying it, her tail swaying as I bobbed and slurped, covering the first few inches with spit as I work them over.

"You do love this don't you?" she cried, her fingers curling in my long black hair. The programmer winked up at her horny bride. I let go of the shaft, sliding my hands up and down Elma's long 15-incher as she pushed her head forward.

Elma's thrilled scream of pleasure spurs me on. My throat feels rough and raw from being stretched so wide, but I push down further. Inch after inch slowly disappeared past my full, pink lips. Even I'm amazed by my ability.

"Don't stop Nai. This feels…so…good" She moans.

Our eyes meet as I bob back up, to let my gag reflex die down. I keep swallowing down on it, my head moving quicker, each time pushing the glistening line of spit marking her deepest penetration closer and closer to Elma's smooth belly. I pause several times, pulling off to gasp and catch my breath, but only for a few moments before diving back in. I consider myself an expert at this, but it's taking me some time, the minutes rolling by as I lose myself in the perverse pleasure of selflessly pleasuring my partner's cock before her.

"Elma, are you enjoying this?" I asked.

"Mhm!" Her moaned agreement make her mouth hum. I gasp in response as I feel her take some of my hair in her hand and pull my head toward herself, and I let her, giving in submissively as she impales yet deeper. My throat bulges under my chin, but I rock my body forward, and my sweet lips munch in a fitful "O" around the very root of my dragon wife's cock.

Elma's gaze is lustful upon me. I had never seen her look at me that way before. It feels even predatory…is it her member that's causing this reaction?

She begins to fondle by stiff breasts. I come ferociously.

"Damn, damn it, damn it!" Elma squealed. I feel her cock jerk and swell in my stretched gullet. I feel the first blast splash directly into my stomach, followed by another and another. I pull back quickly, sucking and swallowing for all I was worth. My tongue swirls around the head as it pops out of my throat, catching the last few spurts of heavy, sweet cum. It fills my mouth to overflowing, squirting out of the corners of my straining lips and dribbling over my chin. I couldn't swallow the load fast enough, she's just cumming too much!

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Elma whimpers as her chest heavs, her nipples hard little points on her wobbling bosom. Her cock, shiny and dripping with cum and spit, stands straight as a tree trunk from her meaty thighs.

"Sorry for what?" I croak. My voice scratched like an old woman's, and I giggle as she wipes my chin with her soft thumb.

"I didn't know it would have been so umm…explosive. Th-thank you." she squeaks under her breath.

I run my thumb along her glowing soft cheek. "It's no problem. Am I not your loyal sex slave, my goddess? Am I not here to pleasure you and support you in all your desires?"

"Hm. If you say so, we aren't finished, are we?"

"Oh we're just getting started" I whisper in her ear, making her squirm again.

I glance in the mirror to see my hair with beads of cum.

"What would you like me to do?" Elma whimpers softly averting her eyes from my own lustful gaze. I bite my lower lip hard for a moment before speaking very softly "I want- no I _need_ my mistress to take me" I replied.

"Fufufu your erotic entertainment is no match for me. I'll make you feel better than that shit!" she exclaimed.

"Ooh language, my lady."

"Pardon" she retracts.

Elma nod slowly and got up from her lying position. She mounts me, her cloudy eyes on me but instead of lust, there was a twinkle in them.

"You-you're very nervous. I can sense it." she plants a kiss on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

I looked the other way. "No I'm not!" I denied.

"I always say you're a terrible liar. It's going to be fine but it will hurt at first, Just relax" she tries to release my tension.

"I'm sorry but it's because I've never been with a man before so I'm still…it's still intact.

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Are you ready for your 'onee-sama' to tenderly dominate you?"

My face turned ruby red.

She leans in on my naked chest and places her ear near to it.

"Ooh what's this! Your heart rate seems to have increased. Don't worry, I have the right injection for you."

In an instant, her upper torso is partly covered in a nurse's outfit. Her bust is partially exposed. The outfit hugs her chest and stomach, making her two giant breasts, begging to be fully released. If this was anime, I would have passed out from a severe nosebleed.

She takes her gigantic member in one hand, guiding it to my slit. I wrap my arms around my lover's neck holding tightly as I felt the head of her member penetrate past my virgin folds. I wince in pain feeling my hymen being stretched and torn open by the dragon's shaft "Ahhhhhhh! It hurts so much!" I cried out as a small amount of blood trickles down. Elma wraps her arms around me embracing me gently she held her position inside me to allow me some time to adjust. I felt full, like it couldn't go any deeper- and the thing is, only about 3 inches were inside my hot canal.

"So big... Ahhh" Tears trickle down my cheeks but I try my best to hide them from Elma.

"I'm going to move now, is that okay?" I nod slowly knowing the worst is over. Elma slowly pulls her hips back until she feels her cock leave the warmth of my pussy then slowly penetrates once more thrusting herself till the head of her penis meet against my cervix, making me her woman, taking me as **_hers_** and **_only hers_**. I squeak in pain once more though the pain's not as severe as the first time. Elma begins to rock her hips back and forth, her thick shaft stretching and massaging my vaginal walls. ""Onee-sama"", it doesn't hurt anymore! It feels so good!"

"That's it, my sweet patient."

I slip my legs around Elma's waist, locking my ankles together. Elma continues to thrust at a steady pace into me.

"Ooooo…ahhhh" Elma moans. "Nai, you're so warm and you feel so good. I think I'm going to explode in you."

Elma grunts, her breath hot against my cheeks as her pumping became erratic. Her cock pulses, swelling inside of me. With a long, throat moan she shudders and hold still. Her cock lurches, firing her first scalding hot load deep into my womb. The cum seemed to last forever, her pearly seed pumping endlessly. It gushes out from my stretched lips, leaving a permanent stain on the linens.

"You've got the sweetest pussy," Elma moaned before kissing me.

"I love you."

"Love…you…more" she responded.

I feel her twitch in me again and soon she's shooting another hot load of her sticky cum into me.

"Elma, we're probably going to have twins or triplets with all your cumming" I joked.

She blushed.

I feel her pull out of me. Something was missing, I needed to be filled but Elma collapses on top of my aching body, clearly spent.

"Let's do this…another time" she says, gasping for air.

"Elma, I enjoyed this a lot. And the nurse outfit, how did you know?"

"Sometimes it pays to use my clairvoyance" she retorts, looking straight at the laptop on my little work desk.

I'm horrified. _Shit! my browser history._

END OF ARC 1

To be continued… (of course)


	21. A winter's chill

ARC 2

 _Time jump to 5 months_

It's winter. I can barely walk. It takes tremendous effort for me to get up from my bed just to use the toilet. And every hour, I have to pee. Carrying an unborn dragon-human baby in my stomach is a lot. Even if I seem to complain a lot, Elma and I are very happy soon-to-be parents. Well, considering our situation, we try to stay positive, although it gets rough at times. I remember once, I threw a tantrum because Elma had eaten all the chocolate pudding and I was desperately craving to have some. She was forced to get out of her bed at 12 am and buy some at the grocery store for me. I told her that if she eats all of my pudding, then the baby wouldn't get any either.

 _Flashback to two nights ago…_

'Thump'

"He kicking! Elma wake up!" I couldn't help but get excited every time I felt him kick. I tugged Elma's sleeve.

"Huh, wha?"

"I felt him just now." I told her.

Elma, now fully awake, shook her head and looked at me with pity, the way she always looked at me ever since I got pregnant.

She said in a low tone. "Cute" and turned her back to me.

Sometimes I find her like this. Sometimes, she talks non-stop about little dragon children and sometimes, she wouldn't even say a word when I bring up anything about our unborn child. I understood though. But I felt it was time we had a talk.

"Elma, if I'm not bothering you or anything, we haven't decided on a name as yet."

Her back still faced to me, "Th-that we'll do later, Nai" she said while, faking a yawn.

Through Elma's clairvoyance, we were able to tell that we were expecting a boy.

"Oh" I replied, shutting my eye, about to rest.

My eyes sprung open. "El-chan, I want to name him now. We should both do it. I'm due in a month and we still haven't thought of a name. I have some suggestions. Would you like to hear them?"

"Let's discuss it in the morning, Nai."

*Pause*

"Elma, you're afraid of getting too close, aren't you?"

Her back arched.

"We-well aren't you too?" she responded in a squeaky voice.

"Elma, look at me."

She turned to face me. In the dim light I could make out tear stains on her face.

"Frankly, yes I am. I know I'm just acting all strong and excited now but I know when the time comes for us to give him away, I'll be a crying devastated mess and I'll only have you so bear with me, please?"

"You don't need to ask me. I'm here for you." A single droplet landed on her chin.

I placed both my palms on her cheeks, which made an adorable pout. "Hey, remember our promise? We're doing this for us. I know we are both selfish and horrible and terrible for what we did. If there is a god, he probably won't forgive us. Our child is probably going to hate us. But he needs to know that we love him no matter what, and no matter where we are."

"But what are we going to tell our friends?"

"I don't care what people think. We'll tell people that we gave him up for adoption. I just need my child, our lovely little boy, to know his parents love him, even if he will never forgive us.

"Don't say that. I'm sure he will. He has the most forgiving and wonderful mother in the world" she said.

I planted a kiss on her forehead. "Don't want to keep you up any longer. Good night _mommy_. Sweet dreams."


	22. Beach day

Beach, fan service (just a little), fluff

Chapter Text

It was almost cloudy as much as it was sunny but that made no difference to us.

"Hurry Mommy, they're going to sell out."

For the umpteenth time, he called to the both of us. We were relaxing under a large red umbrella. Elma sipped on a fruit cocktail and I just lied on my back after playing in the sun for hours with him.

Elma lowered her sunglasses. "Hm, aren't you gonna go?" she asked me.

"No fair, lazy. I spent hours making a sand castle for him while you just sat there watching."

"Ahhh but the heat's killing me to move" she responded. "Nai, what'd you say we go for a swim after this?"

Before I could have responded, he tugged my arm and I was pulled to the beach shop by a giggling three year-old, his curly black hair flying in all directions as he ran through the door.

I felt a bout of relief as the cold AC rejuvenated me.

"Mom, mom. It's this one. I want this one." He pulled me to the little ice cream freezer in the corner of the store.

"Ok"

I looked down to where he was looking at. "Hm, chocolate vanilla swirl?"

He really takes after her.

His big sky blue eyes seemed to twinkle.

I laughed. "Sure. Just one though. Promise?"

He frowned, knowing I saw through him. "Okay."

We walked back to our umbrella where Elma was putting on sun screen.

"Come here naughty boy. You're going to look as black as coals before the day is out if you don't wear this."

He was going to run but I caught him by his arm.

"Ok but if I let her put this on me, then you would have to buy me another treat."

I chuckled. You really are Elma's son aren't you?

Elma folded her arms. "Fine."

"You spoil him a lot, you know" I responded.

"Well, he deserves to be spoilt" she said, ruffling his soft black hair.

"Aye sailor, let's get this lotion on yer. Ar'" Elma said in the most adorable pirate voice I have heard.

We both laughed and Elma's face changed to a redder complexion.

"Lie on your tummy Haru."

"What? I'm next too!" I said.

When the mother dragon had finished coating her son with sun screen, she smiled at me.

I lied on my tummy as Elma vigorously coated my back and the side of my breasts with sun screen, her soft oily fingers massaging my back.

Her one-piece bikini, exposing her fleshy thighs made it extremely hard for other men not to whistle as they passed by.

Elma ignored them or she simply gave them a smile.

"Hey concentrate!"

"So-sorry" she continued massaging my back.

"Haru honey, don't you want to go and build another beautiful sand castle for us?"

His tummy growled. "I'm hungry!"

He reached for the picnic basket and pulled out two sandwiches.

"Woah, hold up there son. It wouldn't be safe for you to go into the water after eating" I told him.

"Mom, you're forgetting I'm part-dragon."

I sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want."

"Hey Haru! She's your mom too. You have to obey her."

"Do you obey her?" he cheekily responded.

I hid my face in the towel I was lying on to conceal my erupting laughter.

Elma slapped the back of my head. "Hey what are you grinning about?"

"Mommy, mommy I want to go for a swim."

"Just now Haru."

After Elma was satisfied with her work of coating me will with sun screen, the three of us headed to shore. Haru ran into the water pulling Elma along with him. I put my toe in. The cool of the water was calming. I ran out to meet the two of them.

"I can't go any further than this."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you don't know how to swim."

We were far away from land but the water wasn't extremely deep. However I knew I wouldn't have been able to go any further considering the water got deeper the farther I went. I looked around. The other people I saw looked like tiny matchsticks in the distance.

"Let's gooooo!" Before I knew it, Elma transformed into a full-fledged blue serpent.

I gasped in surprise although Haru hardly reacted.

"Elma, what are you doing, people will see you."

"Not if we go out further."

The Xiao long lowered her form.

"Climb aboard, you two!"

I put Haru to sit on my shoulders and I climbed on her smooth back. Haru sat in my lap.

"Brace yourselves"

She took off. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, with the adrenaline seeping through every vein from the thrill riding her glorious serpent-body. We went further and further until the beach was out of sight.

I saw little fishes riding the blue waves alongside us.

Riding the waves on Elma was like riding a jet ski, only 10 times faster.

"This is nice. Aren't you enjoying it Haru?" I asked him.

"Mom, when I grow up, aren't you going to ride on my back too? I'll take you to all sorts of places. We'll go and explore other worlds."

I patted his head. "Of course Haru. I would love to explore with you and Mommy."

Elma gradually slowed her pace.

"The sun's going down. Today reminded me of centuries ago when I was still a child like Haru. My father used to let me ride his back when he raced the chaos dragons. He never lost a single race. Only one soul has ever beat him, though. The Leviathan is a respected being amongst dragons of all factions. Maybe I'll take you to meet him one day, Nai. I'm sure he would like you." Elma's voice sounded as if she was speaking through a fan.

"Mommy, who beat grandpa Leviathan?" asked my inquisitive son. I was curious to know as well.

"That's a story for another day, although I'm sure that person cheated!"

I rubbed her smooth moist scales. "Thank you for today Elma." She wagged her tail that created waves which probably reached miles.

"You don't have to thank me. You two are my world."

"It's getting late. I'm going to miss my anime" Haru said, almost bored.

I chuckled.

"Let's head back." The three of us rode in the sunset towards home.

End of Nai's dream.

I open my eyes to the dim sunlight seeping through the bedroom window. I awoke to the scent of strawberry-flavoured rice porridge.

Elma walks through the door holding breakfast in her hand. Every morning she brought me breakfast in bed, ever since I became pregnant.

"Wow, you're up early" she comments, moving her dark purple bang a little inward.

She places the food on the little bedside table.

I see her fingers fiddling with the handle of the cup of coffee she is holding.

"I have thought about it. I am being unfair to you Nai. I'm sorry that I kept delaying choosing a name for our son but I have a name in mind."

I sit up and listen with curiosity. "What do you think of Ha-"

"RU" I shout and point in her direction. She gasps. The cup of coffee she's holding, crash on the floor. "It's…it's not possible. We-we both had the same dream?" she asks.

"I dreamt we went to the beach and we rode the waves!" we both say out loud, at the same time.

"Jinx!" I scream.

"And you saw him, didn't you?!" She says, her face now only centimetres away from mine.

"Yes, I saw our boy. He had your eyes and my hair."

"And he had your nose and ears, Nai! And your curly black hair too!"

The loud ringtone of Elma's phone interrupts the momentum.

"My boss is calling me. Seems like it's an emergency."

She runs out the door. I assume she's going to get her handbag and put on her shoes but in two seconds she bursts through the bedroom door.

She leans in and kisses my lips. I want to kiss her deeper and longer but she quickly breaks off. Next, she plants a kiss on my swollen tummy. I'm surprised. It's the first time Elma has ever shown affection to our unborn child. I have no clue how Elma and I both got the same dream however I know it changed her. I could feel it.

"Haru is a beautiful name. I have to go. See you this afternoon." At the door frame, she blows a kiss to me and winks.

"Take care Elma!" I shout as she runs off to the office.


	23. Sayonara

"Not to be rude or anything, but you're saying that our Haru will be one hundred percent safe when he's with you?"

I'm holding Haru in my hands. He tugs at the ends of my hair. He stops what he's doing. His large blue eyes pierce my deep brown ones to indicate he knows we're talking about him. He's the most innocent, most precious child. A mother couldn't wish for more. I love him a lot. Elma loves our son too. As parents who are very concerned for our child, the day has come to finally let him go. Being with him for the short time has led me to truly believe that I am a very fortunate person. Even though it may not look that way, I am living a life I never thought I would have lived 2 years ago.

"I haven't seen you in all these years but I still do think of my parents... Father, I trust you. We both trust you. Nai is very concerned for our child and so am I. Please don't be offended by these questions."

The man gives a warm smile and sips his tea. Elma is sitting very close to her dear father. He pats her head and she blushes.

"Never, child. I would never be offended by you, my beloved daughter and your union to this gem of a young lady." He turns to my direction across the little dining table. I'm trying my hardest to hide a blush.

Elma's father, in his human form looks like any other senior citizen you would see in your village. He has a thick white mustache that has stains of tea as he sips from his cup. His eyes are barely open, it's like they're just squinting. He is short and bald and is clothed in a white cotton robe. He rests his brown stick against the table, which I assume would be a magical staff or something. His warmth is similar to Elma's. It's obvious your family influences who you become, in Elma's case.

"Elma darling, it would be an honour to take care of my grandson, with your blessing and of course with Miss Nayura's. Your mother is also very proud of you Elma. You've found a way to settle down. It gives me pleasure to say you have found your place, after all these years..."

Elma cuts him off midway. "Speaking of mother, how is she?" Elma averts her gaze to the white tablecloth.

"She's great. Same old. You know how moody she can get at times... But I know for a fact, she gives you and Miss Nayura her blessing. It is impressive how you have integrated into a strange society. When the Harmony faction heard, they couldn't have been any happier."

I look at my wife whose index fingers are meeting each other. She keeps her gaze on the tablecloth. "Oh? Is that so? We-well even I surprise myself sometimes."

She quickly glances at me. I know what she's thinking. A pang of guilt must have hit her when she remembered how she had rejected me when I had confessed to her. I guess even dragons make mistakes too.

"You both understand that Haru will have to undergo intensive and extensive training for him to become a strong dragon for the wars?"

I'm the first to speak up. "Yes Mr. Joui. I understand that it's his destiny. If I said I was in total agreement with this plan, then I would be lying but seeing as this is the only way, I can keep my Elma, Haru will be your loyal soldier. I'm sure he wouldn't disappoint you." I feel Haru grabbing some of hair and putting it in his mouth.

"Are you hungry baby? Yes you are" I say to my baby.

"Let me take care of it then" Elma gently takes Haru from my hands and playfully touches his little nose. I hear him giggle. Elma's eyes smile with Haru in her arms. It's a beautiful picture of mother and son, like it could be painted on a canvas by the best artist in the world.

She lowers the neck lining for the graphic tee shirt that she's wearing and her bra is loose while she places her swollen nipple in Haru's mouth. Elma's father turns the other direction.

"Hoho Humans have really influenced my daughter a lot" he comments.

When Haru is finished drinking every drop of warm breast milk from Elma, he falls silent, indicating his contentment. He's probably about to sleep. Elma does not feel exhausted or drained though. As a dragon, she can quickly make breast milk in her human form. We both would usually take turns to breast feed him.

"Your mother is probably worrying about me right now, Elma."

Elma kissed Haru's forehead. "Could I please hold him for one last time?" I ask.

"Go ahead" The solemn voice of Elma that was moments ago in her usual cheerful spirit, echoes throughout the quiet apartment.

His warm little body is rested in my arms. I plant a kiss on his sleeping forehead. "Go get em' soldier"

I gently hand him over Elma's father. He opens a swirling portal with one finger. "One more thing." Elma ties a band around his tiny wrist. It's a protection charm. According to Elma, Haru and her will be linked by the charm because she can feel his energy run through her veins when he wears it and thus she'll know when he's in harm's way.

"Don't worry. He's in good hands." Elma's father steps through the portal with our sleeping Haru in his arms.


	24. Yuri Yuletide

Yuri Yuletide

I can't believe an entire year has passed. It's been amazing, to tell the truth. When I think of all the good times I've had with Elma, it makes my heart feel an indescribable warmth. I can't help but be happy at how festive our little apartment looks after Elma and I had decorated it.

Snuggling up near to her and watching late night anime on our sofa while the heater is running makes me feel like the happiest girl alive. Sometimes I would fall asleep on her shoulders and I would feel her carrying me to bed and putting the blanket over me.

I've gotten accustomed to being pulled in to various restaurants and food mobiles by Elma but Christmas just takes the cake. We're walking through the brightly lit avenue on a snowy Christmas Eve and I swear she dragged me into five restaurants already.

"Honestly Elma, I don't know how you can keep this up" I tell her over a hot cup of coffee.

She smiles like a child who has been caught doing something mischievous.

"Aw come on Nai. It's Christmas...uh why are you looking so angry?" she kisses my forehead. No matter how many times before I have felt her kiss, my heart beats ten times faster everytime she kisses me.

"Elma Joui, you're going to be the death of me" I say.

Elma and I are like a normal married couple, despite the fact that she's a dragon.

Christmas day has arrived. I pull a sheet of icing cookies from the oven.

I feel her arms around my waist. She whispers into my ear. "Could I have one?"

"Sure but when they're cool. They just came out of the oven."

She takes one of the cookies and blows on it. She then places it in her mouth. That must be some sort of power of hers- the ability to cool down hot things, after all she's an aquatic creature.

"Mmmmm it's so good!" she exclaims. The baking sheet is nearly empty in five minutes as Elma has devoured nearly all of the cookies.

"I'm glad you liked them."

"Oh Nai, I've got you something."

She pulls a little box from behind her.

"It's something small but I thought that you would like it."

"Oh Elma, you didn't have to, baby"

"You're so humble, Nai, go on, open it."

I open the box to see a pair of diamond earrings.

I give Elma a smile but my face is disapproving. "These are lovely Elma but I can't accept these. You probably spent four month's salary to buy these just for me. I feel so bad taking them."

She burst out laughing. "No not really. These diamonds are rare diamonds found in Yehecahtl's cave. But we were good friends so he gave me them as a thank you for getting rid of the draught. I just made a little something-something from them."

I flung my hands around her neck. "Thank you Elma."

"Woah I take it you really like them."

"I love anything you gave to me. It doesn't have to diamonds, silver or gold, once I have you, that's my best Christmas present" I say, still embracing her warm body.

She takes the earrings and puts them on me.

"See, they look gorgeous on you" she comments.

"Now I feel more bad because I haven't gotten you anything like this."

"Nai! It's ok. You're my Christmas present."

I take out the top silver tray from the oven.

"Oooh you made this for me!" Her eyes fixate on the snowman-shaped chocolate I made for her.

"It looks absolutely yummy. I have to try some now."

"Wait. Say 'ahh'" I tell her.

She folds her arms and pouts. "Fine"

I break a piece of the chocolate and place it on her tongue to which she immediately bites down on. "MMMMMMMHHHHMMMM" She takes a minute to savour the taste.

"Nai, it tastes better than the bakery's. You need to open your own bakery."

I smile. "You flatter me too mu-."

She breaks another piece of the chocolate and places it in my mouth. Her face leans in and she extends her tongue in my mouth. Soon enough our tongues are fighting for dominance. My hand reaches behind my back to turn off the oven. We're now moving tongue-in-tongue to the bedroom. She breaks the kiss for me to breathe. Dragons can go longer without air than humans.

"Nai, close your eyes for a minute"

"Elma what are you doing?"

A minute feels like eternity.

"Ok open now"

She's completely changed her outfit from her casual wear to a sexxxy santa suit. Only her voluptuous breasts are covered in a red band with white fluffy material. The red and white "skirt" that she's wearing barely covers her pussy and I could see a long bead of moisture down her legs. The outfit is completed with a santa hat and black 2 inch heels. My breathing is loud.

My back touches the cold wall as her outstretched right hand corners me.

"Merry Christmas"


	25. New Year's Kiss

"Are you ready?"

"Give me a second. Let me turn off the gas."

It's only one hour to the new year. I'm in the kitchen baking muffins, right after Elma and I made some mochi.

I feel Elma sway me from behind. Her action causes me to do a 360. She does a little dance as she spins me around. Our hands are now interlocked. In a swift motion, she pulls me closer to her chest and my head is resting in her wide bust. I hear her heart beating rapidly.

She gives a little chuckle. "Come on Nai. You're slaving away in the kitchen and it's New Year's Eve." Elma's getting impatient.

I chuckle. "It's all for you honey."

"You're the sweetest thing Nai" she says with a twinkle in her eye.

She grabs my arm and takes me to the stairway that leads to the rooftop. I instantly remember the first time she had shown me her true dragon form. It happened just like this. She pulled me to the rooftop and revealed her beautiful serpent body to me.

She opens the door to the large open roof space. My eyes fixate on a small table with a single candle as the centerpiece. It is adorned with a gorgeous banquet fit for a royal couple.

"Elma, this is beautiful."

The casual blue sweater she was wearing moments ago transforms into a dark elegant evening gown. Her earrings are the long drooping kind that sparkles in the dark night.

I'm speechless at the way she looks- so delicate, classy and there is a glint of innocence about her, something supernatural, angelic even. My angel.

She is holding a scale of hers and points her right index finger at me. My clothes magically transform into a silk grey dress. Dragons have the fortunate ability to make their own clothing by using their scales. Elma can make clothing for herself by using just one scale.

She cups my cheeks. "Nai, you look very pretty tonight."

"Elma, so do you. You look so beautiful. I feel like I don't deserve this or you. You're so good to me...like an angel."

She blushes at my compliment but I was only being honest. "Am I not _**your**_ angel, Nai?"

"Ooh look at the time. You must be hungry Nai." She takes my hand and leads me to the table. She pulls the chair for me. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you El."

She takes a seat and pours red wine into our glasses.

"This is...Elma did you do all of this yourself?"

"Ye-yes. Is something wrong Nai? You don't like it? And I was telling myself that I went over-the-top"

"Shhh" I place my hand on her lips. "It's perfect Elma. I didn't know you were going to go all-out but it's perfect and I love it. Let's eat now shall we?"

Elma's tummy rumbles Some things never change. "Ye-yes" she says quietly.

The fingers of the night's cold wind caresses my smooth skin. The wind blows Elma's short hair to the left. Words can't describe the beauty she's currently emanating.

Up here on the rooftop, it feels like we're the only ones in the world. Just the two of us.

"It sure is dark tonight. Not even a single star or snowflake."

"I kind of like it though. It's strange" Elma adds.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Dinner was delicious Elma."

"I'm glad you liked it." Elma becomes overjoyed whenever I compliment her but I always tell her the truth.

We position our seats together and we sit next to each other to welcome another year.

"Elma, I want you to know that this year was the best year of my short life. So many things happened. I met you and we started a wonderful family. We made so many memories. Last year and the years before I spent New Year's by myself. I never felt myself looking forward to a new year. I never get why people say "Happy New Year" when it's just a new time to be recorded. A restart." I pause for a breath. "But I look forward to spending another wonderful year with you, or I should say, I look forward to spending many wonderful years with you."

Elma is nearly in tears. She's chuckling and on the verge of tears at the same time. "Nai, you said exactly what I wanted to say. You put in words what I find difficult to express. You're really amazing you know that."

I feel her hand interlock with mine. "Before I met you, I was lost. I travelled many lands and cities and met many people and creatures. But here is where I truly belong, with you.I will always love you Nai. No matter what comes between us, I want you to know I'll never stop loving you."

She tightens her grip on my hand and locks lips with mine. Her tender lips always have a homely warmth to them. I can now feel tiny snowflakes on my head.

We break the kiss and it's snowing. Elma makes a scarf for me. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Aw but if I do, wouldn't you take care of me if I'm sick?" I say, nuzzling playfully in her chest, her soft skin, like a pillow to me.

"Fufufu you fragile humans get sick after some snow. To answer your question, yes I would love to take care of you but on the other hand, I would hate seeing you sick and helpless."

We see fireworks in the distance. We touch our glasses together. "Cheers to a new year."

Elma stands up. "Where are you going?" I ask her.

"Nowhere. I just want to show you what real fireworks are." She inhales a deep breath and faces upward and before I know it, flames are coming through her mouth to create the most beautiful fireworks I had ever seen. _That's my dragon wife._

I'm mesmerized by the kaleidoscope of colours on display. I'm sure people two cities away could see the dragon's fireworks.

When she was finished, she came back to where I was sitting. "So what did you think?"

"It was amazing. I'm sure people two cities away from us could have seen it."

"Thanks. Hey Nai?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think our son is doing right now?"

"Aren't you the one with the magical powers Elma?, you tell me!"

"Fufu I don't want him to think I'm spying on him. I have an idea, let's call him tomorrow."

"That sounds great. I'd love to talk to him."

Both of us enjoy the firework displays of the 'mere human's for a few more hours until I enter a peaceful state of slumber in Elma's lap.

...

"Nai, wake up." Did I sleep on the roof the whole night?

I open my eyes and it's not entirely dark but not bright as yet either. "Nai, you're going to miss the first sunrise of the year if you sleep."

"Ok I'm up, I'm up."I notice we're still in our evening gowns unlike a traditional Japanese family who would be flaunting their yukatas. But then again, there was nothing "traditional" about us. We were unorthodox in the most textbook definition way. But I didn't care and she didn't either.

Elma's face glows in the warm sunrise. The morning holds a certain serenity. Even the birds haven't started their songs as yet.

Elma is first to break the silence. "It's nice, isn't it? I'm glad I get to live another day and see the sun rise next to you. I mean last year, I watched the first sunrise at Miss Kobayashi's household but it was no big deal to me. However I kind of get what Tohru must have meant now, when she said she wanted us all to see the year's first sunrise together. That was exactly one year ago."

Once again, our lips meet in the sun's glory.


	26. Nai's Dilemma Quickie

It's days away before I get my period. I know it because of the uncontrollable desire to fuck. I'm super horny the days leading up to my period. If my wife was human, she would have probably been exhausted for those couple of days. Luckily, her body and stamina are stronger so she could go for hours or days even.

We're standing so close on the train that will take us to our district after a long day's work. There is barely any breathing space between us. I have grown accustomed to overcrowded trains although Elma told me that one time I passed out and she caught me. She thought I was dying and created a huge scene on the train. Fortunately she was advised by civilians to let me rest and to give me water as soon as I regained consciousness. I couldn't believe it myself but the doctor told me my reaction was due to long periods of overwork and fatigue and the overcrowded train just fueled it to occur.

Today is different though. I don't feel that fatigued. Actually it's rare but I feel a burst of energy surging through me after a day's work at the company. I can feel her warm breath on my shoulder and neck. Her soft breathing is so erotic. It's driving me wild. The train stops and half of the passengers exit the train. I feel like I can breathe again. There is more space between the two of us now.

In a few moments the train makes its second stop and many passengers get off again. The few passengers now remaining are scattered about. It's only one more stop and we're in our district. I look around and notice a couple who are busy with their baby in the far left corner of the train. Next to them is a senior sleeping man. Four seats away from where we are standing are three teenagers. The girl looks engrossed in the novella she is reading. The boy is deeply focusing on something on his phone screen and is wearing headphones. The other boy is sitting by himself and wearing headphones while gazing through the window. Neither of the passengers pay heed to us.

Elma is silently gazing through the window. She's a generally quiet person especially when she's in public. I guess most people are. My body was overheating. In the past, I explained to Elma that human females feel very aroused during certain times of the month especially the time before their period comes which explains my current 'dilemma'. I couldn't wait until we were home for some reason. The thought of doing it in such a public place is pushing me over the edge.

I inch my face to her neck and plant a kiss on her sweet flesh. She shudders. I capture her attention. "Na- Nai, what're you doing?"

In a speedy motion, I grab her ass. She is surprised. "Woah Nai, are you alright?" she asks with a confused expression. We are still standing up even though there are many empty seats now. I plant another kiss on her neck.

"Nai, um-um when we reach home, we could continue this, ok?"

I grab her green tie and lightly shove her in the train wall. "Hey _**I'm**_ giving the orders here."

Her face turns bright red. "But this is a public place. What if someone sees us?"

I glance around to the passengers minding their own business. They are not too close to us to hear either. "No one will see us. They're not paying attention to us anyway. I want you now."

I kiss her. I pull her closer to my body. Her body is warmer. I let my right thigh massage her crotch through her skirt. She moves against my thigh. I feel her juices on my thigh as she dry humps it like she never has before. I then snake my hand inside her black pencil skirt. I could feel her moisture through her panties. I gently rub her clit and pick up my speed. She bucks in my hand. My fingers enter her warm canal. Her face is ten times redder. She stifles a moan. "Uh" her soft moan drives me even wilder. I continue fucking her hot wet pussy.

After a few more minutes, I can feel her dick protruding. At times of heightened arousal, sometimes her dick would appear.

I quiver as I feel her hand brush against my thigh. I feel the tip against my lace underwear. It now veers in my crotch. The head was now brushing off my cunt through my soaked panties. My body naturally begins to rub against the hard tip. I'm roughly absorbing Elma's hardness by rubbing it stiffly through the thin fabric. My cunt is thirstier. I can no longer take the teasing. Elma moves a little, inwards and outwards. She's dry-humping me inside the skirt and I am in total ecstasy. I bite my lips to prevent exhaling a moan. She touches me to ensure I am ready. Heck yeah, I am!

Her hand guides the monster-size cock as it pushes my panties to the side to allow entrance. My breath hitches as she thrusts into me. She penetrates deeper. My body moves fastly against it. I am now taking her full cock in my pussy. She softly moans again but only I hear it. I could feel her twitching in me. In a matter of moments, she shoots her load in my womb. It's winter here but I'm not feeling that cold because her hot sticky cum feels great in my womb and warms me up. She injects another load of her hot semen in me. And then another.

Suddenly the train comes to a stop. We quickly fix our clothing. I glance down my legs to ensure I'm not leaking cum. No cum is to be seen miraculously as I am sure Elma shot about a litre in my womb.

We exit the train. "That felt great El. Guess I'll treat you tonight."

We stopped at a fast food restaurant. A few big macs and milkshakes later, and we are sexing again in the restrooms. I am like a wild animal. I When we get home, I orgasm twice and we go to sleep.


	27. Hanami

We disembark the train at 6:30 pm on a Thursday evening. It's the first days of Spring. I couldn't believe how quickly I passed a cosy winter with the love of my life. Speaking of Spring, the word 'haru' means spring in Japanese. It was actually around the spring-time that I met Elma for the first time. Maybe that would explain why we both agreed subconsciously to name our son 'Haru'. Coincidence? I think not. I glance at all the couples lined up at the various food mobiles in the street vividly remembering the day I met her for the first time when she was trying hard to choose an ice cream flavour. I was the one who helped her decide that day. A whole year had gone by since then.

Since the beginning of spring, the streets have become more livelier.

"It doesn't matter where I go but spring is always a beautiful time of the year" Elma's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Hm sure is" I reply.

"Speaking of, I want to take you somewhere Nai."

"Ok sure" My mind begins to wonder where she's taking me.

We're currently heading in the direction of our apartments but she then turns in the opposite direction. "It's this way" she points in the direction of the park.

So we're walking through the dark park entrance. "Elma, mind telling me why we're walking through the park on a weeknight?"

"Be a little more patient. You'll see."

 _Oh I know now! Elma has hanami in mind for the both of us. Nice work El-chan._ It's only obvious because why else would she take me to the park in the night.

My guess is right as my eyes catch the awe-inspiring sakura trees standing proudly, boasting its beauty to the people in the park, who are mostly couples.

She takes my hand in hers and we're now walking hand in hand under the sakura trees.

"Elma, they're beautiful. You picked the right time to come here because in the evening there is not so much people here as compared to the day time. My mind recollects the time I came to hanami or flower viewing as a child with my family. We would have picnics under the trees.

"But we can't stop here Nai. I know of a place where we can go to privately enjoy them" she says proudly while puffing out her chest and walking as proud as a lion. If it's one thing I admire about her, is her confidence. She's the one who can take my hand and carry me away to some place I have never been or show me something I have never seen. She turned my boring ordinary life upside down in a good way. She taught me that it's okay to feel sad and cry at times. From an outsider's point of view, it is ironic that a dragon teaches a human about feelings. Sure she can appear bossy to some people and stubborn but that's part of her charm. She may even appear as an uptight and strict individual but anyone who knows her properly would know that she is anything but a stick-in-the-mud. She's learning quite fast in this world and has become an even better communicator than I could.

We walk in the park until I see a stream which glimmers in the moon's light.

I realize that we are walking to a particular bridge along the river, cherry blossoms lining both sides, their petals _just_ beginning to fall. We step on the bridge. It's old and creaky. It has moss growing underneath but I enjoy the peaceful atmosphere nevertheless. It is a small arched bridge. No one is here because we are on the opposite side of the park. Everyone else is on the other side. I don't know how Elma knows about this place but she always seems to know about where beautiful places are located in her world and even in this one. From here, we can see the sakura upclose.

We stand in the middle of the bridge. Elma places her palm on her chin and rests her elbow on the bridge rail. I look down in the stream to see some petals floating on the surface of the water, following the timid current of the stream.

"Sakura or cherry blossoms, as some may say represent the fragility and beauty of life. It serves as a reminder to people to never take the beautiful and wonderful moments in life for granted because they'll be gone before you know it." Elma says while gazing up at the trees. I'm impressed by her philosophical perspective. I guess dragons are innately wise or maybe it's because they have lived for so many years and have experienced so many things.

"It also brings many people together to marvel at its beauty" I add.

As if she read my mind she says "Nai, I know the others take me for a fool and the 'cute office bimbo type' but you saw through me. You knew I was more than that. I mean, even my old acquaintance Tohru thinks I am a fool. I don't know if I am one but I know you see me for who I really am. You're the only one who really knows me more than anyone else and we haven't even been together for so long. You're quite an introspective person so I was surprised when I found out you had taken interest in me. You didn't assume my personality like most people. You didn't want anything else from me other than my love and compassion. You showed me that there are people who can accept a person for who they truly are. I appreciate that.." She smiles and slightly tilts her head.

I take in her warm smile. She's still in her business suit with her red-framed glasses on but her beauty complements the night. Some sakura petals rest on her head. The gentle breeze tussles our hair. As I look at her, I remember the day she proposed to me, on her knees with a ring in a box. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Before we were married, I was grateful for the friendship we had developed. Just having someone else listen to me and hear my problems felt relieving. I was sincerely grateful for her companionship.I look at the woman who has always showed me genuine care from day one, the woman who always comforts me when I need it the most, someone who makes me happy, the woman who was my first lover and mother to my first born child, the one who always listens to me, the one who can show me things I have never seen before, the person who I can laugh with, the person with whom I can share my saddest and happiest moments,,the person I admire the most and the person who loves me and will always love me. Maybe I'm conceited to think that way but I know she won't ever forget me even when I am gone.

"Elma, nothing in this world could replace my love for you. andthank you for tonight. I'm glad I got to see the sakura with you." I place my hands around her shoulders and press my lips against her. We kiss for a few minutes before breaking apart. We lock gazes for a few moments. I notice the sakura petals slowly falling all around us. Her smile softens. Her eyes are filled with warmth. There is a glint of satisfaction in her expression. I could tell that she's glad she's making the best of my short time on this earth with her. I wouldn't have it any other way.


	28. Come home soon

I finish up my bath. When I exit the bathroom, it's 7:30. At this time, both Elma and I would finish our baths and settle down for dinner- unless she's working late. This morning she told me she will have to stay back a little later with her team because their deadline was tomorrow and there were many corrections to be made. I didn't have any problem with her staying a little late to complete her work. After all, it's the company that feeds us!But it was indeed torturous peeling my eyes at the clock, waiting for her to get back. And it is stupid of me to worry about her but I can't stop thinking about her.

I turn on the television to drown out the sound of the clock hands moving, mocking me as the time went by waiting for the sound of her knocking the door. The anime takes my mind off of her for a while. As the commercials air, I anxiously glance at the time again to see it's almost 9:00.

 _"Maybe I should warm up her dinner"_ I thought, because knowing Elma, the first thing she would want after working overtime is food. To the kitchen I went and warmed up her food. "She must be so hungry. Hurry up and come home Elma." I switch channels, browsing to find something else to watch other than the 'late night anime' that will soon start airing.

My eyes are shutting but I forcefully try to stay awake. I make some coffee to keep me up. It's now 10:25 but I'm still on the living room couch, sipping coffee. I didn't want to go and sleep without her. I'm her partner, it's my duty to wait up for her, no matter how late she is. There is a quiz show on and it keeps my mind occupied with something else.

 _"Knock-knock"_

My heart pounds in my chest from the feeling of relief that she's finally back. It's 11:00 on the dot. I quickly stand up and flee to to the door. I open the door to see a slouching Elma with flushed cheeks. Her clothing is all untidy and her eyes are dreamy.

"Elma where were you so late?" I place my hands on my hips. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and a loud hiccup is to be heard. "Nai, I'm drunk." I instantly think of Kobayashi. I shake my head in disbelief. I close the door and take her bag.

I know better than to start on her without her having a proper meal. "Elma sit here. I'm going to warm up your dinner, ok?" I say as I take off her shoes.

"Tha- _*hiccup*_ you" she barely makes out. She looks exhausted. She hardly drinks and when she does get drunk, she's the 'tired drunk' type. I bring the food to her and she happily digs in like a dog when its owner feeds him.

In five minutes Elma is finished eating the udon I made her. "It was delicious. Thanks Nai." The heavy meal makes Elma feel less drunk I assume. Thankfully her energy has been restored. I know for a fact that eating makes you feel better when you're tipsy from my college days.

"Elma I ran a bath for you. But before you bathe, I want to ask you something. Did you went out to drink with Kobayashi again?"

She bends her neck, unable to look me in the eye. "Yes."

I sigh. "And why didn't you call me and tell me you were going drinking?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that we finished around 8:30 so Kobayashi-senpai asked me to have a couple of beers with her and Takiya-senpai. Yes she would always say something like that when she's inviting me to drink with her. I don't know how to turn her down without feeling back because they're my senpais who help me out a lot. They help me to finish on time too. I'm grateful for them. And I wanted to call you but my phone died and when Kobayashi-senpai and Takiya-senpai are drunk, they turn into totally different individuals. They always seem to argue about maids and maid outfits and it's useless asking them anything when they're in their own world." She paused for a moment and then continued. "Sometimes I just go along with them, without having any intention to drink but Kobayashi-senpai would say something like 'Elma, drink up! We're in the same slave boat after all!' and I would tell her 'Sorry senpai but I don't really imbibe' and then she would force me to drink and I wouldn't refuse."

I stand more closely to her. I place my arms around her shoulder this time. I say softly, "Elma look at me. I know your senpais are good people. You're a hard worker and you deserve a good social life. I don't want to take that away from you but when you are late I feel sorry for you. And you shouldn't do anything you don't want to do either. You should know when it's ok to just say 'no'".

She stands and bows in apology. "I'm really sorry Nai. Do you forgive me?" she squeaked. I could see the remorse in her eyes. I pat her head. "Elma, I already told you it's ok. It's getting late so take your bath and come to bed, ok?"

…

I hear the door of the bedroom click and her soft footsteps. She climbs into bed, my back facing her. She wraps her arms around me, in the spooning position I've grown so accustomed to. "Good night."


	29. Elma the maid

The sound of Elma's fingers cracking interrupts my hobby of reading manga. "Man, I'm finally finished with this project" she says as she stretches. She has been on her laptop the whole day doing some work assignment. I didn't want to interrupt her so I let her work quietly.

"I'm glad you're finally finished. Seems like hard work you did there? Should I get you something to drink?" Her tummy grumbled. She blushes. "All this hard work made me hungry" she says as her index fingers touch each other.

"That's ok. I'm going to make dinner anyway so give me a few minutes" I say as I get up from the couch.

When we finish eat, we check to see if anything good is on but nothing good is on tv.

"Hey what about a game of Old Maid?" I suggest.

"Old maid? What's that? Will we be playing with a senior person?" she asks like an innocent 4-year old girl who is just discovering the world.

I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry for laughing. Old Maid is a card game."

"Ooh I remember humans from the other world played cards in the pubs all over and this other game with tiny rectangle blocks that made a loud sound on the tables when the men hit them down but I can't remember the name. I believe Father used to play it in his leisure when I was a little girl."

"Oh you mean dominoes?"

"Yes! That's it."

I bring out a deck of cards and explain the rules to her. "Fufu seems simple enough. Let's get kraken."

"Oh I get your pun cuz you're from the sea and all. "But not so fast." I devilishly chuckled. "The loser has to cosplay as a maid."

"Oh you're on! I will not lose to a human" she says proudly.

After a few minutes of Old Maid, Elma loses. She cries out. "Ahhhh this game is unfair. Please I would like a rematch" she puffs her cheeks, folds her arms and turns her face away

"I won fair and square you know but ok." We play another game and she loses again. "What, this is impossible!I cannot accept defeat from a human" she squeaks.

I pat her head. "It's ok."

"Sure, I'll cosplay. If Tohru can do this then I can too!" she says sounding excited.

"That's the spirit! You have to be a maid for the entire day tomorrow. It's not like you have to go anywhere because tomorrow is Sunday."

"Hmph I wanted to cash in on the sale at the cake shop in front of the station but um looks like I'll have to do that another day" she says blushing from the thought of going out in public in a maid outfit.

I pat her head again. I recently discovered she likes it when I do that because her tail moves from side to side. "I promise to treat you to dessert from Sakibe's this week." Her eyes light up like a bulb and her mouth is drooling.

…

 _The next morning_

I awake to the lovely scent of coffee, eggs and pancakes." _Mm looks like Elma is making breakfast today. She makes the fluffiest pancakes."_

I rub my eyes as I enter the kitchen. "Mornin Elmauhhh" my eyes are blessed with the sight of Elma attired in a black and white traditional French maid outfit. The hem of the outfit is hitched up to her thigh high enough so I can see her butt. Her tail is not concealed though but it makes her look pretty. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Oh my! This was too much. Her santa suit and nurse outfit were erotic but this maid outfit just takes the cake. The outfit has long black sleeves that are partially draping which kind of resembles a blazer's. She looks so sexy. Takiya and Kobayashi would probably die to see her dressed as a maid.

"A pleasant good morning to you Ojou-sama" she says with a gorgeous smile, while placing a plate of food in front of me. "Please enjoy."

My mouth is watering but it's not because of the food.

"Well done Elma, great job! I didn't expect you to play the part so well." I thought she would have worn the costume for a few hours and that was it. I wasn't expecting her to treat me like her real master. But then again, something like this hardly happens so I should enjoy it.

She gracefully eats her food, chewing slowly and allowing herself to digest it properly.

I'm still pleasantly shocked at her change in demeanor.

We finish up eating. Deciding to play along I compliment her. "Thank you Miss Joui. The food was excellent as always." Her tail swings from side to side. "Oh you really think so Ojou sama? I'm humbly flattered" her face vividly reddening.

She washes the dishes.

"Let me help you dry them." I reach for a dishcloth.

She gently takes it away from me. She shakes her head. "No no. I will take care of these domestic duties. Please go and take a bath. I already prepared one for my lady."

"Oh? Shucks, thanks Miss Joui. You didn't have to."

 _Damn, she really thought this out!_

I hear the door of the bath opening and she steps in. "Would you like me to wash your back for you?"

"Sure" I respond eager for what is to come. She gently and smoothly washes my back with the sponge. "This feels great." I'm pleasantly taken aback by her tongue on my ear lobe. I begin to feel tingles all over my body. "Do you wish for me to pleasure you as you take your bath?" she whispers in my ear. Her warm breath sends all the hairs on my body standing upright.

...

And so my Sunday passes quietly with Elma dusting and polishing the furniture. She would even climb on a stool to clean the ceiling, all the whileflashing me her round butt. When she catches me peeking, she would give me a wink.

 _.ever_


	30. Wedding Part 1

"Whew I'm glad we got most of the shopping done today" I say as we walk down fourth avenue in Oborozooka district. My hands are full with bags and so are Elma's.

"FREE MENU SAMPLING!" Elma exclaims and runs across the double lane road like a mad woman. I am taken aback that nothing struck her.

"Wait Elma!" She doesn't hear me. I have a hard time catching up with her. When I make it across the road I look around but I don't see her. Being with her is like looking after a child sometimes but I don't mind it.

 _Where did she run off to again?_ This was the second time she did so on our shopping trip.

 _Food, that's it! Where there's food, there's Elma._

So I scan my surroundings looking for possible signs of food. I check the hotdog stand but she's not there. I remember what she said- something about "free menu sampling". So I glance around once more to see I'm standing right in front of our local wedding hall. There is a standing sign that reads

" _Free menu sampling today for all couples!_

 _Come in and try our delectable food to make your wedding truly memorable."_

 _OH MY GOD!_

I quickly enter the building. I see Elma at the reception desk.

I hear their conversation from a distance.

"Sorry ma'am but you need to have a partner with you in order to try the menu." The receptionist looks obviously tired of Elma standing there. Elma looks like a sore thumb.

I approach the desk. I'm so embarrassed right now. "Um we're sorry. This was clearly a misunderstanding. Let's go Elma." I tug her sleeve.

"Oh Nai you finally reached. This lady was telling me I can't try their delicious food unless I have you with me"

The young brunette receptionist examines us. She smiles. "Oh my! You guys are cute. Well you can both go through the door on your left."

"Elma I don't think it's a good idea. You've caused enough trouble for today" I say firmly.

"But Nai, I promise I'll be good" she says with puppy dog eyes, clearly welling up. I can't resist them. I think about it. Trying their food can't be so bad. It's not that I'm interested but Elma clearly wants it.

I sigh giving into her desires.

"Fine."

"YAY what are we waiting for then?" Elma grabs my hand and we walk through the door into a large spacious room. I see about five couples- smiles on all of their faces. They look so happy. Each couple has their own event planner. A tall blonde in a light pink sundress come up to us. Se is carrying a clipboard."Hello there. My name is Minami. I will be assisting you both today. Both of you, please make yourself comfortable." The three of us sit at a small round table.

Elma looks confused. She raises her hand.

"Yes?" Minami responded.

"Um I was made to believe that I could try some of your delicious food for no cost."

"Yes Miss. We'll get to that soon enough however our policy here is that the couple must have a rehearsal ceremony first. It's like a real wedding after all. First the ceremony, then the food."

"Ohhh I understand now" Elma says enthusiastically.

My hands are becoming clammy. " _Oh no! I didn't prepare for this. I'm not ready for a fancy ceremony even if it's a fake one. I don't know what to do."_ I think of the beautiful girls I see on their wedding day, walking down the aisle in movies and my mind calls back the memories of attending my cousin's wedding 8 years ago. How gorgeous she looked! I'm not even that pretty to dress up and play bride. This is clearly not for me.

"Er will the rehearsal cost us?" Elma asks.

"It's absolutely free of cost. However if you like what you get here, we'll give you a twenty-percent discount if you book your wedding ceremony and reception with us."

"Um I'm not feeling well. Is there a bathroom I can use around here?" I ask Minami.

"Yes. Just go through the first door you see when you turn the corner."

Elma looks concerned. I hope she doesn't follow me. I need some time to think and be alone.

I speed walk to the bathroom and close the door. Luckily there's no one here.

I look at myself in the mirror. "Nayura, what are you doing? This is not for you. You were never one of the pretty girls in your class. You never got fifty prom proposals, not even a single one. You will never be a beautiful bride so quit your delusions." I grit my teeth.

"Baa-kaa!"

I gasp. My eyes shift to my right in horror. Of course, Elma is standing there. She apparently got in and I was so focused on my self-loathing, I didn't hear her come in.

"Um Elma, um how long were you standing there?"

She shook her head. "Long enough to hear the horrible and untrue things you said about yourself."

Yes I'm aware I sounded like an insecure teenager there but sheesh, she didn't have to rub it in. She came closer to where I was standing which was over the sink. She took my right hand in her hands and clasped them closely to her bosom. "Nai, listen to me. You need to have more confidence in yourself. I like you for who you are and nothing will change that. But it seems no matter how much I tell you this, you are still somewhat insecure about your appearance. You don't have to be. I accept you and that's all that matters okay?" She pauses. I'm unable to look her in the eye so I keep my focus on my shoe. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble today so I will make up for it. If you don't like this, then we could just go home."

 _Why? Why does she always have to save me? Why can't I save myself for once?_

Maybe she's right. Maybe I should grow up. I'm lucky to have someone who accepts me for the way I look. What was I thinking, running off like a little brat?

I gave her the best smile I can. I want her to know I'm her wife and I will be brave for her.

"Let's get married" I say confidently.

"Are you sure?" Elma asks, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Then, if this is what you want, let's do it. Let's go out there and show them we're the best couple" she says with a burst of enthusiasm.

I laugh. "We're not competing with anybody."

"I know." We look each other in the eye and share another laugh.

PART TWO COMING SOON

I'd like to say a warm thank you to my friend 4AD for the continued support.


	31. Wedding Part 2

"You are both a lovely couple. However I didn't get your names?" Minami says when we return from the washroom.

"Sorry we didn't get to introduce ourselves. I am Nayura Nishigaki and this is Elma Joui."

"It's a pleasure meeting both of you. I'm the manager of this establishment. I want to let you know that we treat same-sex couples like any ordinary couple here. We don't discriminate. After all, everyone is allowed to choose who they love. My very sister married her girlfriend here as a matter of fact."

"Thank you Minami." Elma says.

"So shall we get started?"Minami asks.

We answer at the same time.

Minami chuckles. "I see you are both excited. That's nice. So first I'll arrange for the both of you to have dress-fitting. I'll take you to Miss Yukari and Miss Nagisa." We all stand up and follow her to the second room when you turn the corner. In that room, there are two white doors- one on the left and one on the right. Could this place get any bigger?

Two women come out from the room. They are holding tape measures in their hands. "Hello. My name is Yukari. And this is Nagisa. We'll both be assisting you today." The two young women politely welcomes us.

"They're here for dress-fitting for rehearsals. I'll leave you in their care. We'll meet outside when you're finished." Minami exits the room.

"So you can come with me. I didn't get your name, sorry" Yukari says.

"It's Elma."

"I'm Nayura but you can call me Nai for short." I say.

Nagisa, the short haired girl leads me to the room on the right and Yukari takes Elma to the room on the left. In the small room, there are bridal dresses of many sizes and colours on large racks.

"Hm, I think this will be a great fit for you Nai-san" Nagisa disappears behind the clothing racks and I follow her.

…

"You're ready. You look beautiful. Let's go meet them. I'm sure you are excited to see her." I'm smiling a lot from the excitement of seeing Elma in a bridal gown. "Yes. Thank you so much Nagisa."

Nagisa finishes doing my make-up. She did a great job. I look so different. I am donned in a lovely white bridal A-line gown. It fits my body perfectly. Nagisa hands me the bouquet. I can't believe this is actually happening. I never thought the day would come where I would get to wear a bridal gown and actually walk down the aisle with someone I love dearly.

"Time to go."

I take a deep breath and exhale. Nagisa opens the door and step aside. In front of me Elma stands in a resplendent white dress, bouquet in hand. The dress fits Elma as if she was born to wear it. There is a glow about her as radiant as the sun. She is wearing her glasses. She looks even cuter. She's my bride. She's truly my bride. I can't help the few tears that gathered in my eyes as the moment hits me. We lock smiles and our smiles grow as we take in the sight of each other.

"Nai, how do I look? What do you think?"

"Elma you look very elegant. The dress fits you excellently."

"You look very cute too Nai."

"Thank you" i say trying to hide a blush.

"Both of you can proceed to the chapel" Minami says breaking us out of our gazes.

 _A chapel? I'm dumbfounded. We're going to have our actual rehearsal in a chapel? This place is magical._

"It's the door at the end of the hall. I'll take you both"

We exit the dressing room. Down the hall I see a large oak door. That must be the chapel.

As we approach the door, Minami speaks up again. "Ok go on you guys. Don't be shy."

Minami opens the large oak door. At the end of the aisle, I can see a senior man who I assume will lead the ceremony. He looks very content and is reading.

Elma stands beside me. We both take deep breaths and exhale. I lock my arms with hers. The moment every girl dreams about finally comes. We take a step forward. We're actually doing it. We're actually walking down the aisle together. It's like I'm in a dream. This is so surreal. I can't believe the day has come where I'm walking down the aisle. The benches are empty but I picture all of our friends and family are there to wish us well.

We reach the marriage officiant. We're now facing each other. We're holding each other's forearms. Her eyes are warm with love.

"Are you both ready?" he asks.

"Yes"

"We are gathered here to unite Miss Nayura Nishigaki and Miss Elma Joui in the bonds of matrimony."

He looks at me first. "Do you take Elma Joui, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Then he looks at Elma. "Do you Elma Joui, take this woman Nayura Nishigaki to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and honour, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss."

Both of us are smiling. We lean in and share a deep prolonged kiss. Elma dips me a little. We pull back and look into each other's eyes where all the love and happiness is shown.

…

After the ceremony, we enter the banquet hall where we see some couples. "Is this the Elysian fields? There's so much to try. I don't think I can finish tasting all today."

Elma is right. There are many flavours of cake to choose from and over a hundred menu items.

...

"Before you guys leave, you can collect your photos from the receptionist." Minami says.

"Photos?" I ask.

"Yes we took a few while you were exchanging vows."

"Thanks a lot Minami. We are very grateful for what you did for us today" I tell her.

"You two are a very cute pair and I wish you the best in your future together. I hope you do plan your wedding with us."

We collect our photos. I know I will have to frame them and put them in our living room.

As we exit the building Elma speaks up. "Nai, today was magical. I enjoyed myself alot. But I want a real wedding ceremony one day. I want my son to be with us through it all. Kanna can be the flower girl. Kobayashi-senpai, Lucoa-dono and even Tohru can all be bridesmaids. And then we can have a huge reception after with lots of yummy food. Our wedding will be just like the one I saw in that magazine!"

"Me too Elma. They're very expensive but a real wedding would be nice when we have saved up enough for one."


	32. Promotion Gathering

A/N This chapter contains some expletives.

My boss was happy today. She gets happy on days of staff get-togethers and company events. Miss Sakurai has a jovial personality but when people put her under pressure she gets edgy like most people would do. I have been working under her for about 5 or 6 years. She's about 9 years older than I am. She has a light tan and keeps her brunette hair in a bun. About the event, I would say it's a large meeting where staff from all sections gather bi-annually and they announce any new developments for the company, who were promoted or will be promoted, and the winners of employee of the month awards etc. After the meeting, everyone is treated to free lunch. Today is that very meeting that so many employees look forward to and prepare for months.

I enter the conference hall. It's packed like I expected. I try to see if I can make out Elma or Kobayashi but I can't see neither of them. They're probably in front. I take a seat in the back, like I always do. But the seats at the front are all filled.

The CEO Mr Magatsuchi takes the podium and does the opening speech. He mentions the company's profits and he thanks the staff for all their hard work. Everyone cheers when he announces everyone will be getting 5% raises.

My boss who was my section's manager takes the podium next. "Thank you for that lovely presentation Mr. Magatsuchi. Now I'm pleased to announce the employees of the month for the past six months."

"Give them 50% raises" Akio calls out from the crowd. His male friends all back him up and similar shouts are heard in the crowd.

"Ahaha I see we have a lively crowd here today" Miss Sakurai comments through the mic. Everyone was so lively and enthusiastic today whereas on normal days, we're all so robotic. For some reason, this meeting always brings back memories from high school assemblies. Bursts of laughter and chatter emerges from the crowd.

"Ok please quiet down everyone." In five minutes the crowd is quiet awaiting the announcement we're all so hyped for.

"For October, we have Miss Tachibana from PR." Everyone cheers for her. The short blonde goes up on stage and collects her award money, token and plaque. She gets her photo taken as she receives her award.

"Next we Mr. Komiyama from Sales for November's Employee of The Month and I am also happy to say Mr. Komiyama has been promoted to Senior Sales thank you for your hard work and dedication, Mr Komiyama."

The same process is repeated for December.

"And I would all like you to give a round of applause for my own outstanding employee who has proven to be a great worker. I could always depend on her. Please come to the stage Miss Nayura Nishigaki. You're employee of the month for January of this year. Additionally Miss Nishigaki has proven herself to be promoted to the position of Senior Supervisor effective today."

My heart is thudding in my chest. I wasn't expecting this in the slightest, seeing as I got Employee of the Month a few years ago. But a promotion? I thought I would have been stuck in the same position for all my life in the company. My hands are clammy. I hear applauses. Dumbfoundedly i go up on stage and collect my award.

"GO NAI! CONGRATULATIONS!" I hear Elma;s voice from the crowd. She stands up clapping for me which attract some gazes. I give her a smile. I'm glad my efforts have been recognized.

Miss Sato then collects her award for February.

"Finally, for March's Employee of the Month, it was a tough decision but after a fair voting process, it was decided that Miss Elma Joui from System Engineering clearly deserves the award. All the nominees are very outstanding employees too. Thank you all for your hard work." I'm more happy for her than myself. My heart is bursting with pride for her like a parent who is proud of their child when they bring home good grades. She started in this company cleaning toilets and making tea for coworkers apart from her programming tasks. She takes her job very seriously and works hard. Despite coming from a wealthy and prestigious family, she still managed to do unappealing tasks even humans hate and that's something truly commendable.

I stand up and cheer her on. "Congratulations Elma! You did it!" My voice barely reaches the entire room. She sees me. "YEAH!" she puts her plaque in the air. All eyes are on her. The crowd goes wild for her. She's what you would say the 'office mascot'. Most people like her and get along fine with her. Her achievement is no surprise to me because Kobayashi collected Employee of the month awards about 4 times in the past and so has Mr. Takiya. I heard those two are some of the most competent System Engineering staff. I don't really know much about their section because Elma and I work in different sections and we report to different people.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that Miss Joui's contract will be renewed. She will no longer be an apprentice. She will now be a permanent employee here. Thanks to her hard work and her colleagues' recommendations, Mr. Magatsuchi has decided to promote her to Junior Intern Supervisor effective today. Congratulations! Can we get another round of appl-" Miss Sakurai's voice is drowned out. The crowd shouts cheers for her.

"Elma-senpai Senpai!" the interns who were seated right behind me were cheering for their new supervisor. _Elma has upgraded to senpai, huh?_ Every year our company would take on interns who were college students and train them for a while until the company decides which interns they want to keep as permanent staff. She had been working closely with interns, helping them out with the basics and monitoring them. They seem to like her a lot. They take her to lunch sometimes and brings sweets for her. She's gotten increasingly good at her job too.

I'm glad the CEO decided to confirm her. She wasn't an apprentice any longer.

…

"Nai I have upgraded to the rank of 'supervisor. What do you think?" she cuffs her fist in the air.

"I'm so proud of you. Guess I'll have to treat you then."

"Nai I want to hug you and kiss you so much. I'm also happy for you too"

I blush. "Maybe when we go home" I say in a low tone.

We're at lunch with Takiya and Kobayashi.

Kobayashi warmly looks at Elma. "Don't let it get to your head, ok Elma? You'll have more responsibilities now."

"I'm aware and I'm prepared for it!" she responds enthusiastically.

Takiya chuckles.

"Congratulations Nai." Takiya tells me.

"Thank you."

"So Kobayashi how are you and Miss Tohru and little Kanna too?" I ask the redhead.

"They're both Tohru would ask me about how you are too, Nai."

"Is that so? Well isn't she a nice girl?"

"And what about Mr Fafnir, Mr Takiya?"

"Oh Fafnir- dono is usually at home playing RPG's. I guess he's grown addicted to games and anime."

As we chat, Elma is happily chewing her grilled squid.

"Oh? I like anime too. I used to watch a lot when I was a student." I say.

"Tohru just texted me. I told her about Nai and Elma's achievements and she asks if you all want to meet up at our place tonight for a little get-together?" Kobayashi asks us.

I turn to Elma who probably hasn't heard a word Kobayashi just said. When she's deeply focused on eating, she blocks out everything else.

I place my palm in front of her face and make a waving motion. "Hey want to hang out at Kobayashi's place tonight? Tohru is throwing a party for us."

"Huh? Did I hear right? Tohru is celebrating my victory?!"

Kobayashi nervously laughs. "Ever since she got a phone she would normally send me texts during my lunch break. So I told her about what Elma and Nai had achieved. She said it's been a while since we all have gotten together and she thinks tonight will be a good opportunity."

"Well if Nai wants to go, I'll follow her too." Elma says and continues eating away happily.

…

Everyone resumes the day as a normal workday after lunch break. I push the door of the office washroom.

"I don't even know how someone like you even got promoted. I work my ass off here everyday and never get I have been working here longer than you have. My uncle is on the Board too! I am seriously beginning to consider the fact that either you or your girlfriend are sucking the CEO's cock. Or maybe the both of you are sleeping with him. No wonder they promoted the two of you." I am peering through the crease in the doorway. I haven't fully opened the door but I could barely make out the back of a woman. I realize she's talking about me and Elma. I'm so pissed. I push the door quietly.

I clench my fists.

"How dare you speak to my wife that way? Have you any idea of the time we've overworked until one of us passed out on the train or when we have to work late until we barely catch the last train? I'm sure you must have worked hard but we didn't decide the candidates for award so please don't accuse us of something you don't know about." I stare at the woman. She's Itsuki from Purchasing. I didn't want to hit her. Elma has a dumbfounded look on her face. It's like she couldn't believe what she had heard.

Her face becomes more tense as it sinks in. She's glaring at Itsuki seriously. The air is heavy. Elma is first to break the awkward silence. "Please leave now before I do something you will regret." she says in a very stern voice. I'm panicking. I hope she doesn't do something stupid like kill Itsuki.

"Are you fucking threatening me, bitch?" the woman replies, pushing Elma into the wall.

"Watch your mouth!" Before I know it Elma pushes Itsuki into one of the bathroom stall doors. She falls inside the stall.

"You have the audacity to accuse me and Nai of something that low. No one shall speak ill of her in my presence." Elma marches to where Itsuki is still recovering from her fall.

I run to her. I place my hands on her shoulder. "Stop!. Please don't do anything to her. She's not worth it."

This is enough to calm her down. She sniffles and begins to tear up. "Nai!How could you forgive someone who said those terrible things about you and I?"

I pull her into a hug. Her trembling body feels so fragile and it's strange even to me. "Don't cry. I know those things aren't true. Let's show her we're the better persons here and make peace with her ok?"

I go to where Itsuki is rubbing her head. She looks kind of dazed. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"I don't need your assistance!"

"Fine."

"Come on. Let's get back to our work stations. It's already 1:30"

"I'm coming" Elma replies giving Itsuki one last glance. She's still on the floor.

Ever since that day I never heard from Itsuki again.

…

 _7 pm at At Kobayashi's apartment_

"Welcome everyone! Please come in" Tohru says in her cheerful 's attired in her usual maid outfit.

"Thank you for having me Miss Tohru." I say.

"No need to be so formal. We're friends" she replies.

My nostrils inhales the scent of something very delicious on the stove. Tohru really went all out.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Takiya, Kobayashi, Elma and I enter the apartment. Lucoa is in the living room and so is Fafnir. He is playing video games. The green-haired dragon is having a drink on the sofa.

"Miss Kobayashi, I forgot to tell you that Kanna is having a sleep over with Saikawa tonight."

"Ok" she replies. Kobayashi sits on the couch near to Takiya and they are both enjoying beers. They get along so well. Elma and I are sitting at the breakfast table because the couch is fully occupied.

"Guys, dinner will be finished in five minutes" Tohru calls from the kitchen.

"Yay I'm so hungry" Elma chimes in.

"You always study your stomach, don't you Elma?" Lucoa teasingly asks her.

"I don't!" she hastily responds however her stomach gives her away with an audible 'growl'. The entire apartment erupts in laughter. Even I am laughing.

"Nai, even you?" she looks at me.

I playfully pinch her elbow. "Well,it's not like it's not true." We all laugh again.

In a matter of minutes we're all savouring Tohru's delicious omurice, cake, and lamb.

"The food was delicious Tohru" I compliment her.

She says proudly "I used the recipe Miss Kobayashi gave me."

After dinner we are all catching up and making jokes. It's like I've found a new family. Looking at their faces, I couldn't help but feel grateful that I have become part of their family.

"Hey I have an idea for something we can do seeing as we are all together like this" Elma says.

"Hm? What's that Elma? Don't tell me it's an eating contest." Tohru says.

"Not quite. I have researched on the various means of entertainment at human social gatherings like these. There is a game called 'Spin the Bottle' which is very popular with humans."

"That sounds great" Takiya adds.

"Yes. Let's play it!"

Elma explains the instructions to Lucoa and Tohru.

We all gather in a circle in the living room. On my right is Elma and on my left is Kobayashi. Near to Kobayashi is Takiya and near to him is Fafnir and near to Fafnir is Tohru and Lucoa.

"There will be no kissing or sexual contact" says Kobayashi sternly, looking in Tohru's direction.

Tohru blushes as if she was planning on doing that. "Mmh Miss Kobayashi, it's like you thought only _I_ was thinking about doing that."

"Well we know you Tohru" the redhead shoots back.

"No fair"

Lucoa starts to giggle.

"Hm? Lucoa-dono, what's so funny?" Tohru asks.

"I was just thinking if kissing was allowed and Tohru spun the bottle and it landed on Elma. HAHAH..Sorry Nai but it's funny to think about." Lucoa continues laughing like a mad woman. She clearly must have had a few beers before before we arrived.

"I'd empty my guts if I have to kiss her!' Tohru says, glaring at Elma.

"So will I!" Elma retorts.

"Ok who will spin the bottle first?" Takiya asks.

"I guess I will go" Lucoa says.

Lucoa spins the lands on Takiya.

"I-I guess I will have to ask Takiya-kun a question."

"You can also ask him to do a dare" Elma adds with a hint of pride in her voice that she's memorized the rules.

"Um I guess something simple then. What is your main hobby?"

"Hm let's see. That would be challenging Fafnir-dono in whatever game we're currently playing"" the programmer replies.

"Seeing as Tohru is near to Lucoa, Tohru can go next and then we will continue like that" Kobayashi says.

Tohru spins the bottle and it lands on none other than Kobayashi.

She grins. "Guess it's fate. Alright. Miss Kobayashi, do you like me?

The redhead sighs. "Yes Tohru but not in the way you're thinking."

She tries to hide a naughty grin. "Tsundere as always."

Next Fafnir spins the bottle and it lands on me.

"Hm. Sell your soul to me, you mere mortal!"

He has a dark aura about him as he says that. "Fafnir! Nai, don't say 'Yes' because he can actually take your soul if he wanted to" Elma advises.

"No" I tell him.

"Hm. It's not like it's worth anything anyway. Let's continue this pathetic game" he sulks.

"Guys, please forgive him. He's only joking" Takiya says nervously.

"It's ok" I say to console Takiya.

Takiya is next to spin the bottle. It lands on Lucoa.

"I guess I will ask you something simple like what's your favourite past time?"

"Eh? Spending time with Shouta-kun is my favourite thing to do."

Kobayashi goes next. The bottle lands on Elma.

"Hmmm I don't know what to ask her. Maybe she can do a dare. No one has done a dare since we started playing. Let's see. Maybe you can empty the contents of your handbag in front of everyone."

"Ok" She takes her brown leather handbag from the chair she placed it on and opens it. She begins emptying the contents. Lots of wrappers and snacks are in her purse along with a few business cards and coupons which is no surprise to anyone.

I spin the bottle next. It lands on Tohru.

"I dare you to peel a potato using only your teeth" I tell her.

"Fufu that's easy." She goes to the kitchen and collects the potato. Tohru skillfully peels the potato in front of everyone using only her teeth.

"Wow. That's impressive Tohru" I comment.

"EHH? I could peel three potatoes with my teeth" Elma adds. Tohru give her the potatoes and Elma skilfully peels all three potatoes at the same time using only her teeth. "Praise me too Nai! I'm better than her!"

"Hah pathetic" Tohru says.

I clap. "Nice work, both of you"

Elma spins the bottle next. It lands on Fafnir.

"Mr. Fafnir, is it true you have been practising your dance routine in front of the school and scaring the children?"

"Hm. It's only because I was upgrading my moves for the concert."

We play three more rounds and without realizing it, it's 9:30. Lucoa leaves first and then Elma and I get ready to leave.

"I had fun. Let's do this again" I tell Tohru and Kobayashi.

"Yes, let's. You guys get home safely."

"See you in the morning" Kobayashi tells us.

…

At our apartment, we take our baths and head for bed. I notice Elma gazing at the ceiling.

"Is something bothering you?" I ask her.

"Not really. I was just thinking."

"You;re remembering the thing about Itsuki right?" I ask her.

"Ye-how could you tell? Are you reading my mind?"

"No I just know you. You don't have to worry about her ok? Between you and I, she's just jealous. Some humans can get that way when we see others have something we want. But I could be wrong too."

"It's the same for dragons."

Her facial expression is still solemn. "Hm what's with that face Elma?"

I lie next to her and tickle her ribs. She's laughing. "Nai, cut it out. I-"

Without realizing it Elma gets up and climbs atop my body, pinning my arms to the bed. "Consider this payback." She then begins to tickle me. I laugh uncontrollably.

A/N: This chapter was in my backlog. I'm finally uploading it. I kind of wanted Elma to get some recognition for what she does so I wrote this :) Sorry if the spin the bottle game was not as exciting as you probably thought it would be.


	33. Haru's visit (One)

My heart is pounding from the excitement I can barely contain. Today we will be able to see Haru after a long time. It's been months. Our baby boy must have grown so much. At the breakfast table both of us are waiting impatiently to see him. Finally I see the light I had been waiting for. It's a brief flash and a blue portal appears. Elma's eyes widen. Her father steps through with Haru in his arms. He has gotten bigger. The little tiny baby I once held grew into a healthy baby boy of five months. His big blue eyes are staring at the both of us as if we were strangers- I guess we are.

"It's nice seeing you again, Elma and Nayura-san" the man says sounding lively. For his age, I heard from Elma he was pretty active in his faction.

"Haru! Papa!" my wife runs to her father. He pats her head. It's a nice reunion. She gently takes Haru in her arms.

"Likewise Joui-san. It's a pleasure seeing you and also little haru. I'm so happy to have our little boy back with us."

"Ho ho after the convention, you both will have to say your goodbyes again, sadly" my father-in-law says with a saddened tone.

Elma's parents will be attending a huge convention where all warrior dragons will be present for an entire week so since Haru won't have anyone to train him, he thought this would be a good opportunity for Haru to visit us. I am so fortunate to have such caring and considerate in-laws.

"Look at how big you are, Haru! Father has been feeding you well" she chuckles. The boy makes a "gah" sound and touches her hair. She is so jovial seeing him. I am too.

"He eats just like his mother and he's learning fast. Ahh he reminds me of you at that age, so full of energy" her father reflects.

"Well I don't want to be late so see you all in a week. Take care" he steps through the portal.

Haru was wearing briefs and nothing else. His little blue tail was out and so was his horn.

"Let's get him something to eat" I suggest.

"Hmmm he hasn't tasted his mothers' milk in a while" Elma says thoughtfully.

"Nai, you should do the honours and nurse him before I do."

"Ok" I say gleefully. I lower the neckline of my top, exposing my left breast. She hands me my baby boy. I could cry of how happy I am to hold him after so many months. He begins suckling me but nothing comes out for a few seconds and then I feel the flow. I watch him close his eyes and nurse from my nipple. Elma was right. He must have missed the taste. His head rests in my arms as he pulls and pulls. My flow eventually stops.

"Burp!" he lets out a belch.

His soft lips encompass my nipple again but my mammaries are spent.

Elma smiles. "I see he's hungry for more. Let me help." I give Haru to her. She raises her top and takes off her bra. Haru happily nurses from her for a whole hour.

He silently falls asleep while she's cradling him in her arms.

"Let's put him to bed." I say. We were given such short notice by Elma's dad, we didn't have time to prepare a cradle for him so we agreed we'd let him sleep with us on our bed. I put some pillows around the bed to keep him from falling.

"I'll check on him every twenty minutes" Elma says in a low tone.

"Ok. But be quiet. We don't want to wake him up."

"Sweet dreams Haru" I say as I switch off the light.

Elma chops the vegetables while I prepare the stock on the stove for dinner. "This weekend we're going to have so much fun with him, Nai. I'm really looking forward it."

"Yes it was wonderful nursing him after such a long time and holding him"

"Yeah." I put the vegetables in the stock.

"I'll go check on him now." Elma says.

She returns. 'He's still sleeping."

"Ok. He's probably tired."

After dinner, Elma uses her magic to put some clothes on Haru while he sleeps peacefully - a little blue armless vest and a tiny short cotton pants.

We watch him sleep;. My heart is filled with so much warmth for him. His eyelids slowly open. He yawns. Suddenly the air is filled with the scent of baby poop.

"Aw he did a doodie. We have to change him." He's now fully awake. I pick him up.

"We'll have to take him outside for him to empty that" Elma says.

"Not necessarily. We can just run a bath and change him right here." I wipe his little butt with some baby wipes. "You could put on a diaper on him so he could go if he needs to in the night."

"Oh? So that's how humans do it then? Now that I think about it, he hasn't had a bath since he got here."

I barely fill the bathtub and gently puts him inside. His little tail wags from side to side inside the tub. I be careful not to put too much shampoo in his hair for fear of it burning his eyes.

Elma turns on the tap. "He loves the water, Nai. You don't' have to be afraid of him drowning at all." That made sense because his mother is a sea serpent.

Elma dries Haru's skin. He wants to play more in the bath. HIs little feet are kicking with energy.

"You like the water, don't you?" she says lightly touching the tip of his nose. He smiles. His innocence is endearing. There's so much about him that makes me think of Elma, I could make a list.

She takes him out the bath and dries his skin. I powder him and show her how to put on the diaper and take it off.

"You think you can do it, Elma?"

"Mm hmm. We dragons are accustomed to emptying our bowels in the wild. It goes back to the soil. But I like taking care of him like this too."

We both lie on the bed. Haru is between us. I kiss him good night on his forehead and Elma follows suit. His face is content. His eyelids close. We both lean in and press our lips together before falling asleep.


	34. Haru's visit (Two)

"Here comes the whale Haru." I say while making an up and down bobbing motion with the spoon. He opens his mouth and eats the porridge in the spoon. He smiles at me for more. In less than five minutes, the bowl is empty. I pat his head. "Good boy Haru. You ate all your food."

Elma raises up the vest he's wearing and lifts him up. She places her face on his tummy and makes loud farting noises to Haru's joy. He laughs and tries to imitate her but his little lips can't stretch out the sound as long as Elma's.. We all laugh.

He already has all his teeth and could eat most things. He could also walk too. "You know Elma, who is going to watch Haru when we're at work during the week?"

She sighs. Her expression changes. If we both had it our way, we'd love to stay home all week playing with Haru but unfortunately we couldn't do that."Um well, let's see. Lucoa-san might be available. Let's ask her."

…

"I'm so sorry guys. I would love to but Shota-kun's parents are taking the family on a vacation and they asked me to tag along since I always watch over him. Maybe another time." Elma hangs up. I was within range enough to hear the conversation.

"Ah that's it! Maybe we can ask Tohru. Isn't she a maid?" I suggest.

Elma's face tenses. "She's our last option. I don't know if she will want to babysit Haru. Maybe you can ask her Nai." Elma doesn't want to swallow her pride and ask her 'rival' herself so she is telling me to do it.

"Sure. Just dial their number."

The phone rings. Someone picks up.

"Hello?" I recognize it's Tohru's upbeat voice.

"Hello. Good afternoon Tohru. This is Nai. How are you?"

"It's nice hearing from you Nai. I'm great. How is yourself?"

"I'm ok. Tohru, the reason I called was because I need to ask you a favour."

Elma is watching me and listening intently all the while I'm speaking.

"Our son Haru is here with us for the week. But Elma and I have to go to work during the day so we were wondering if you could take care of our little boy for us. I know we're imposing and we wouldn't mind paying you either-"

"Gosh Nai! You don't have to pay me. I'd love to babysit Haru. We're going to have so much fun. But I need to ask Kobayashi-san first, ok? Just give me a sec." I heard running and then nothing. In a few moments, I heard Tohru's voice through the phone again.

"Kobayashi-san said it won't be a problem."

"Aw really Tohru? Thank you so much from the both of us. We owe you and Kobayashi a lot"

"It's fine Nai. But I have one request. I would prefer if you bring Haru to Kobayashi-san's apartment because it would be more convenient for me to watch him at home while I also carry out my daily duties. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes. That's no problem. We'll bring him by on Monday morning before we go to work. Take care Tohru and tell Kanna and Kobayashi I said hi."

"Bye Nai. See you on Monday morning then."

I hang up

"Well that's settled."

Elma was quite shocked. "She's... so nice" I hear her say to herself in a low voice.

"Haru! Elma, I thought you were looking at Haru." I say in shock as I run to the chair. Haru is already at the top. He climbs to the top.

"Nai, it's ok. Watch this" Elma's demeanor is calm. Haru jumps from the top of the chair to the floor and lands on his feet without hurting himself.

I pick him. "Oh thank goodness you're ok."

"He's a brave strong boy, Nai. Stop worrying so much. He's training after all. Hey I have an idea, Let's all go on a picnic. It's Saturday."

…

After we packed sandwiches, cake and pastries in the picnic basket, I lock our apartment and three of us head for the same park Elma took me flower-viewing.

We find a nice spot under a tree. It's still spring so the weather is perfect for a picnic. I brought a sheet with us so we spread it on the warm soft grass.

The two of us sit but Haru is busy exploring his surroundings. We keep a close eye on him.

"This is relaxing, the three of us together like this" Elma took the words out of my mouth. Haru's little feet takes him to the tree bark. There are lots of cicadas there and he picks one up and put it in his mouth.

"Fufu he'll do that. It's natural for dragons to eat bugs. They're crunchy and children love them" Elma says while happily eating the sandwiches we made."

"Is that so? Interesting."

I see him running behind the other side of the bark to a spot I couldn't see. He then emerges after a few seconds and is running. I now notice a squirrel is running in front of him. He's trying to catch it. It goes inside a log to hide but it can't fool Haru. Haru picks up the log and the squirrel comes tumbling out. It's on the run again but Haru's too fast for it. He's on its trail and grabs its tail from behind, picking up the squirrel in his tiny hands. He comes running over to us. He brings it over to where the both of us are sitting. He wears a proud expression.

Elma claps. "Good work Haru" she pats his head.

"You were really fast Haru."

"Do you want something to eat ?" Elma says taking out the gives Haru a slice. He has some frosting at the edge of his mouth and she cleans it with a tissue. We have to make sure he keeps his tail and horn hidden when he's in public.

"Ooh I saw this on the web. Let's play horsey Haru." Elma mounts Haru on her right knee and starts moving her leg up and down.

"Ah!" he squeals with joy. He is thoroughly enjoying it. "Maybe I should go faster" Elma says picking up her pace. Up and down her right leg goes and Haru is bouncing on her but he holds on tight. They do this for about fifteen minutes until Haru lands on top of her chest. She places her arms around him. For a moment the two of them lock eyes. They nuzzle noses. It's sentimental watching the two of them like this. A few drops escapes my ducts. He lets out a yawn and falls asleep while she holds him. She gently places him in her lap and strokes his curly black hair while he sleeps.

Everything is quiet except for the buzzing sounds of the cicadas. The cool spring breeze is so refreshing . I feel myself drift off in sleep too.

…

On our way home, we stop to buy ice cream at the parlour. I order three chocolate sundaes. We both take turns in feeding Haru his. Elma and I are chatting away. I hear a gulp sound only to look down and see Haru has swallowed my ice cream on the spoon i was holding some moments ago.

Elma chuckles. "Fufufu Nai, your ice cream is not protected. You must safeguard it"

"I guess so." Haru looks at the both of us and I think he probably knows we're talking about him. I feed him some of my sundae.

His mouth has ice cream all over but he licks his lips and it's the most adorable thing.

…

Sunday

At home, Elma is showing him all the funny filters on her smartphone and the two of them are laughing while trying out the various funny effects with her phone camera.

"Ooh this one's a cat. Nya!"

"This one's a lion, what does the lion say?" she asks him. "RAWR!" she roars.

Haru laughs and tries to imitate her "WORRR!" We all giggle.

"I think we should take a photo." I say so I take out the camera and set the timer.

"Do you want to take a photo with your mommies, Haru?" Elma asks him.

"Mom-mies" Haru's first word and it was 'mommies'. I couldn't believe it. I wish we captured this on video. We both hug him.

"We love you Haru, your mommies love you" I tell him.

"Ba!" he says.

"Smile" and we hear the shutter click. The photo is beautiful. Elma and I are sitting next to each other and we're holding Haru between the two of us. I will frame this photo and put it near to the one with Elma and I in wedding dresses.

…

"And hen the mommy tiger was so worried her cubs didn't come home, she went into the jungle. She walked and she walked. She then listened carefully and" Elma turns the page of the storybook she's reading to Haru.

"Crack! The mommy tiger heard the snapping of branches and the playful sounds of her cubs. She walked over to where the noises came from and she saw her babies were all playing by the riverside. She was so relieved. All of the cubs were so happy to see their-"

"Elma, he's asleep." I whisper.

"Eh? Oh yeah. I got so caught up in the story I didn't realize" she kisses his forehead.

…

We're all sleeping but I awake to the sound of Haru crying. Elma also opens her eyes. His crying is loud, I was worried the neighbours would hear.

I pick him up and gently pat his back. "Shh don't cry. Mommy has you Haru." Elma watches us but it appears she doesn't know what to do. He's still crying.

"I wonder if he's hungry. I'll go get him something to eat" Elma says heading to the kitchen.

She brings back banana pudding. "Do you want to hold him?" I ask her.

"Yes" she takes Haru and I feed him in the pudding. His crying subsides. He makes a soft 'goop' sound and is silent after.

"Thank you" I say to her.

"You don't have to thank me. We're his parents."

We put him on the bed and Elma covers him with the blanket. We watch him slowly shut his eyelids before drifting off.


	35. Haru and Tohru

**Note: thanks to everyone who has been following the fic so far and my friend 4AD for the ideas. This chapter will have appearances by Tohru, Kanna, Kobayashi and Saikawa. Enjoy.**

 _Monday morning- 6:30 AM_

We pick up our things and exit the apartment. Elma is holding Haru. In my hand is a large baby bag with formula, baby food, powder and all the things I think Tohru would find useful in looking after Haru while we're at work.

The walk to Kobayashi's apartment is not a long one. Haru is quiet. We climb the stairs to the floor they are on. I press the buzzer and wait. The door opens and I see Tohru in her regular maid outfit. Her tail is out.

"Good morning Tohru. How was your weekend?"

She smiles. "Great! Please come in."

We walk into the apartment to see Kobayashi and Kanna having breakfast at the table.

"Pardon the intrusion" Elma says to them.

"It's no problem at all.." Kobayashi says in her deadpan voice but she's wearing a warm expression.

"Haru you have grown so much!" Tohru says. Haru looks at her and then looks at the two of us. Kanna gets up from her chair. "Nai-san, when I come back from school, can I play with your baby?"

"Sure Kanna. You can play with him as much as you want.."

"Ohhhh. Can I also bring over Saikawa to see him?"

"Sure. That'd be nice. I think he'll enjoy the company" Elma tells her.

"Kobayashi, I have to say, Elma and I are so grateful for you to let Tohru babysit Haru at your home."

She lightly blushes. "You guys are fine. I'm happy to assist but Tohru will be doing all the work."

I admired Kobayashi and Tohru. They were kind-hearted individuals. Kobayashi took in Kanna who wasn't even her own family and is raising her like she's her own daughter. That says a lot. The two of them truly belong together.

"Aw Nai, I'm sure Haru will like it here. He's going to have so much fun. I can promise you that!" Tohru says in her cheerful voice.

"Thank you Tohru. Here is a bag I prepared with some things for Haru that you might find useful. He loves to eat so if you need anything just call me or Elma."

"Sure."

I kiss Haru's forehead. "Promise me you will be a good boy Haru. Tohru will be taking care of you for a while."

We hand him over to the blonde maid. She holds him.

His lips begin to quiver and he starts crying. She shakes him lightly in her hands.

"We'll be back before you know it Haru. You'll see us this afternoon. Tohru will take good care of you" Elma tells him while waving. I could sense she is sad but she tries to keep her composure in front of the others.

"We'll be back Haru. Don't cry." I say to him.

"It's already 7:15. You guys should get going or you'll be late. I think we should all leave together." Kobayashi says. By now Haru's crying subsides and he's listening.

So Kanna, Kobayashi, Elma and I all leave the apartment. On Kanna's way to school, she meets up with a brunette while the three of us head for the company.

"It feels like we're the neglectful type, huh? Always leaving our son in the care of someone else" I say, under my breath to Elma.

"N-not quite. It's not like it's in our control. I wish I could play with him all day. Cheer up Nai. Tohru and I may have had our rivalries but I trust her to take care of Haru during the day" she says.

"You guys don't have to worry. I already spoke to Tohru about that. She will take good care of him" the redhead says.

"I know she will. I trust her too." I say.

 _At the apartment_

"Ok Haru. Let's see. Hmmm?" Tohru sets Haru on the chair. She studies him.

"Do you want to watch TV while I take care of the laundry?" The five month old watches her as she paces back and forth still deciding how she should plan their day. His chubby cheeks are rosy and his eyes are wide with curiosity.

She turns on the TV and puts it to a channel with a children's anime on. The children are counting straws in the anime and Haru looks bored. She switches the channel to see two men in a sword duel. His captivated look is enough for the dragon maid to pick up her laundry basket and begin her daily chores.

After the maid finishes up laundry, she begins vacuuming the apartment humming an old folk song to herself. The baby stares at the vacuum, the strange machine that has been making such a ruckus. She putd up the vacuum in the other room.

When she returns to the living room, she doesn't see the baby at the spot she left him moments ago. She glances around the apartment to find that he has climbed on top of the breakfast table.

"Eh? Haru, what are you doing up here. Let's get you down" but before she could take him down, the baby jumps from the table in a second and lands feet-first on the wooden floor.

She claps. "Nice. You're probably bored. I think we should draw."

She takes a crayon pencil and some paper from Kanna's things. She sits Haru at the breakfast table.

"This is something I saw Kanna doing. Watch carefully Haru." She puts her palm on the paper and trace around it. The end result is a neatly drawn palm. Haru places his palm on a new sheet of paper. He tries to hold the pencil but it falls out of his grip.

"I see. You're a bit too young for that. I know! I will draw yours for you." She starts to trace around the baby's right palm. She then tries tracing the left.

"See. All done. Yours are tiny as compared to mine."

Haru places the pencil in his mouth. She takes it away from him. She puts her index finger in the air. "No Haru. That's not for eating."

"Muu" the baby puffs his cheeks out.

Tohru looks through Kanna's things. "Let's see. What else does she have here that I can use?"

She puts her hand on some bubbles. "Ah this is the perfect thing."

She shows the colourful bottle to the baby. She opens it and dips the wand into the bottle. She then brings it near her mouth and blows hard. Bubbles instantaneously fill the room. Haru laughs. Tohru pops one with her finger. Haru follows same and he wants to pop more but all the bubbles disappear.

"Do you want to try?" she dips the wand in the bottle and give it to Haru. He takes a deep breath and exhales. The apartment is once again filled with large bubbles of all different colours. Haru's eyes smile. He pops them. His little feet runs to catch them until they pop on some piece of furniture.

"Very good" Haru tries to hold a bubble in his without it popping. He tries again but everytime he tries to do so, it pops in his tiny hands. He begins to cry.

"Don't cry Haru. Those bubbles are cursed anyway. It's ok" she lifts him up above her head and makes a whirling motion with him in her hands. "Whooosh. You're flying in the sky. Whooooshhhhh." She continues this and he is laughing. Tohru decides to pick things up by running with him in the same position. "Whoooooshhhhh and Haru the dragon is ready to land" She puts him down carefully. 'Woos" he says.

She chuckles. You're cute. Don't worry you'll fly very soon too."

"It's already 12:30. I guess I should feed you." Tohru opens the bag his mother had given to her earlier in the morning. She finds the formula and make it for the boy. She pours it in the baby bottle. He drinks it fastly until he begins coughing from swallowing too quickly. She picks him up and rubs his back until his coughing subsides.

The phone rings. Tohru picks it up;

"Hello?"

"Hello Tohru. It's Nai. How are you and Haru doing?"

"Oh we're ok. He's having fun."

"That's great. I'm glad to hear. At this time of the day, he takes a nap."

"Is that so?" Tohru asks.

"Yes. Well Tohru, I have to go. My break is up. See you this afternoon."

"See you too!" she hangs up.

"That was your mommy Haru."

They're concerned parents. If only she could have done something so they can keep their boy. But that's the pact her rival Elma had made with the Harmony faction so there was nothing that could have been done. She thought about all the times she and Elma fought each other nearly to death, never to realize that the day would come when she would be babysitting her rival's child. She hopes that one day she and Kobayashi-san would have their own child or children but she is never going to let anyone take her child away from her. She could never. She thought how strong the two must have been to agree to something like that. Despite that, she knew they loved him unconditionally.

'Your parents care about you alot Haru" she tells him.

He yawns. She notices the boy's eyes are beginning to slowly shut.

"It's time for your nap."

She lifts him up and takes him to the couch in the living room. She sits and places him in her sleeps while she strokes his soft black hair. She herself yawns and drifts off too.

…

Her eyes slowly open. "Oh no! I have to get dinner started." She glances at the clock. "It;s 3:10. Kanna is going to be home soon." She glances down to find Haru slowly waking up too.

"Did you have a good nap?

The blonde hears the doorbell. "Kanna's back."

She leaves Haru on the couch and goes to answer the door. "Welcome home Kanna. Good afternoon Riko-san."

"Thank you for having me" says the young brunette.

Kanna brought her friend Riko Saikawa over to play with the baby.

Kanna and Riko enter the living room to see Haru quietly seated on the chair. "Haru, this is my friend, Saikawa" Kanna says to the baby. "We came here to play with you." Haru makes a "gah" sound and smiles showing his pearly white teeth to the two young girls. Meanwhile Tohru is in the kitchen making dinner.

"That baby is so cute Kanna-san. Whose baby is it?"

"Elma-sama's and Nai-san's" the gothic lolita replies.

"Oh? I didn't know that two girls could have a baby together. BOHHEEEE! Babies with Kanna-san" the girl is consumed by the thought of having children with the one she loves. Her face is beet red and her eyes are wide.

Kanna playfully pokes Haru's cheek. "He's so soft."

"And he smells nice like you know that scent all babies have" the brunette adds.

Kanna picks Haru up and throws him in the air, but not too high. She catches him. Riko looks mortified. "What if you dropped him Kanna-san? So-sorry you won't drop him. You're so strong." She blushes again.

She throws Haru in the air another time He seems to enjoy it. He's smiling a lot.

"When my cousin brought her baby over, we played peek-a-boo with her" Riko says.

"What is that Saikawa? You must show me."

"It's simple. You place your palms over your eyes to cover them and when you lift them off you say 'Peek-a-boo' to the baby. Let me show you." The girl covers her eyes and removes her palms saying "Peek-a-boo"

Haru says "boo" and touches Riko's eyes. "Ow. You really like that one?" she asks him.

They play with Haru some more.

"Kanna-san, it's getting late. I'm going to go now. Call me if you need any help with your homework. Bye."

"Thanks for reminding me Saikawa. I nearly forgot" Kanna tells her. When Riko leaves, Kanna hurries to complete her homework. The teacher gave them a lot to do but Kanna knows she would get by somehow.

 _6:00 pm at Kobayashi's apartment_

I am so happy to hold Haru again. Elma plants kisses all over his hands and forehead. She's gleeful too.

"Oh this is for you Tohru" Elma hands Tohru a Godiva box. She bought her a cake as thanks for babysitting Haru.

Tohru looks surprised. "Eh? Uh thank you."

"You both should stay for dinner" Tohru tells us when we go to pick Haru up.

"Oh we couldn't. We're already imposing enough" I tell her.

"Nonsense. We'd love to have you stay. I made a lot too, I wouldn't want the food to go to waste" Tohru says.

As expected of Tohru, she prepared a feast. I feel guilty having her take care of Haru and also making dinner for us.

…

When it's time to take Haru home, I wrap his body in a blanket and his head too. I take his little hands in a waving motion to Kobayashi, Kanna and Tohru "Say bye bye Haru. Bye-bye."

"See you tomorrow Haru" Tohru calls back.

"We hope you had fun today with Tohru and the others" I tell him as I put him to bed.

"Muh I have a debt to Tohru now" Elma says.

"Hm the two of you are so close. She appreciates you that's why she's doing this for us."

"You think so Nai?" She yawns. I yawn too and we fall asleep with Haru between us.


	36. Nai and overtime

" _I'll be home late. I have to do overtime again"_ I text her from my desk. At this time, we both leave work but I needed to complete an assignment urgently so I'm doing overtime today.

My phone pings indicating a new text from Elma.

" _Ahhh I'll be missing you. Please don't work too hard and get home safely."_

I reply.

" _Aw don't worry too much about me. I'll be ok. Love you"_

My phone instantaneously pings again.

" _Love you more. And don't stay too late!"_

I reply.

" _I won't, I promise."_

My phone pings again.

" _Good :)"_

I put my phone down and make some coffee. It's been two weeks now since Haru has gone back to the other world. I get cracking and I find myself fully concentrating on the task at hand. I glance at the clock. It's 8:15 pm.

"Oh shoot! I told her I won't be late"

I shut down the computer and grab my things.

…

It's 9 pm and I have finally arrived home. I knock on the door. Elma opens the door with her hands on her hips- her expression very stern.

"Oh no" I'm thinking.

"Tell me Nai. Why are you so late when you told me you wouldn't be? Do you have eyes for another woman or something? If- if that's the case, then I-"

I'm still standing in the hallway.

"No. Honey you know you're the only one" I console her. " _What's gotten into her?"_

She blushes. "I-is that true? Then you may enter." She sways her hips to the side giving me space to enter.

When I am inside the apartment, she grabs me from behind and rubs my head. "I was just joking. You should have seen your face. You looked confused. I was watching soap operas while waiting up for you so I thought I might act a scene out."

I nudge her with my elbow and laugh. "You're a really good actress then."

She blinks and looks at me cutely. "You-you think so?"

"Mm hmm. And what did you make for dinner? It smells so good. I'm getting hungry" I tell her.

"Oh dear I nearly forgot my manners. Welcome home Nai. Please have dinner. I don't want your food getting cold. I prepared chicken teriyaki."

"Thanks" I rinse my hands and go to take out my food.

"Oh let me" She takes two pyrex bowls, one for me and one for her and put the food inside.

"I already ate earlier but there's no harm in a second helping" she says.

The food is delicious. "The food is yummy. Give my compliments to the chef" I tell her after having my first bite.

I make her blush for the second time tonight. "Th-thank you. When I first came to this world, I learnt that cooking is an essential skill I must possess if I want to survive...So how was work?"

"It was ok. I managed to finish everything I had to. I hope you're not upset I stayed so late. I didn't realize it was so late because I was concentrating deeply on finishing the task."

"I see. I can't be upset with you, Nai. I'm happy to have you as my loyal wife."

I smile. "I'm glad."

I help her wash up and then I head to the bathroom for a nice warm shower. She must have already taken hers earlier.

I turn off the lamp at my bedside and lie next to her. The warmth of her body caresses my skin. Cuddling with her is like cuddling with a fluffy dog because her body is so soft. My legs are bent and separated over hers. My knees are pressed tight into her hips and she wraps her arms gently around my neck. I could feel her chest expand and contract against mine as she breathes warm air that tickles the side of my neck. We both fall asleep holding each other.

Soooo what did you guys think about this short chapter? Please let me know. If you have any cute ideas for the couple, feel free to leave them in your comments. Thanks as always for supporting my fic


	37. Elma and nursing

Note: The manga had a 'sick' chapter and the Kanna spin off manga also had a 'sick' chapter so I thought why the hell not do one for this fic as well. Enjoy please R & R.

I stumble my way to our bathroom. With each step my stomach tightens and aches all the more. I keep swallowing and my throat keeps clenching. I find myself being barely able to breathe but no matter what, I cannot stop the warm feeling rising through my chest, and eventually my entire body. Then I could taste it at the back of my mouth. I buckle over, my knees trembling and barely supporting me. Unfortunately I am unable to make it to the toilet in time although I am just a few feet away from it. A warm, clouded, cream coloured liquid spills from my mouth and sizzles as it splashes over the cold bathroom tiles. I begin to feel dizzy. The world is spinning around me and my knees give away. I fall in my own puddle of vomit with a loud thud. The last thing I hear is the faint sound of Elma's voice calling my name and everything goes black.

xxxx

"I need you to " _ **belch"**_ give her this if she feels bad again. You saw _***belch***_ how I did it. She needs to rest up."

"Thank you Doctor."

I open my eyes. I am on our bed. I hear Elma's voice and a male voice. I don't see anyone but my arm feels slightly funny. I slightly turn my neck to see a needle in my arm. It's connected to an IV.

"Well call me if you need anything" I hear the male voice again. Our apartment door clicks shut.

It's quiet. I glance at the time on my phone. "Shit! I'm going to be late." It's 9:30 on a Friday morning. I slowly gather up my strength and place one of my feet on the ground. I hear footsteps coming and Elma is at the doorway. She's wearing a blue sweatshirt and green slacks.

"Nai!" She runs to the bed and hugs me. I am engulfed in her warm embrace. It feels so good because I am feeling so cold. "You're awake. I was so worried. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"N-no I- um we need to leave now. We're so late. What will we tell our bosses?"

She breaks the hug and looks at me. Her face is filled with worry and pity for me. "You don't have to worry about it. I already called work and informed them of your condition. My supervisor is on vacation leave so Takiya-senpai told me it's best I stay home and take care of you and he'll fill in for me. It wouldn't be a problem because my supervisor is not there. Actually Takiya-senpai was the one who told me to call the doctor and said you needed urgent medical attention." She pauses and glances at my right foot on the floor.

"So you're not leaving this bed to go anywhere today unless it's the toilet, Nayura. Oh yeah, I also told your boss, Ms Sakurai and she said she hopes for an early recovery and you're free to stay home until you get better."

"Thank you Elma. You did the right thing. What did the doctor say?" I'm feeling cold. My body is trembling like a leaf. I lift my foot from the floor and lie back down. My lips are so dry and I have a terrible headache.

"He said you have come down with the flu but your case is not that serious that you need to be hospitalized. He put this tube in your arm and injected you with something. He also gave me some medicine to give you later. That doctor was drunk. I could smell the alcohol in his breath but he did help you and I felt so relieved. I heard he was a good physician too."

I remember how I felt this morning. I was trying to reach the toilet in time to throw up. Elma was still sleeping. I begin to feel terribly guilty for throwing up all over the bathroom floor. Poor thing had to clean it up.

"I'm sorry I threw up. I'm probably being a burden on you. I think you should still go to work. I'll be fine."

"You need not apologize. You couldn't help it. Humans are a weak race and it is my duty to help you recover. I want you to feel better and I will see to it we battle your disease together!" she puts her fist in the air. She's very enthusiastic about seeing me feel better.

"Thank you"

She puts her hand under my shirt and feels my stomach and chest.

"Your body feels so warm and your skin is so pale" she comments. The back of her hand feels my forehead.

She takes the thermometer from the little table beside us and slips it under my tongue. After a few minutes, she takes my reading.

"Your temperature is still the same. You still have the fever. I will be right back." She pulls the covers over me and exits our bedroom.

She returns in ten minutes carrying a small bucket and a sponge.

"You must feel so uncomfortable in your clothing from last night." She is right. I'm feeling hot and sweaty and I am still in my pajamas. She peels off the covers. She unbuttons my shirt and slip off my bra. She places the sponge in the bucket of water and brings it my neck. The water is so warm. The sponge feels great against my body. She then cleans my chest area and stomach. I sit up so she could clean my back.

"I did some reading online about how to care for an ill human. I have seen many populations erased back in the other world due to human disease and plagues. I hated the sight of so many people dying. I wished there was something I could do to help them. When I saw you this morning on our floor, I panicked." As she sponge passes over my back, I feel arms around me. I hear her whimpering. "I can't stand the thought of losing you. You hit your head. You were even bleeding on the floor." I place my hand on my forehead and I felt a band-aid. I probably hit my head on something before I fell on the floor.

"I didn't know what to do" I feel hot tears on my naked back. Elma continues talking. "So I decided to call the office to speak to either Kobayashi-san or Takiya-senpai. Luckily Takiya-senpai answered and told me to call the doctor right away." She sniffles. I hug her back.

"You don't need to cry. I'm glad you were there. It's unlikely I would die from the flu and do you know why that is so?"

She looks at me with her tear-stained face and big watery eyes. "Why?"

I touched the tip of her nose and tell her "It's because I have you to look after me."

She smiles. "I'm happy to hear that."

She removes my pants and resumes my bath. When she finishes cleaning my lower body, she helps me into a comfy white shirt and shorts. She removes the bed sheet and puts on a new one.

"I'm going to whip up something. I'll be right back." She places a damp towel on my head and covers me with a thick blanket. She then leaves the room with the bucket, sponge, my pajamas and the old sheets.

I am beginning to feel a bit better after the bath and change of clothing.

I don't know what to do- being confined to this bed is something unusual for me. I pick up my phone from the bedside table and play "Kleptocats" which is a cute game about cats stealing things bringing it into the player's home. After a few minutes of gameplay I hear a spoon fall in the kitchen. She probably needs some help. I slip the needle of the IV from my hand and head to the kitchen to assist my wife.

She has something on the stove but my sense of smell is not great due to my cold. She is chopping vegetables. She looks up to see me.

"Nai! What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed!" she yells.

"I want to help you" but I knew Elma better than to be too persistent with her so I wouldn't be stubborn.

"I have it all taken care of. You can't be out of bed. The doctor said you needed rest." She approaches me and lifts me off of my feet. She carries me bridal style to the bed and lay me down. She slips the needle of the IV in my vein and pulls the blanket over me so it would cover me- feet to collarbone.

"I'm sorry I yelled but please don't disobey me again. Don't worry about me."

She kisses my forehead and returns to the kitchen. After a few minutes past, I see her enter the room again with a tray. On the tray I could see a bowl and a glass of orange juice.

"You haven't eaten anything since last night. You must be hungry. I made chicken soup."

I sit up in the bed. She places the pillow so that it was bracing the bed and supporting my back. She hands me the bowl. I take it and it's so hot. I take one sip of the soup. My sense of taste has left me. I really can't taste anything but Elma's face is so eager, I lie and tell her it tastes delicious. I take another sip of the soup. I'm forcing myself to stomach it. I can't do this anymore. My throat feels terrible and swallowing food is just irritating it even further.

"Um the chicken soup is delicious but I will eat it later. I don't feel so good right now."

"But you need to eat to replenish your strength. Let me feed you." I'm not the one to argue with her because it doesn't make sense sometimes. I sigh.

She takes the bowl. "Say ahh" she smiles cutely.

I open my mouth wide and she feeds me the soup. She continues feeding me until there is not a single drop in the bowl. She then places the glass of orange juice at my lips. As I swallow, she gently rubs my back.

My bladder feels like it's about to burst. I move my body a little to the edge of the bed and place my right foot on the floor. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Here, let me carry you."

"No it's fine. I can walk" I tell her. I always feel guilty when I'm bothering or burdening someone so I try to be independent but in my current state, it is hard to do some things for yourself.

"Fufufu you feel like a feather to me and you have been losing weight recently too" she replies.

She carries me to the bathroom with my arm around her neck.

When we return she takes my temperature again. "Your temperature has gone down by precisely a degree."

"That's good."

"How are you feeling now?" she asks with concern in her tone.

"Well I am still feeling a little cold. And my throat is sore. My entire body is aching all over."

"Hm. I notice you're shivering too. I'll give you some medicine. She takes the bottle of medicine from the bedside table and pour some on a spoon. The doctor gave me this medicine for you. Drink up." She places the spoon in mouth. The liquid tastes like bubble-gum.

"The dosage is two spoons" she says as she reads the instructions on the bottle.

She gives me another spoon.

I feel a sneeze coming but before I could grab a tissue I sneeze.

"Achoo!" She takes a tissue and holds it against my nose. "Blow" she instructs.

I blow all the snot in nose.

"Your nose-it's it's bleeding. What is happening to you?" her hands are shaking.

"I'm sorry. When I have the flu, my nose would bleed. It's nothing to worry about though" I tell her.

"Oh ok. That's good to hear" I hold the tissue against my nose until the bleeding stops.

My stomach is churning again. I feel a wave of nausea sweep over me.

"I feel like I want to throw up but nothing's coming up as yet."

She rubs my back. She then picks up a shiny foil from the table.

"The doctor instructed me to give you this in case you wanted to throw up again. He said it would give you fast relief."

I notice her reading the instructions on the foil and she nods to herself.

"Turn over Nai."

I comply unsure of what she's thinking and lie facedown.

I hear her leave the room and come back. I can't see her because I am lying on my stomach. The nauseous feeling is growing.

"Nai, it says on the packet this medicine is to go in your butt."

"Huh?"

"It's ok. I won't hurt you, ok?"

I'm not too eager but this nausea is unlike any I had before. I just want to feel better so I agree.

I hear her snapping on what sounded like gloves. My heart is pounding. I'm so embarrassed. Although we were married, I still feel uneasy knowing she will do something like this to me.

I feel her lower my shorts. I slightly shiver when I feel the air on my behind. I feel both her hands on the band of my panty as she lowers it. I continue burying my face in the pillow from embarrassment about what is next. I feel something cold and soft at my butthole. It's probably lubricant. She must have read that lubricant is easier to insert it. I feel her finger deep in my behind, lubricating it. It feels kind of foreign but not too bad. Then I feel something cold at my butt hole. She pushes it in and I hug the pillow out of the feeling of her inserting the alien object in me. It feels like taking a poo, only backwards. She pulls up my undies and shorts. I could feel the thing melting inside of me now.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you just now?" she asks with care in her voice.

I look up but I don't make eye contact with her.

"It feels a little funny but thanks" I know my face is flush. I hear her snap off the gloves and leave the room. The doctor was right. The medication is fast-working and the nauseous feeling is starting to go away.

I hear her footsteps approach the bed. She lifts the covers and climbs into the bed with me on it.

"Are you still cold? You have been shivering all morning. I will warm you up."

She wraps her arms around my waist and embraces me. I could feel her tail gently wrap around my thighs.

"This is nice. Now I don't feel so cold" I tell her.

She slowly forks her hand through my thick black hair, running her fingers through my scalp. It is relaxing.

"You'll get better soon" She warmly smiles at me. Her big blue eyes are comforting to look at. We snuggle and fall asleep together.

xxxx

We both wake up at twilight. She places the thermometer in my mouth again and she then takes the reading. "It's 38 degrees. That's good because you were at 41 degrees this morning. I read that the normal human body temperature is supposed to be around 37 degrees celsius."

I lean in and my arms circle her neck. I plant a kiss on her lips. "Thank you for everything you did for me today."

She lightly blushes. "You already thanked me and besides I'm not taking care of you for thanks. Seeing you get back healthy is the best 'thank-you' to me."

 _To be continued in Part 2_


	38. Elma and nursing 2

Note: This chapter contains needles, futanari and lactation. Don't like don't read.

 _The next day_

Waves of heat courses through my blood, a cold sweat glistens on my forehead. Everything aches, everything sags. The glass of water stares at me from the bedside table. I take a sip and plop back onto the pillow. I lie curled up in fetal position under the blanket, trembling ,my teeth chattering.

I suddenly have a coughing fit and my head throbs with every cough. Elma looks so worried. She disinfects the thermometer and take my temperature. It's a Saturday so she doesn't have to work/

"Oh no. It's 41 degrees. The doctor left medicine with me to administer if a high fever returned."

She pulls the drawer of the little white table and takes out a large syringe and a vial of clear liquid. My heart begins to thud.

"What kind of doctor is he? Which doctor would give somebody without experience a syringe?!" She looks shocked at my outburst.

I sigh, feeling bad because I offended her. "I don't mean anything bad. Please excuse my grumpiness. It's just long ago, when I was a child, my parents took me to the hospital because I wasn't feeling well. The nurse was a trainee and she pricked me in the wrong spot. There was so much blood. Ever since then I- I'm hesitant about these things. I know it's stupid."

She exhaled and placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's a bad experience. Actually the doctor told me to bring you to his clinic in case you got a high temperature so he could give you the shot but I was the one who told him I'd give you it because I knew how to. I didn't want to take you outside when you were this ill and expose you to other illnesses. Sorry."

I'm surprised she is that protective. I take her hand.

"It's ok. You're a dragon. I'm sure you know how to just by looking at him."

She smiled proudly. "Hmph. If I use my ability to see directly inside your body, I can locate your vein."

"Wow you can actually do that. We humans could cure so many diseases if we had that ability."

I was beginning to feel a bit at ease now.

"Nai, just lay down and relax." She tears open the plastic with the syringe and attaches the needle to its head. The needle is long and thick. I start to feel nervous again. She draws the clear liquid from the vial and taps the syringe to remove any bubbles.

"Nai, your body is tense. Try to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much." She stares at my hand for a while. I notice her pupils contract so I assume she's trying to find a vein with her special ability.

"I've found the spot." She cleanses the area with an alcohol pad.

"Nai, take a deep breath." I do what she says. She holds my arm firmly so I wouldn't flinch. She brings the needle at the region between my upper arm and forearm (the inside of the bend of my elbow) and skilfully inserts the needle in my vein. She quickly glances at my facial expression. The needle is so big and painful. Elma pushes the plunger and the clear liquid empties in my vein. The medicine stings. I'm glad I didn't bleed. I was glad I was unconscious when the doctor gave me the shot yesterday. After the painful shot is over, she discards the needle and hugs me.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" she asks.

"Not bad at all" I reply truthfully. I think she made me overcome my fear of needles.

But I feel like a child when their mother comforts them after a shot at the doctor's

xxxx

When she finishes feeding me chicken soup, I lay back down. It's the only proper thing I could stomach since I became ill. She wipes my mouth and the sweat from my face.

"The colour has returned to your skin" she comments.

"How are you feeling now?" she inquires. A few hours have passed since I had the shot.

"Much better all thanks to you. My head and throat still hurts though."

She traces her hand under my shirt again and feel my stomach and chest.

"Your body doesn't feel as warm as it did before. I'll take your temperature."

"The reading is 37.5 degrees. I'm so happy. The fever is going away."

"Nai, I wish I could have helped you recover faster. Seeing you suffer is agonizing to must feel so bored being in this bed for two days. So-so I want you to have some fun."

She inches closer to my lower body and places her hand over my groin. I could see a blue sphere appear over my groin.

"Elma what are you doing?"

She winks. "Just relax. Don't worry."

The sphere disappears. I feel something growing where my vagina is supposed to be. My panties could barely hold it in. I place my hands below my pelvis until I could feel a penis.

"Oh my god! Elma you gave me a penis!"

"Don't worry this spell only lasts for a day" her voice was calm- the calmest I have heard it ever since I came down with the flu. She begins feeling the new cock through my sweatpants. It feels so strange yet so good.

"Nai, I thought why we don't have some role-playing fun today? I will be the sexy nurse and you are my patient." She shifts her scales into a pink nurses' outfit. It's very sexy. It half-covers her boobs and is very skimpy. It's a one-piece dress outfit. It is complete with a pink hat. My face flushes. I feel my underwear become tighter. Admiring a cute Elma in that sexy nurse outfit, I could feel my length straining against the waistband of my undies. She leaves my shirt on because I have the cold She gently mounts my body and slips off my sweatpants and undies revealing a cock about 8 inches.. It's head was pink and its shaft was thick.

She lowers her body so her mouth is close to it. "This feels great. You will love it." She takes the cock in her warm mouth. Her saliva engulfs the whole thing and her head bobs up and down as she gives me a blow job. Her mouth feels so warm and wet. I bite my lip. I grip the back of her head with my left hand as she works her magic. She begins to make little slurping noises and her eyes meets mine for a second. I decide to gather all the strength in my body and push my hips forward and thrust into her mouth. She groans. Her hand squeezes tighter at the base and she moves her head faster, sucking in earnest and moaning indicating how much she was enjoying herself. I could cum at any second now.

"Fuck," I groan, hips jumping forward. She gags but doesn't pull away, only speeds up her motions even more. My breathing is ragged by this point, the desire to cum filling me up so I could hardly think of anything else. I'm pretty sure I'm fucking her mouth at that point, but it was like I don't even have control of my body. I barely had the presence of mind to choke out, "Elma, I'm going to cum– _ **ah**_ " before my hips thrust forward _hard_ and both of my hands flew to the back of her head to hold her against me.

She chokes and gags around me and I let go of her head but she doesn't pull away until my hips are still. I felt my load coming and shot everything down her throat. I hear gulping sounds as she swallows every bit of my cum. She withdraws, breathless, I hide my face in my hands as she looks up. She removes them. "Nai, you're so cute. You don't have to be embarrassed. That felt great, didn't it?"

I nod. She lovingly strokes the length, circling the swollen head with her fingers. "Wow you're so hard." She begins rubbing her tits between my member.

"Dammit, this feels so good." She moves up and down. Her motherly melons feel like marshmellows. Her nipples are so hard. I circle them with my fingers. I feel another load coming and shoots. It lands on her face. Some beads of cum land in her dark purple hair too.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry."

She purrs. "I liked it." I play with her nipples until I feel something wet in my hands. It's white sticky milk from her breasts. She lowers her left breast in my mouth and I naturally begin to suck her warm milk. It's sweet like honey. As I suck her I feel her grab my member and place it at her wet and wanting entrance. She lowers herself down, enveloping it until all of me was inside. My breath hitches but I continue sucking on her breast. I could hear an "Oohh!" Her pussy is sucking me in.

"That's right. Drink it all. It might even make you feel better" as I continue working on her breast, swallowing her delicious milk.

She lets out cute soft moans.

"Ooh"

Her beautiful body on top of my sick one was something I did not imagine would happen today, to say the least.

"Are you melting? I always melt when I'm inside you."

I hiss. She begins the motions of rocking herself into me. She looks ecstatic like she was in Heaven or something. Her pussy felt so soft like velvet. I thrust into her almost reaching her cervix. She cries out form the pain and pleasure of my deep penetration. She rocks her hips faster increasing the pleasure for the both of us. I feel my member throbbing inside of her as she rides me like there's no tomorrow.

"You're about to cum. It's ok. I'm using an anti-impregnation spell so go ahead and shoot all inside of me. Don't be afraid."

I feel pleasure course through me like electricity. Her pussy is squeezing the daylights out of me and I release my load deep into her womb. I could feel her cum around me too. We both cum in sync. Even in her tight channel, most of the mixed juices leak out of her.

She places her pussy over my face and I lick every drop of my sticky cum and her hot juicy cum. She moans in pleasure from the flicking of my tongue. Her pussy tastes so sweet.

When we're finished, she puts on my panties and sweatpants back. I still could feel the semi-erect cock. She lies on top of me and tenderly embraces my body. I circle my hands over her.

"Well, did you have fun? I sure did" she asks me.

"Yes thanks for that." I trace my finger along her lip line and kiss her deeply, our tongues fighting for dominance. We break off so I could breathe.

"I love you" I tell her.

"I love you too" she replies, her eyes meeting mine.

xxxx

I awoke from my peaceful slumber to the sound of our doorbell. "Hm? I wonder who could that be." Elma's head slowly raises from my chest. "I'll get it." She shifts her scales into a blue robe and leaves to answer the door. I pull the covers over me.

"Hey Elma. How is Nai doing? Is she better?" that sounds like Tohru's voice.

"Oh yeah. She's feeling much better than she did yesterday. Come in."

I hear footsteps approaching the room. In steps Tohru, Kobayashi, Takiya and Elma.

"Oh I also brought some leftovers from lunch"

"Thanks" the blonde hands Elma a white dish with a plastic on it. They approach my bedside.

"Guys I'm glad to see you all. Thanks for coming over. I'm recovering well all thanks to Elma who has been by my side taking care of me ever since I came down with this flu."

They all smile. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better" the redhead says.

"It's good to hear and I'm happy you have someone looking after you." Takiya tells me.

"Thanks Takiya" I wink at him and he nods. He knows that I'm also thanking him for advising Elma in our time of need.

Tohru pouts. Trying to lighten the mood she says "Nai, is Elma treating you well? If she isn't then I'm a phone call away. I'll deal with her."

I chuckle. "She's a good girl. But thanks for the offer Tohru. I'll keep it in mind." They all chuckle. I'm glad they're here. I have friends who actually care about me. They spend some time. They all wish me a good recovery and leave.

I could hear Elma in the kitchen munching on something. "Nai. could I get anything for you?"

"I'm not hungry. Maybe later" I call back.

At around 6:30 pm she gives me another sponge bath. She then changes my clothing and the sheets.

She nurses me like this for a few more days until I make a full recovery. I'm healthy as a horse to return to my daily life but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the babying I got from Elma for those couple of days.

 _End of chapter_


	39. A day in the park

We are taking a walk in the park. The sun's rays in the afternoon gives everyone's faces a beautiful glow. But the most beautiful is Elma who is dressed in a fluffy two-piece outfit- something she hardly wears but nevertheless suits cream coloured sun hat compliments her outfit. The lining of her soft skirt bounces in the cool wind. She has been looking at the clothing in some stores in the area and learnt to shift her scales to match these types of outfits. As for me, I'm wearing a pearl-white batwing top and blue denim jeans with a pair of Ray-Bans.

There are many little children here today with their parents because it's a Sunday afternoon.

"Nai, do you want to stop for a rest?" she asks me.

"No let's continue. My feet are not hurting" I reply.

"You look very cute in that outfit" Elma says looking me in the eye and smiling warmly.

I blush. "Oh you think so? You look cute as well. That outfit really suits you."

"This world is like paradise for me. It has the right balance between sacrifice and fulfilment."

"I'm not really sure what you're getting at Elma. Sorry."

"I mean, back in the other world there was so much human sacrifices. I hated the sight of it. I never participated in it. It's something the Harmony faction had to do but I was silently against it. My ancestors told me that it's a part of pleasing the gods and it must be done."

"I see. That must have been hard for you- just witnessing it-"

"Yuka?!"

I turn around. A tall slim brunette with hazel eyes is standing with her mouth formed in an 'O'.

It's my older sister. "Nao? What are you doing here?"

She takes my hand. "I haven't seen you in like forever Yuka. How have you been?"

"Great! I thought you were abroad."

"Nai, do you know this woman?" Elma asks, growling and glaring at the strange lady who is holding my hand.

When my older sister had completed school, she chose to travel. Some people work and some go to college but Nao chose to travel the world. I haven't seen her since I was a child. She's eight years older than I am but she looks like she's in her mid-twenties. That was my older sister- the beauty queen. Many boys would ask her out and she would turn them all down. For an older sister, she was not present much in our home. Mom said she was like a stray cat. She basically had her life outside of our family home and only showed up here in the night to sleep for show. I wasn't really sure what she did all day because I was a school child at the time. Nevertheless it's not like I hated her or anything. I actually don't really know how I feel about her. I thought she hated us. She never did try to contact me or my parents after she had taken off.

The three of us are sitting at an outdoor cafe in the park after Nao suggests we do some catching up.

"Well after I left our home I visited over 20 countries. Travelling is amazing."

"Yes I like to travel as well. Seeing different places is always a nice experience Nao-san" Elma tells her. I could see she's trying her best to be polite and friendly, despite the awkwardness.

"Oh you travel too Elma-san? Hey Yuka- maybe you should bring your friend along and the three of us can go hiking in Sweden" she says with a large grin on her face. I remember her having a very upbeat happy-go-lucky personality. I guess she never changed.

"Um Nao, Elma and I are-"

"Wait you mean you two-" she says and then an awkward silence follows.

Her lips begin to quiver. I could see some tears at the corner of her hazel eyes.

"Are you ok Nao-san?" Elma asks, handing her a tissue. She dries her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Good. I thought my little sister would end up being one of those people who would be fine being by herself for life. She was just so quiet as a child. I'm happy for the both of you."

My sister was something else. "We're both happy to have your support Nao but there are some things I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind?"

"I'm sure you must have a lot on your mind seeing me after so many years. Ask away."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were abroad travelling."

"Yes I was but I returned to Japan recently because I am doing some research in this town of "Oborozooka."

"What kind of research?' I ask. Elma looks intrigued.

"Well, I heard there was a strange plant that only grows in this part of Japan. It may be able to cure some diseases. The Swedish are obsessed with finding out more about it so they sent me here because I know the language well. I'm sorry but that's all I can say."

"It's fine. Nao, did you leave because you hated us?"

"No Yuka. If I hated you, I wouldn't have spoken to you in the first place when I saw truth is, I despised that place. I always wanted to leave that village. It was in the middle of nowhere. Everyone was so traditional. There wasn't much that interested me. The villagers-they never understood me. Even our parents treated me like an outsider just because I wanted to leave that place." She slams her hand on the table.

A few painfully awkward seconds pass. The smile on her face returns. I assume she has composed herself. "I'm sorry I get emotional whenever I think about it. But I never hated you. You were always a timid child and never in anyone's way. But you were just a child. Had you been a little older- I would've taken you with me."

"Nao. You don't have to feel that way. Mom and Dad loved you. I know they did. When you left, Mom got sick."

Nao looks shocked. She gawks and clenches her fist. "I don't even know what to say. I'm a terrible daughter." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "I heard our parents had passed on. Is that true?"

"Yes they both had peaceful deaths."

"And grandfather?"

"I'm sorry" I tell her nodding my head. Our grandfather had also died from tuberculosis five years ago.

She doesn't make eye contact but instead stares at the empty white plate on the table. "He was the only one who showed me one bit of kindness in that entire village. I could have spoken to him about anything. He was the one who gave you the name 'Yuka'. It means 'gentle flower'."

I notice Elma's eyebrows rise a notch. Yuka was a pet name given to me by my grandfather but I guess I never told her that.

"But I want to put the past behind us.. You're the only family I have left" the brunette says.

We exchange contact numbers.

"I'm glad we had this little chat, Yuka. I'll be leaving the country next month and I don't know when again I'll return here but I promise I will see you if I ever come back."

xxxxx

"Your sister seems like a nice person. I'm glad the two of you reconciled, Yuka." Elma winks.

The two of us are standing in line at a crepes van.

"They are almost sold out. You think we'll get to buy any?" she asks.

I count four people in front of us. "I don't know. I hope so though" I reply.

"Help! Someone please help me!"

We both look to our right where the sound is coming from. In a tall mossy tree we see a little girl on the branch. She is hugging the branch for dear life.

"She's stuck. Someone please take her down" a woman with a pixie-cut cries. A young lad begins climbing the tree but before he could even reach the second branch he slips and falls in the bushes.  
"I'm okay!" he shouts. The girl, who looks no more than 8 years old, is on a higher branch of the tree. If she falls, she could be seriously injured.

Elma looks at the van and looks at the tree. She does it again. Her facial muscles clench from deciding what to do.

"You have to-"

She cuts me mid-sentence. "I know." She dashes to the tree which is like twenty feet away from the crepes van. I follow her barely able to catch up. She starts climbing the tree. It looks very slippery. Her grip must have been very strong and she is fast as a squirrel. The branch makes snapping sounds from the weight of the girl's body. She screams.

"Hold on tight. I will get you down!" Elma shouts. She has two more tree branches before she could reach the girl. By now, many people have gathered around the tree. The mother's face is filled with worry and panic. We all hear snapping sounds again and the crowd gasps. The branch lowers from the weight. If it snaps one more time, I'm afraid the little girl could fall.

"You have to hurry" an old man tells her.

"You can do it Elma!" I shout.

She is very close to the branch the girl is on. She knows she can't put her weight on it or else the branch will fall with her and the little girl. I know Elma will be alright but I'm worried for the child.

She stretches her hand out to the girl. "Take my hand!"

The little girl hesitates and looks down. "HURRY!" Elma calls out. The scared girl takes her hand and Elma bravely slings her on her back. The branch collapses but the two of them are safe. Deftly she places her hands on the rough tree bark and shimmies down effortlessly, wind blowing in her entire descent is over in seconds. The crowd looks awe-struck.

"You saved my little girl" The mother comes running to us and takes the trembling girl from Elma's back.

"Thank you. I wanted to follow the cute kitten and I ended up in the tree" the girl tells Elma.

She pats her head and smiles. "It's alright."


	40. Bad dream

Note: In light of the many unavoidable Infinity Wars memes, I decided to write this so comment if you get the small reference. I also did an earlier chapter where Elma had a bad dream so now I did one for Nai.

"Wait up for me. Why are you running?" Her eyes are playful. I keep running but I can't keep up with her. She's just too fast. In the distance I could see her. She takes one last look at me before disintegrating into millions of tiny pieces until I could see nothing but white.

"NO! Come back to me!"

"Nai, wake up! You're having a bad dream."

I open my eyes to see Elma shaking me awake.

"Eh?" I gulp, coming to my senses. My chest is moving up and down from breathing so heavily while dreaming.

"Oh no. I woke you up. I'm really sorry." I tell her in apology.

Her brows are furrowed. She's worried. "You were shifting so much in your sleep. I had to wake you."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She lays back down and turns to me. She holds my hand.

"The dream...Want to tell me about it?" she asks.

"You were in it. And you were running so fast. It's like you were running away from me. I tried to catch up to you but you - you vanished."

She brings my hand to her lips and kisses the back of my hand. "Well I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She pulls me closer and her hand trails up to my cheek, cupping it gently. Te moonlight seeping into our room enables me to make out her studying me deeply. Her aqua blue eyes were searching my face with an intensity that made me feel like she was trying to read my soul. Unable to handle the intensity anymore, I lean in and my lips meet hers. I pour my heart into the kiss.

"Tell me you're okay now, darling" she says when I pull away. She ran her fingers over my lips and let them trail into my hair. She begins stroking my hair soothingly.

"I'm okay because you're here. I wish I wasn't so clingy though."

She nods. "Mm mm. You're not. This might sound selfish but I'd rather you depend on me than on any another person. I know I can always depend on you. You're the kind of person who strives for independence and you hate relying on other people but sometimes it's okay to depend on others too. It's like your independent side and your romantic side is often fighting but you don't need to be alone in this world. I'll always be your support and you will always be mine. I think when two people really like each other they both become attached to each other and that's okay. It shows that you see me as a dependable person. I'd never become annoyed with you if that's what you're worried about."

I'm amazed. She couldn't put it in better words. It's like she did read my soul. When she says these things, I'm truly amazed by her perspective.

"That's really sweet. I'm glad you think of me that way" I say.

"What I said is true because I used to feel that way too but spending time with you helped me overcome it. Just knowing I have someone who cares deeply about me is the best feeling ever and only you can give me that feeling."

She locks gazes with me. And in her I see something more beautiful than the stars- not only her appearance. In the silence of the night and we can both hear the sounds of the other's breathing.  
I glance at the clock. It's 2:30 am.

I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep but I just can't. I turn to my other side.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" she asks.

"It's just I can't go back to sleep now."

"I can help with that."

I turn to face her. She then touches my forehead with her index finger. I could make out a neon blue sphere over my forehead. I see a small white light in my peripheral vision. "Sweet dreams" she kisses my forehead and I feel myself falling into a deep sleep.


	41. Stars

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Note: I have been getting more followers lately. I just want to kindly ask you guys if you could leave comments. I am so happy to see others following this story. Shout out to Alexmoon1988 who recently started following this fic. Your comments go a long way. Thank you all./span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-52b11443-5cc0-4dec-399a-66e3911e48a9" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I crack my fingers after typing a 10-page report and rise from my seat at the table./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Elma, where are you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No answer. That's strange. She'd always answer when I call./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I decide to check the bedroom. She's not there. The only place left to check is the porch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh you were here. I was looking for you." She turns around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh sorry. I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed very focused on what you were doing" she replies./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I see her standing on our private little porch gazing at the sky. She's eating a pack of pocky sticks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's not how you eat should pocky, silly" I grin. Standing closer to her, I take one from the long brown box and place one of the ends of the fine stick on my tongue./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She' has a puzzled look.. With the pocky stick in my mouth, I bring it closer to hers and I start munching. She copies me and begins munching on the stick. As our faces begin to meet, hers flush. I inhale her strawberry scent. There's not much stick left between us and our lips crash. Under the stars, her soft lips press against mine. They taste like fudge. I run my hands up and down her back. I could hear the sound of her soft moans in my mouth over the cars passing below us.. The cool air of the night is indeed refreshing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Our kiss is intense and lasts for about two minutes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You sly fox" she says when we break apart, a trail of saliva still connecting us./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me? I was just showing you how to enjoy pocky." I wink and stick out my tongue in a playful expression./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiles at me with love so intense it warms my soul like a fireplace on a cold winter's night./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I always ate pocky alone ignorant about how it could be enjoyed that way. But now I will always eat it like that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She takes two sticks from the pack and place them in her mouth. I take the other ends in mine. Our lips eagerly meet again. She tightly wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer to her warm body, kissing me like her life depended on it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I really liked that kiss. It's like I could eat and kiss you at the same time." she says with a cute little chuckle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The milky speckles of the night twirls and dances along the sky in various patterns. As we stand close to each other, star-gazing, I feel like not a single thing could harm me. or come between the two of us. I feel safe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The stars remind me of you" I say to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What makes you think so?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well you light up my world just like how the stars light up the sky" I take her hand that's resting on the rail into mine./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was thinking about how the moon reminds me of you because your face is round and bright"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We stare into each other's eyes and share a little chuckle.. "The stars remind me of you" I say to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What makes you think so?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well you light up my world just like how the stars light up the sky" I take her hand that's resting on the rail into mine./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was thinking about how the moon reminds me of you because your face is round and bright"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We stare into each other's eyes until we both start chuckling. /span/p 


	42. After-work drinking

My eyes reluctantly open when I feel the morning sun on my feet. Our sheets smell of the love-making session last night. Elma is drooling and her eyes are closed. She's probably having her usual food dreams. It's 6:15.

I lighty give her shoulder a shake to wake her. "Wake up. It's 6:15. We will miss the train if we delay any further."

She turns to the other side and drearily says "But I don't want to."

"Fine." I know we will be in trouble if we reach the station after 7:15. I get up from the bed and pull the sheets with her on it. She tosses and turns and then opens her eyes.

"Naiiii" she cries out which is my intended reaction from her because she needs to get out of bed ASAP or we'll both regret it.

"What? I need to change the sheets. Come on now, wakey wakey"

"But-but I don't feel like going to the company today" she says as she gazes at the ceiling. There's a hint of worry in her tone.

"Why?"

"The supervisor's been on my ass lately. After an intern made a mistake in Java for a long-time client, he wouldn't stop being a jerk about it. He's the idiot that approved the project in the first place" That's right. Elma was in charge of the interns so if they screw up, it looks bad on her part too. Handling her work and supervising them must be tough, considering her humongous work-load.

"Don't worry about him. You just keep encouraging your subordinates to do their best and recheck their work. He'll get over it eventually and start on another person's case. I hear that's how he is" I say to reassure her.

"Is that so?" she asks, while still lying in bed.

I hop on the bed and plant a light kiss on her luscious lips. It's a fast kiss. I bring my nose to her hair and take a whiff. Smelling her hair is intoxicating. It always smell like peaches for some reason.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask her.

"I was worrying what he would tell me today but now I don't feel so worried after all. Thanks Nai"

"What do you say we go for drinks tonight with your senpais? We both need some unwinding."

She perks up. "Yes. That sounds like a plan."

"Well you need to get ready now or else we'll be late" I say.

"Alright!" With one swoosh she climbs out of bed.

xxx

The atmosphere at this particular bar is like any other. I glance to my right. A woman is crying in the corner while on the phone with someone.

"I can't believe that asshole dumped me" she says.

There are men and women who look older than they are on the bar stools while the bartender takes their order. Couples huddle in secluded bays, groups laughing, back slapping, drinking games, cute servers wiping tables- need I say more?

Over the jangle of voices and loud pop music, a college-aged redhead with a pixie cut takes our orders.

"I'll have a lite beer" Kobayashi tells her.

"Same for me too" Takiya says.

"What will you order Nai?"

"A Free Cuba" I reply.

"Ooh that sounds very foreign" Elma comments.

"Yes it's a Spanish rum and coke. It's mellow smoothness will melt you."

"I trust your judgement. I'll have what you're having then. Two Free Cubas" Elma tells the server.

"We'll also have a round of takowasabi" Kobayashi tells her.

She scribbles quickly on her notepad. "Coming right up" she says then leaves.

"You two are so lovey-dovey" Kobayashi says looking at us.

"Well I heard that couples are usually ike that in their honeymoon stage" Takiya adds.

"Ah hah. Well it's not like we're always like this. I mean, sometimes we do fight" I say.

"Yeah yeah but mostly over small things like who ate whose favourite pudding or who forgot the keys" Elma adds.

"I think that even when we do come out of our 'honeymoon stage' as you say, I would still continue loving her" I tell them.

"Well you two have certainly grown closer" the redhead says. The server brings our order to the table. We all happily indulge ourselves after a tiring day.

"Mmmm this beverage is delicious. It feels very warm inside of me" Elma says as she sips the rum and coke.

 _Three rounds of beers later_

"I mean why the hell you can't take some damn responsibility for your section and stop being an ass!" Elma says guping her lite beer.

"And why dump all your backlog of work on me when you're on your smartphone during the day?" I say. I playfully slap her arm. We share a drunken giggle after.

"HAHA Welcome to corporate slavery Elma!" Kobayashi shouts. The way they're both speaking reminds me that people's voice is louder when they're drunk.

"I think they should have cute maids to liven up the dreary work environment" Takiya adds, his voice much louder and faster. I have never seen this side of him. His eyes are very different- they're swirling and his buck teeth are out. He looks like the textbook definition of an otaku or nerd. Not that I mind any of it. As a matter of fact, I am really enjoying this. I feel so relaxed.

"EHHH? Not the frickin cosplay kind like Tohru!" the redhead downs her beer in one gulp and reaches for another mug.

"I think those are cute though!" I say, surprised that my own voice sounds so loud and raspy.

"You can't BE SERIOUS! A traditional maid is different from the cosplay type!" Kobayashi scream and slams down her jug on the table.

"You're never going to win this" Elma says in a low whisper to me.

"I'll take this one for you Nai. Kobayashi-senpai, I challenge you to a chugging contest." I assume Elma is accustomed to this. I wouldn't say she's a heavy drinker but in the company of Kobayashi and Takiya, she consumes a lot of alcohol. It's interesting that even dragons get intoxicated from alcohol.

"YEAH! Letsgo! I'm going to win this time. Hey waitress we need another round here!" Kobayashi screams, her cheeks flushes.

I look around to notice most of the patrons have left. Only 4 tables are occupied now. The server brings a fifth or sixth round of beer (I lost count due to my own drunkenness).The two grab jugs and look each other in the eye.

"May the best stomach win!" Ellma says at the top of her lungs.

"YEAH!" the redhead puts her jug in the air.

The first glass goes down without a hitch, as does the second. By the fifth, I note a slight flush creeping up the maid otaku's neck as she tips the back of her jug.

'Another round!"

Elma burps. It is loud and stretched out and draws the attention of the other patrons. Kobayashi lets out a burp. Takiya and I are observing everything but we both know who will emerge victor in this contest.

"I jest can't _*hiccup*_ shtop" Elma says resting her head on my shoulder as we wait for another round of beer.

"Wat issit Elma? Giving up _*achoo_ * already?" Kobayashi asks, her voice aggressive and raspy.

"I nev-var back down from a fight" Elma responds een more aggressively.

The server brings another round at the table.

"Enjoy guys" she says and leaves, proceeding to wipe the table in front of us.

They both grab jugs and down the hatch it goes.

"Go Elma. You can beat her!' I say gulping a jug down.

"Team Maids for life, Kobayashi-san!" Takiya adds, drinking a shot of whiskey he ordered directly from the bar.

This continues for about three more rounds. Kobayashi is unconscious.

Takiya coaxes her to wake up but she doesn't.

"Let's call Tohru" I suggest.

"I sink zats a good idea, my smart Nai. You alwaysh know what to zoo" Elma says rubbing her body against mine. Her face is flushed and her skin feels warmer than usual.

Kobayashi's head is resting on the table passed out from the chugging contest. I don't know what she was thinking by challenging Elma of all people to a chugging contest.

I pull out my phone to call Tohru. Elma snatches it from my hand.

"I'll call *hiccup* her."

"Wait Elma, are you sure _*buurp_ *? I ask her.

"Yesh. Lemme do it" she squeaks. I see her dial the number and put the phone to her ear.

"AH HALLOOOO TOOOOHRUUUU Come get yar woman. She lost to me _*buuurrppp_ * in a chugging contesht"

I can't hear what Tohru says but Elma ends the call hands me my cell phone. Takiya looks like he's about to fall asleep. They are both truly wasted.

"I'll be righ back" Elma gets up from her seat and begins stumbling to the washroom. Nearly losing her balance, she clutches a stool.

I decide to follow her to the washroom in case she might fall. The door of the stall closes and I hear the loudest piss I have ever heard coming from hers. It sounded like water and urine splashed everywhere.

I enter a stall myself and let out a huge drunken piss.

When we return to our table, Kobayashi is not there.

"Tohru picked up Kobayashi and left" Takiya tells us.

"Oh? That was fast." I comment. Well we did take a while in the toilet.

After paying the bill, we watch Takiya head off and the two of us head for our apartment complex.

 _*Achoo*_ she sneezes again. By now, our shirts are no longer tucked in our skirts and our ties are hanging very loosely around our collars. I hear a nealy trips on a bump but i grab her hand just in time before she falls.

"Sank you" she tells me. She beguns giggling like a mad lady and I join her and together we giggle like two crazy people on the street.

My right hand rests on her shoulder while her left hand on mine and we both stumble home.

NoteL Please leave a comment. Thanks for following. Also this chapter was inspired by a recent chapter in Volume 7 of the manga. I don't want to spoil volume 7 for you guys because as of May 2018, Seven Seas have not released Vol 7 as yet.


	43. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

"Nai, Today I was told I have to go to Hokkaido on an important work assignment for five days. They gave me such short notice so tomorrow I have to leave. They already booked a flight and paid for my hotel accomodation up there"  
It's 5:30 pm and we are walking to the station to take the train to our district.  
"Can't they send someone else?" I ask.  
"Well they chose me and I believe they are also sending some others in my section to other prefectures like Kyoto and Okayama."  
"I see. I will miss you lots but I will get by so don't you worry about me"  
"Likewise. My flight is 5 am tomorrow."  
"What? That's early. It must be really important. You can call me when you have spare time."  
The next morning I awake but only I am on the bed. Elma has already left. Sad to say I didn't get to see her off because today's a work day so I couldn't accompany her to the airport which is like 3 hours from us. I silently get ready for another day of work, without Elma.  
For breakfast, I crack four eggs instead of two, forgetting Elma is not there. It's routine for me to make four scrambled eggs for our breakfast, when she is here. I carry the left-over eggs for lunch, not wanting to waste them. I'll reheat them at the office.  
The first day passes as normal. I have gotten used to going to work and going home with Elma so it feels a bit lonely doing it by myself. In the middle of my microwavable dinner- not so yummy but will do, my phone rings. It's Elma calling. I answer the call.  
"Hi Elma. How was the trip?"  
"Hey Nai! I not too long ago got here. The plane ride was looong. It would have taken me less than two hours to fly here myself. I am walking to the lobby, stretching my legs after sitting in the plane for so long. I have already checked into the hotel."  
"That's great! I'm glad you arrived there with no hassle." That's true. Elma could have flown to Hokkaido but since the company was paying for her flight, she can't refuse and it wouldn't be logical to tell her superiors "I could fly myself there" either.  
"I'll call you back. I will order something from the receptionist." Oh yeah! I remember she has never been to a 4 star hotel before.  
"Um, if you want to order food, you just use the telephone in your room" I tell her.  
"Oh? Well that's convenient. I guess I'll go back to my room and try it then."  
"You could also try downloading an app called "Skype" and add me so we can video-chat" I suggest.  
"Sure. I'm on it. I'll call you back" she hangs up first.  
After fifteen minutes, my phone screen lights up. I can see Elma on my phone screen in real time. She's using Skype now. I answer the call and bring the phone in front of my face so she could see me."  
"Hey" she waves at me, smiling brightly.  
"Hi! I see you downloaded Skype."  
"Yeah it's amazing how I can see you even when we're so far apart."  
"So did you get to order dinner?"  
"Yes they just brought up a dish called 'Kaisendon'. It was very yummy but the portion size was small. I think I'm still hungry."  
"Yeah nothing says Hokkaido like seafood. About the portion size, in fancy hotels like the one you're staying, you would find they focus a lot on the presentation of food while keeping portion sizes small" I reply.  
"That's an interesting tactic. Anyway I look forward to trying the local cuisine here. Tomorrow I officially start work here. I have to meet with some clients."  
"I wish you all the best. Have fun!" I tell her.  
She blows me a kiss. "Well I'm going to hang up now. I'm kind of tired so I'll rest."  
We both exchange 'good nights' and end the call.  
The days pass slowly. Elma hasn't Skyped me since we last spoke. She only texted me about how she much she has to do. I didn't want to bother her so I didn't Skype her either. I only replied to her texts.

xxx

On Sunday I am at the airport. Those five days without her are finally over and I'm very excited to see her. She doesn't know I'm coming so I thought I will show up to surprise her.  
The lounge is very quiet. There are some families waiting in anticipation for the arrival of their loved ones while some people are alone. The children are growing impatient waiting for the flights to arrive and are running about the lounge.  
My eyes are glued to the screen. Finally I see Elma's flight switch from the second row and is now in the top row, indicating it has landed. Of course I can't see her now because she along with the other passengers must clear customs.  
In about a half hour, I hear the sound of footsteps and the distinct sound of a suitcase rolling. My eyes fixate on the entryway. After clearing customs, the passengers would walk in an enclosed area to the lounge where their families await them.  
A tall middle-aged caucasian man emerges from the passage and a little girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes shouts "Daddy!, runs and leap into his arms. A woman who appears to be his wife stands up and goes to welcome her husband back by embracing him. Other families do this as they see their loved ones emerge from the enclosed passageway.  
After I see half the plane load emerge, stewardesses and pilots included, I see Elma in the second batch of people. She's wearing a light khaki brown duffel coat that's draped across her upper body in similar fashion of how she wears her shall. Her inside piece appears to be a dual neckline top. She's wearing dark skinny jeans and ankle boots. In her hand is the red carry on duffel bag I had lent her and she's holding her laptop bag in her other hand. Amidst the crowd of people she doesn't notice me. I go to her. When she sees me approaching her, she beams in surprise.  
She runs to me.  
"Nai! you came. I missed you so much" She places her bags on the tile floor and pull me into a tight hug. She squeezes for god knows how long until I am barely able to breathe. I'm so joyful feeling her comforting embrace again.  
"I missed you too" I murmur.  
On our way to an airport cafe, I see her fumbling for something in the duffel bag. She pulls out something but I can't make out what it is because it is inside her palms.  
She brings the item to my neck and I hear a faint click. It's a silver necklace with a trident pendant.  
"It's lovely. Thank you."  
She lightly blushes. "I saw it in the airport store in Hokkaido and I thought it would look good on you."  
I'll treasure her gift to me. Anything she gives me is a piece of treasure. When she saw the necklace in that store, she thought of me and bought it.  
"It really does look good on me. You have good taste" I compliment her.  
"Thank you but there's one more surprise" she winks at me. I begin to wonder what she could mean but I don't really have a clue.  
"Could it be another gift, perhaps?" I ask her.  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
I don't know what she means.  
We both order lattes and cream bread at the cafe. In the taxi, she falls asleep on my lap.

xxx

That evening at home

She stares at me, wide eyed as ever. We're in the living room.  
"I see them looking at us, eyes flicking from you to me." I smile. "Always you... first. Then me... as if they're wondering how I got to be so lucky."  
The blush begins in her cheeks, spreading slowly as she loweres her eyes.  
"I take it - them looking - and you, I'm sorry to admit, for granted."  
Her eyes widen slightly. I shrug and step closer.  
I lift the silk cream top, taking it over her arms, over her neck, and off.  
I've tasted her, watched as she come completely undone... Again and again, her body squirming, helpless.  
I feel her heartbeat quicken, and hear her breathing become rapid, yet shallow.  
"I've been missing your touch for five days now. I was hungry but not so much for food- for you" she whispers.  
I hear the soft whimper.  
I look into cloudy eyes, already heavy, even as she remains still.  
I unclasp her bra, letting it fall to her hands, and removes it. Her arms remain at her sides, fingers clasping the pockets of her jeans.  
The blush spreads to her neck, having already turn her face a light shade of embarrassed. Like always.  
Her breasts are a thing (or is it things?) of beauty. Standing tall on her chest, their pointy tips a subtle shade of pink, they fit perfectly in my mouth. Other than a spot on her neck just below and behind her ears, her nipples are also a very sensitive spot. It's been so long now since I've found those treasures that I admit to taking them for granted.  
Until, of course, we're in bed, naked, writhing, dueling, each of us trying to give the other one more thing more than the last, frantic time we make love.  
Making love, at least to me, has a sweetness that, while it's present at every turn, we don't take into account the fullness, how completely at ease we are with each other, the abandon with which we give ourselves to each other.  
My head is cluttered with this kind of crap, which serves no real purpose but to keep her there, in my every thought, filling my senses with the memory of her- it's probably my survival instinct for the week without her here.  
I unclasp her slacks and let them fall. Her eyes plead with me, begging me to stop teasing and start... well, teasing.  
I lean in and kiss her; a quick brush. She doesn't move her hands like she's under a spell or something.  
We don't speak of it, but she's given me permission to be in control sometimes when we love.  
Of course, when we do, and after I've had my fill of her, it's her turn to take what she wants from me...  
I can call up everything about how she took me, pushed me through the erotic wringer of her ravaging., edging me, making me cry out in despair and want, squirming wildly on the bed... or the couch, or on the kitchen counter.  
I shiver at the thought as my eyes take in her lean, curvy form. It's familiar, of course. Hour after hour spent exploring, mapping every crevice, each soft hill, every shivering inch of her..  
I feel the familiar lump in my throat as I devour her with my eyes.  
I look up and into hers. Her eyes call to me, begging me to start.  
I smile. It's fun, so fabulous, that we communicate so clearly without needing to speak.  
I push my hand between her legs, feeling the wetness that has formed - just from my gaze and the minimal amount of touching I've done... so far.  
I lean in and kiss her again. This time I let the kiss linger.  
She opens her mouth, offering herself to me.  
My turn to whimper. I feel the smile as my tongue enters her; this dance is one that she knows drives me over the edge of control.  
My fingers move to her head, digging deep into the dark purple waves of gorgeous that is her hair.  
People always stare at her and I can't resist a smile. I don't blame them. Her bewitching beauty is able to put anyone under a spell. But I'm the only one who is allowed to feel her and touch her like this. They have no idea what that mess of gorgeous looks like, damp with effort, as her head flips from side to side as we love. As I destroy her Again.  
Even as we kiss I push her panties off her hips. She wigglse to help gravity do its work.  
As she stands naked before me, I begin to take my clothes off. I push out of my shoes as I lift my blouse from inside my slacks. As I do that, she unclasps my bra, letting it fall after its journey to my fingers.  
Her fingers toy with my nipples. I don't push her hands away, letting her have your way with me.  
I have big, puffy nipples, not the smooth peaks that top hers.  
My breasts are losing their battle with gravity. It can't be helped.  
Anyway... she finishes with me, both of us now naked.  
Honestly, I never needed her to edge me. She's my erogenous zone. All five foot seven of her.  
Her hand extends. Surprised, I look up into eyes that burn bright with desire.  
I extend my hand, placing it in hers.  
I think I'm about to be dinner... or is it dessert?  
This is new! And I think I like it.  
We walk from the living room to our bedroom.  
"You can lie on your back. Don't move. I'll be right back."  
Her voice is husky, thick, dark, lustful. I want to swoon but simply do as she asks. Was it a softly issued order? Or a hushed request.  
My heart thuds wildly in my chest as my eyes follow her as she leaves the room.  
I admit I don''t know what she's doing.  
I feel my center pooling with moisture. This is what she does to me!  
Who is she, this woman of mine?  
This is new, so unlike her...us.  
Stark naked, panting, trembling with desire, I lie here on our bed, gazing at the ceiling, a bit impatient.  
I close my eyes to preserve the snapshot of Elma that my eyes took as she wandered away from me, both hips and tail swaying in that uniquely feminine way that she walks.  
I squirm, wondering, eyes closed, what she was up to.  
She enters the room with the red duffel bag and turns off the light. I hear the bag fall to the floor in an "oof".. I'm confused. What does the bag have inside? She turns on the lamp on the bedside table. It's a dim yellow light which enhances the erotic atmosphere.  
I hear the zipper of the bag opening. I sit up in bed. She's kneeling on the floor with her hands in the bag. She catches me looking.  
She shakes her head and gives me a disapproving look. She grabs what looks like a red blindfold from the bag and mounts me, tightly cupping my round cheeks with her right hand.  
"Didn't I tell you to not move?" she asks, glaring at me. My heart is thudding in my chest from  
mild fear and lots of anticipation.  
"I'm sorry but you were taking a long time" I reply.  
"Well I guess I'll have to punish you for peeking then" she says assertively.  
Internally I am now a shivering wreck but I try not to show it.  
She runs her free hand between my leg. "Someone's excited, yes?"  
My mouth opens and nothing comes out but a pitiful, futile squeak.  
Those eyes, those damnable, glorious, gleaming eyes burns with victory.  
She lets go of my cheek and brings the blindfold to my eyes. It covers my eyes. I feel her tying it behind the back of my head. I can't see anything.  
I feel her soft hair swath my face and I open my mouth and, greedily, take in her tongue, dueling with her, hungrily.  
I don't feel her kissing me anymore. Instead I hear footsteps around the bed. I feel her take my left hand. She ties something (rope?) on my wrists. and then I think she connects it to the bed. She does the same for my right hand. I try moving my hand but I can't. I can't move my hands nor I can't see anything. What? She who gave me permission to lead is now leading? When did this happen?  
"Don't try to fight it" I hear her say. It all makes wonderful sense now. This was a part of her second surprise for me. She must have bought these things after visiting a sex store in Hokkaido.  
I feel her fingers slide between my breasts, hurrying over my tummy, past my pubic bone, into the scented swamp of my sex.  
Involuntarily, my back arches to greet her as her fingers teases. I whimper into her mouth, begging, helpless with a desire so thick, so rich, so devastatingly scorching that I felt I might come apart from inside.  
"My baby is burning up. Need something?" Childlike in its lilt.  
As if to further inflame me, her mouth takes hold of a nipple, devouring me, teasing me, torturing me further.  
I felt myself arch again, the rich burn of the fabulous desire that was her touch tearing me apart. As always. My body, not as thin as hers but not obese either, convulses in pleasure.  
Waiting was a deliciously awaited torture, the ecstasy of the inevitable climax always yearns for, impatiently. .  
I cry out when she pushes... how many damn fingers is it? Three I think. DAMN! She quickly pulls out. I need to reach orgasm desperately. I moan, begging for sweet release.  
"What do you say, Nai? You want to orgasm don't you?"  
"Ye-yesss please" I whimper, nearly breathless.  
"Now you're talking" her fingers enter me again and I feel like I'm on cloud 9 as she thrusts them in and out of my hot canal.  
It came as if out of the blue... which is nonsense of course.  
My body is frozen with the brilliant explosion that was my orgasm. The devil of it screamed its way through me, zooming, careening, from the far north to the southern tips of my toes, leaving me weak with bliss, hungry for more, and devastated when it finally slipped back into its hiding place.  
I know she feels the walls of my pussy as they grip her, quivering, shuddering, much as the rest of me was, all the while bound to the bed and blindfolded.  
Her mouth moves from peak to peak, devouring me, bathing me with her tongue.  
Her free hand caresses my heated, quivering skin, hot to the touch on my fire ravaged form.  
As I gulp, desperate for much needed fresh oxygen, I feel her head between my breasts, lying gently as my chest rises and falls.  
I wanted to reach for her, smooth my fingers through your hair, but I couldn't.  
Eventually my heart slowed, as did my breathing, and I regained some semblance of control over my body.  
"You play dirty" I say in a soft, raspy whisper, my voice still shockingly thick.  
"Fufu surprise baby" I hear her lusty voice and I could feel her warm breath on my skin.  
I feel her hand caress my scalp and forks through the thick black curly tresses of my medium-length hair.  
Fingers teases a sore, wet nipple.  
"We're not finished" she whispers in my ear, licking my earlobe. I moan softly in pleasure.  
"Your moans are very cute" I hear her say over my soft panting. "I want to hear you moan for me more." I could feel a tingling sensation in my clit as she whispers these words in my ear.  
I feel my eyes widen as I took in her surprise. Who knew she could be this dominant and kinky?  
I'm so wet when I feel her large monster member pushes into me, without any pain. I've grown accustomed to it by now although it still hurts when it touches my cervix, which it does during intense intercourse. Her thrusts begin very slow and she picks up her pace. I moan everytime she eases out, but not fully and ram it back inside of me. She starts to penetrate me deeper and faster. I cry out from the combined pain and pleasure when she hits my cervix. Normally she would apologize but she doesn't say anything. I am her slave for today. Every inch of my body belonged to her. I am hers. She is mine.  
She thrusts into me up one side of the street and down the other.  
Floor by desperate floor, the elevator ride to the top and back was stupendous.  
I might not be able to walk without a wince for a week, but oh gods- this is an unexpected treat.  
"Truth is, I had been craving you while I was up there. I didn't know what to do with myself until I tried masturbating. It felt good to say the least but not as good as when the two of us make love" she says over the sound of her member pounding my wet pussy.  
How long had she been planning this? Did her trip inspire this? The visit to the sex shop, I'm sure must have given her some ideas.  
She moans. "I want to cum. Please cum with me too, Nai."  
I say what I could barely make out over my uncontrollable panting "Okay" My voice came out in a strain.  
I feel myself about to explode. Her member was throbbing in me wildly. I feel the splash of her hot cum drenching my insides. I cum too.  
She doesn't stop and thrusts even more lustfully inside me. Her soft whimpers are very erotic. We continue going at it and I can't remember how many times I cum or she does.  
I have no memory of being set free. It's all a dim fog.  
I can only guess that she pulled the covers over us and untied me. I don't remember falling asleep either.  
All I remember is waking up with a gasp of deep, burning pain from my sex when I jerked.  
I smile, remembering. Well, remembering what I could.  
The woman I love lay beside me, in soft repose, still dead to the world.  
I could spend hours watching as my beauty sleeps.  
Eventually she awakens. She sees me watching and smiles.  
"Morning."  
I lean in and my lips brush hers.  
She giggles.  
"Sore are we?"she asks, playfully blinking her eyes.  
I bite her lip.  
"You bitch!"  
My turn to giggle.  
"Go make breakfast. Bacon, coffee, and whatever else you want" she says and shuts her eyes.  
I bring down the pillow on her side.  
"Hey! You're not giving orders anymore."  
"Fine" she says and climbs out of bed.  
I make the batter for the pancakes and she prepares the bacon and eggs.  
As I cook the pancakes on the stove, I feel her sneak up behind me. and her arms circle my lower tummy from behind. She rests her head against my back.


	44. Happy Anniversary

Note: If you Thanks so much for all the support of this little fic. If you guys liked this please don't forget to leave a comment. Your comments, no matter how brief goes a looonnnnggg way. Also did you got the little Ojojojo reference (it's written by the same Dragon maid author). I also made some small references to the Elma spin-off manga which I would recommend.. The spin off manga is not available for hard-copy purchase but it can be found online.

Shout out to Alexmoon-chan again for continuously following and reviewing. Well until we meet next time, readers, take care :)


	45. Bad day

At lunch, Elma had told me she would be working overtime today. I'm currently in the living room catching up on some anime. It's 9:30 pm. I hear the sudden rumble of thunder. Then rain starts falling subsequently.. I hope she's alright.

At around 9:45 pm, the front door's buzzer goes off, alerting me of Elma's arrival.

Upon opening the door, there is Elma, drenched. Her clothes are all soaked in rain water and muddy. Her shoulders are drooping and her eyes have bags under them.

"Good night Nai" she says and lets out a sigh.

"Welcome back. Come in." I take her purse. She sneezes. "Sorry.."

"You look awful dear. What happened?"

She looks the other way. "The rain burst while I was on my way home and I tripped and fell in a puddle."

I give her a sympathetic look. "Isn't that terrible? Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" She slips off her shoes.

I take her hand and lead her to the bathroom. It feels cold.

I begin undressing her by first taking off her black blazer. It's covered in mud from when she fell down. I unbutton her white shirt which is also stained brown with mud. Then I unhook the dark blue lace bra. Next I remove her black pencil skirt and underwear.

I let her sit in my lap, her back facing me and I begin washing her smooth back. When I'm finished cleaning her whole body, I squeeze some shampoo. in my palms and rub it in her hair and scalp. I notice her hair has some mud inside too.

"The fall must have been pretty bad?" I ask her.

"Well I should have looked where I was going" she sounds somewhat defeated.

"It's ok babe. Accidents will happen." I wrap my arms around her.

"I made tempura and manju. Dry yourself and have dinner" I say to her.

She turns around with one swish and beams.

"Yay! I love manju and tempura too" she squeals in delight. I pat her head.

I leave her in the bathroom to dry herself.

I set out her food on the table.

When she is finished eating, I see her power up her laptop.

"Hey! Come to bed" I tell her.

"But I- I wanted to update-"

"No updating tonight. You've worked enough for today. You need to rest. I give her my death stare. "Well I guess I could always do that tomorrow" she says, scratching the back of her head and smiling nervously.

I can still hear the sound of the rain beating against the window panes.

"I told you that for your own good" I say as we both lie in bed. She yawns.

"I guess you're right...Can you come a little closer? I'm cold" she says.

"Sure" with her back facing me, I place my left arm across her stomach, clutching her towards me. while my right arm rests under her pillow. I plant a kiss on her lower neck. She flinches from my lips' contact on her flesh.

"Goodnight Nai."

"Sleep well Elma."


	46. Honey, I was shrunk!

For those who may not know, the title is an ode to the movie "Honey, I shrunk the kids."

Hope you enjoy!

"Yes I placed Mr. Jan's loan request in my drawer" I tell my boss on a phone call. She sometimes comes into work on Sundays but she calls me at home if she can't find something. She was looking for Mr. Jan's loan request to update her database.

"Thanks Nishigaki, we'll put through all of these and those salary advances to the CEO tomorrow."

"Yes those people need that money" I reply. I see Elma leaving the apartment. She's probably going to buy fast food on the street or something. I'm still on the phone with Ms. Sakurai.

"Well thanks for the help Nishigaki. See you tomorrow at work."

"You're welcome. Well until tomorrow then, Ms. Sakurai.. Have a good afternoon."

She hangs up and then I do.

 _3 hours later._

Elma hasn't returned. That's strange. She probably dropped by at Kobayashi and Tohru.

I begin vacuuming the living room.

"Ow!" I feel an insect's teeth sink into the bridge of my foot. It felt like an ant's bite but more painful. I bend down to swat away the creature.

I gasp. On the bridge of my foot, is no ordinary insect. I lift the creature and bring it closer to my eyes so I can carefully examine it.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE?!"

This can't be happening, right?

"Nai! You found me! I'm so happy. I was being chased." Between my index finger and thumb, I hold a tiny Elma- no bigger than three inches. I hear faint pants.

"A spider was chasing me but you didn't hear me calling your name" she squeaks. Her voice was much more squeakier.

"I-I'm sorry. How did you become so small?" I ask, feeling confused.

xxxx

"Ah this is a classic case of a curse" Lucoa says. She, Kanna, Tohru and Kobayashi are all gathered around a tiny Elma in the palm of my hand.

Everyone is fixated on her tiny form.

"A curse?" she squeaks.

"Yes. If one is cursed, then it can be assumed, the cursed individual must have something to cross a divine being or a practitioner of magic" Lucoa replies, still maintaining a calm demeanor despite the situation.

Elma places her hands on her head and close her eyes. I find her movements to be cute- the way she moves her tiny arms and legs and the notable squeak in her voice.

"She's the size of a faerie" Tohru comments. But I'm puzzled. Who can Elma possibly cross that someone would put a curse on her?

"Uuuwuuu I may have done something" she says.

I lean in so my face is inches close to her.

"What did you do Elma?" I ask.

She begins shaking and clenches both her fists. I pat her tiny head with my index finger to soothe her."I was on my way to the dorayaki stand and well I got side-tracked. When I was passing the shrine at the bus stop, I picked up the smell of a rare dish from the other world. it's made from an ox's tail. The dish was an offering to the shrine goddess. I decided to take a peek and before I know it, the entire bowl was empty. I had eaten all...I couldn't control it. When I see delicious food, sometimes I would block out everything else. It's just- well this particular dish brought back memories of when humans used to bring me food offerings. I hadn't had that dish since then" she trails off and begins sobbing. The tiny droplets fall in my palm.

"Fear not. I will keep you safe until this is over" I say to the tiny weeping Elma in my palm.

"I see. The shrine goddess must have put a curse on her. This kind of thing happens a lot in the other world." Lucoa says, looking at Elma sympathetically.

"Lucoa-dono, how long will it take for this curse to be lifted?" I ask.

"Well it depends. These kinds of things can take hours or days even. I'm sorry to day but it's possible she can remain like this forever, if the goddess found her actions to be extremely disrespectful. I wish there was something I could do to help but I can't. Even if I tried, it's possible I may be cursed from helping her."

"I'm so stupid. My hunger got the best of me this time." Now I don't even know if I can ever turn back big again." Elma says, covering her face in shame.

"Don't blame yourself. Everyone makes mistakes." I tell her. I feel truly sorry for her. She was being punished for her peculiar eating urges in a very cruel way.

"But how did you get home?" Kobayashi asks her.

"Well I couldn't call Nai because my phone had shrunk too. So I walked all the way. It took hours and it felt exhausting even for me. I was even chased by a dog. I snuck under the crease of our apartment door that's how I got inside. I called for Nai but because my voice is small in this form, she couldn't hear me as I was on the floor. A huge spider started chasing me and I bit Nai to get her attention. I was so scared the spider would have eaten me but Nai saved me."

"Elma-sama is so tiny. She's cute. Do you mind if I hold her Nayura-san?" Kanna asks me.

"Ok sure." The little girl grabs Elma from my hand.

"UWAA!" Elma screams.

"Kanna, be careful with her. She's small and fragile" I say.

"I'm sorry Elma- sama."

"Hey I'm still a dragon you know! Everyone looks like giants though."

Kanna gently holds her in her two hands as if she was holding some eggs.

"Ohhhh you're so small, Elma-sama. Can I play with you?" her eyes widen.

Elma looks confused. "Oh okay. I guess there won't be any harm in that."

Kanna puts her to sit in a tiny chair of her toy 'tea-set'.

"Would you like to have some tea?" the girls aks her.

"Why, certainly" she smiles for the first time since she was shrunk.

Kanna pours the 'pretend-tea' into the tiny tea-cup.

"You know Kanna, I feel better now. Thank you."

"Hmph hmph. Elma-sama, you don't play with me anymore."

"I'm sorry. Say Kanna, I promise I will play with you if I ever turn back big again."

Kanna gives her a sympathetic look. "Don't say that. You will."

Meanwhile the adults are all watching the exchange. Kanna is surely a sweet and kind girl.

The redhead places a hand on my shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"You'll both get through this" she says.

"Thank you. "

"Hey Elma, turn back big again so we can fight. I'll give you that rematch like you always wanted." Tohru says, clenching her fists and looking at her. It seems to me she genuinely pities her.

"I'll hold you to that, Tohru" Elma says, taking a 'sip' of the 'tea'.

"Hey I object to the two of you fighting!" I say loudly.

I won't allow them to fight each other to the death, even if they're just joking.

"I'm glad to have good friends as you are. You guys don't find me disgusting after I did something so unpleasant."

"Of course we won't. Nai is right. We've all done things we are not proud of." Kobayashi tells her.

"Well Elma-dono, I know if we're in trouble, you'd support us too." Lucoa says.

Tohru approaches her. "Elma, you know if there was something I could have done to help you, I would have done it. But it's-it's not like I would do it for you though. I'd do it because I pity Nai.." I've come to believe that Tohru and Elma actually care about each other but both are 'tsundere' to admit it. Elma told me that once they were close friends but something happened that caused a rift between them.

"Aw you guys are really friends" Lucoa says.

Elma stomps in my palm. "Friends? I don't know about that. She's the one who always teases me first!"

Tohru pouts. "Why you! I don't know how you can still function with such a small brain but it's not like it was big in the first place."

Little Elma spits on the maid's face.

Tohru's hands turn into claws.

I laugh nervously. "I think Elma has had a rough day. I'll take her home."

"GRRRR!" she groans in my palm, glaring at Tohru.

When it's time to go home, I nestle her between my breasts and we head out of the apartment.

"Nai, your breasts feel like cushions" she tells me when we're inside our apartment. I kind of enjoyed you carrying me around."

I hold her. She sits in my palm.

"Oh Elma, please turn back big."

"Nai, do you hate me for what I did? Sometimes I don't think."

"There you go again feeling guilty. You just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes even dragons" I lightly stroke her cheek with my thumb, being careful not to hurt her. She's like a litle pet hamster, only with dimples and innocent round eyes.

She places her arms around my thumb.

"Thank you. I knew you'd forgive me. I'll take my punishment and pray that I turn back big."

"Let's get you something to eat, ok?" I gently pat her head with my index and give her a reassuring smile.

I break the cream bread into small pieces and feed it to her, one by one so she wouldn't choke.

"You know, you're still very cute. Could I take a photo of you like this?"

"Go ahead. But please don't show it to anyone."

"I won't" I hold her in my left palm and open the camera app on my phone with my right hand. I press the red button and the camera flashes. Her eyes look swirly and she falls. I close my palm so that she won't fall out.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to take off the flash." I say.

"It's fine." she makes out, still lying in the palm of my hand.

"You know, I don't love you less, even if you're so tiny." I pause. "You could turn into the size of a planet and my feelings for you'd never change.."

She stands up. "I'm glad I chose you" she says with a warm smile.

"I'm a bit thirsty. Could I have something to drink?"

"Sure." I place her on the breakfast table. How will I give her the water? A glass or even a bowl might be too big for her. That's it. I'll use a straw. I have some left over from the set I bought when Haru visited.

I pour some water in a small glass and place the straw in it. I put the straw at her tiny mouth.

She gladly drinks all with the straw.

After she drinks the water, I notice her holding her stomach with a pained expression on her face.

"Nai, I want to urinate." she says quietly.

What should I do? The toilet bowl will be too big to put her over. I guess i'll use this plastic contained I've been meaning to throw away. I rinse the container and put her inside.

She hesitates.

"Uwaaa I can't hold it in any longer. " I turn away as she relieves herself in the container.

When she's finished I take her out. Her lower body is soaked in urine. She looks so embarrassed, it's almost cute. I rinse the container for when she has to go again. I take another plastic container and pour some lukewarm water inside.

"You can have a bath in this one" I tell her.

"Eh-well I guess I have no choice." She undresses and gets in the container of water.

"This feels so good. Thanks Nai. You always know what to do even in the strangest circumstances. "

"You don't need to thank me. You always take care of me so now it's my turn to look after you."

I dry her with a handkerchief and she shifts her scales to her striped pink and blue pajamas.

"I haven't thought about work until now. Tomorrow is Monday. I can't show up like this."

'Don't worry. I will tell them you have a bad case of food poisoning and you can't come to work."

"But isn't that lying?" she asks.

"Well think of it this way- you're at a disadvantage and can't possibly work in your current state so you come up with something simple and believable to explain your absence."

"That's right, Nai." I pick her up. I see her shivering again and biting her nails.

"What's wrong?"

She points to the floor. I look at where she's pointing to see a large brown spider. She flings her tiny arms around my thumb.

"It's-it's going to chase me again. I don't like it." This must have been the spider that chased her earlier today.

"Don't worry."I take a broom and usher the spider out of the apartment, not wanting to kill the poor creature.

"You see, it's gone. It won't chase you now." She rubs her eyes to dry them.

"Th-thank you." I pat her little head again.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I never thought a human would tell me those words but I'm thankful I have you" she says.

"Hey let's read together!" I say.

I pull out one of my favourite manga from my collection. I let her sit on my shoulder.

'The cover looks so tasty" she says, drooling.

"It's a story about a boy who has a dream of owning his family's restaurant. However he is sent off to a very competitive culinary school that's famous for their 'food wars'. His culinary skills are put to the test when he must prove to those talented students he has what it takes to survive in the restaurant business."

Her eyes light up."Oooh that sounds very fun and interesting."

We complete reading the first volume while I fed her potato chips.

"This manga was great. I hope Soma can accomplish his dream. I'm rooting for him and Megumi."

"I'm glad you liked it. Feel free to read the other volumes while I am at work tomorrow. Do you think you'll be ok by yourself?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

The manga's pages aren't very big and if I put them out on the table, she can turn the pages and read them to her heart's content.

"I'll also leave the tv on and I will put your food on the breakfast table. I promise I won't stay late at work."

She yawns. "Ok. I think it's time for bed."

"I'm afraid I will crush you in my sleep if we share the bed." I tell her honestly.

"Hmm that will be a problem. I know! Put a pillow on the bedside table and I will sleep right there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I clear the things from the bedside table and put her pillow on top of it. I also put pillows at the foot of the table so in case she falls down in her sleep, she won't be injured.

"I'm going to sleep now, ok? If you need anything during the night, just wake me." I tell her as she stands in my palm.

"Nai, can you come a little closer."

I bring face closer to her.

"A little more closer" she says.

I do as she says and she dots my lower lips with a small kiss.

"I love you." she says and kisses the bridge of my nose now.

I lightly stroke her right cheek with my thumb.

"Love you too."

 _The third day_

I open my eyes to see Elma, wide awake lying near to me.

"You turned back big. I'm relieved."

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply.

Not breaking the hug, her forehead touches mine. "I'm glad I can do this to you again. I thought I'd never be able to hold you and feel you like this again." she says.

I smile. "Likewise."

P.S. Elma and I visited the shrine together and brought offerings for the goddess. We placed the offerings at her figurine. Elma sincerely apologized for her 'distasteful' act and thanked the goddess for lifting the curse. Elma did live up to her promise and played with Kanna on her day-off.


	47. Cook book

"Nai! Guess what I bought?!"

Elma enters the the apartment holding a cookbook in her hand.

"That's a cookbook" I reply.

"Yeah. It has many instructions on how to prepare lots of delicious food."

"Those are called recipes." I tell her.

"Well Nai, you remember that time we went to that fancy restaurant and you told me how you liked their cheesecake. Well I thought, why not make one for you? It's so yummy mmmmm!"

"Ah I see. In that case, I'll help you. Let's get started" I say.

She crosses her arms in an X.

"Leave it to me Nai! I can do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes yes" she nods.

"Ok...if you need any help, please let me know."

...

2 hours later

There is the smell of burning food coming from the kitchen. I hurry to see what happened. There is a thick black smoke from the oven.. Elma is in tears.

She turns to face me.

"Nai, this was a failed mission. I burnt the it."

I pat her head.

"It's ok. We'll give it another try."

"I'd like if you can help me this time" she says.

"Of course."

I examine the burnt cheesecake. The top and the crust are burnt. It is inedible on the inside too.

"I think there was an error in the temperature setting" i tell her. "This needed to be converted to degrees Farenheit. :Apart from that it seemed like you did everything else right."

She beams. "Is that so?"

...

"It came out great" I tell her after we take out the second one from the oven.

"It's thanks to your help, Nai."


	48. Tanabata

A:N: It was tanabata last week in Japan so I thought of this. Tell me what you think of these short chapters. Thanks for the the way, a short overview of the story of tanabata was given in this chapter but you guys could find the whole story online. It's really cute.

We disembark the train at Oborozooka and begin walking to our apartment.

"I've been wondering, why are all those people hanging paper strips on trees" Elma asks.

"Because it's tanabata. The story i"There are so many here, it would take me an entire day to finish reading all" Elma says.

"What did yours say?" she asks me.

"It's a secret"

"Not telling me is making me even more curious. I'll check it" she says, reaching for my wish and reading it.

"I wish Elma would never change" she reads out loud enough so that just the two of us can hear her.

I blush.

Her dimples become more prominent now. "Nai, you're seriously a cutie, you know that?" she says, resting her head on my left shoulder.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what _yours_ said?"

"I wished for the peace of this world and for you to continue to have good health." she replies.

"That's thoughtful of you. I'll treat you to somen noodles. It's a tanabata special."

"Oooh I can't wait."


	49. Meeting

p id="docs-internal-guid-df3260af-9c0b-d694-4def-869d95f8f28a" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We brush our teeth as quickly as possible in our small bathroom. I take a shower and get dressed. I shove two slices of toast in my handbag to eat on the train. Elma munches on an apple when she's finished taking her bath./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We're both trying to arrive on time for a meeting./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your tie is not crooked. Let me fix it." I adjust the knot and straighten her little tie./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're looking absolutely beautiful and business-like today. I like the outfit you shifted your scales in to." I say, admiring the way how professional she looks in her light-grey blazer and beige tie with matching trousers and nude 4-inch heels. I put some light pink lipstick on her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was looking through lots of photos online to decide how I should shape-shift my outfit for today. You also look very pretty like a well-off CEO, Nai."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I grin. "Well I took a lot of time getting ready because I know you would look gorgeous so I had to match up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She removes the strands of hair on my face and place them behind my ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay I think we should be going now." she says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not before I kiss you" I say. I press my lips with hers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good luck babe. Go get em'"she says to me, pressing her forehead against mine and holding my face in her hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But won't you be attending the same meeting?" I ask./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes but you're the one who will be presenting. I can sense you're nervous Everything will be alright. I've seen you practice your speech in front of the mirror." Her words relax me a little. although I'm a little embarrassed she saw me practicing in front of the mirror./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Upon exiting the apartment building I realize that in my rush to leave early I forgot my jacket and today's a bit chilly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh shoot. I forgot my jacket. Just give me a minute to go and get it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll go for it" she says. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks a lot." I hand her the keys and she hurries to the apartment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When she returns she puts the jacket on me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why did you bring this one? I don't really wear it but I guess it's okay"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because I think you look cute in this one" she replies./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I feel my cheeks becoming hot. She made me all flustered in public./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well you have good fashion sense so I trust your judgement."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It's her turn to blush. "I-I'm glad you think so" she says, taking my hand in hera./span/p 


	50. Teatime

Elma wakes up and goes in the kitchen to have her morning tea. She's clad in light pink pajama shorts and shirt. Realizing I'm not around she eyes behind her.

"Nai" she calls my name.

"Hm I wonder where she could be. ..Probably at the convenience store."

She shrugs and scratches her lower tummy.

Meanwhile I am spying on her from the crease behind the big white door. She doesn't know a thing.

I watch her pour the tea in her cup and she adds some 'sugar'...well what she thinks is white sugar to her tea but it's not. I switched the sugar with the salt to play a prank on her.

I see her take her usual five spoonfuls of 'sugar' and stir.

She raises the cup to her lips and sips. I observe her every move carefully.

"Sttthhh what's this!" she makes a face and spits all the tea in the sink. I cover my mouth from fear of exposing myself too early.

"I'll take another sip." she says quietly to herself.

I face-palm.. Do you really think the taste would change after the first sip, Elma?

She makes another face and spits all in the sink.

"BLEH! The tea's probably not good."

I can't help myself any more from bursting out laughing. I sink to the floor in laughter all the while covering my mouth. I can hardly breathe. I realize I gave myself away. I hear her footsteps approaching and she swings the door . She finds me on the floor, still stifling giggles, looking up at her like a guilty dog.

She folds her arms.

"So you were here all along?" she asks me

Another wave of laughter emerges. "Yes I saw the entire thing."

She purses her lips. She does that whenever she's mad at me.

I stand up and she wall slams me with both hands so I can't go anywhere. I notice a vein in the middle of her forehead throbbing. Teeth bared, her mouth is completely opened.

Her angry expression is still adorable. to me.

"Don't tell me you were behind this?" I'm still giggling.

"Why yes I was" I say with a grin, annoying her even further. It's funny when she's annoyed. She glares at me, her eyes becoming quite 'slitty' and reptilian. The sudden shrinking of her eyeballs is well, strange, to say the least. This dragon really takes her morning tea seriously.

"I hid the sugar away and placed the salt there."

"That's so mean! I didn't see that coming from you, Nai", she says and pounds the wall with her left fist.

"I just wanted to see your reaction" I say with a chuckle. "It was priceless. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. You should have seen your face when you drank the tea!"

She gnashes her teeth.

She raises her hand, straightens her five fingers and brings it on my head.

"OW! That was realy painful" I cry out, after feeling the strength of the dragon lady's hand on my poor head.

"Fu fu fu I gave you a head choop so now we're equal"

"Well you hurt me so hug me now" I say playfully pouting and stretching out my arms.

"Those puppy-dog eyes won't work. No hugs for a naughty girl."

"D'Aw"

Your reviews are my motivation. I'll be happy if you guys liked it!I always like to hear from my readers so feel free if you have any ideas, to leave them in the comments.


	51. Elma is pregnant

The summer was wonderful. Elma and I held a wedding ceremony at the same chapel we visited a few months ago. All of our dear friends and co-workers came. It was magical. Kanna was the flower-girl. Takiya-kun played the role of 'best-man' and by my nomination, Tohru was the maid of honour, a role which she took very seriously. Lucoa, Saikawa, Wakita-san and my sister Nao were all bridesmaids.. Both of Elma's parents were present too. Her father had walked her down the aisle and even our little Haru was there. Everyone ate and danced a lot at the reception. The three of us went honeymooning at my now deceased grandfather's estate on a little island. The estate was left to me in his will and I wasn't aware until Nao told me.  
And after all that, summer ended with a marvellous surprise. It all went down like this:

"I missed my period this month. I wonder if I might be pregnant" I told Elma over a cup of coffee.  
"That's impossible! I cast an anti-impregnation spell. But-but if you are I'll definitely take responsibility, Nai" Elma says looking a bit worried.

 _*One week later*_

"So false alarm. Turns out my period was just late. I'm not pregnant" I said.  
She didn't answer and continued eating her cereal.  
"Hey you're spacing out a lot recently. Are you ok?" I asked.  
She snapped out of her daze."Um, ah, well" her hands began shaking and she brought out a pregnancy test. Her hand was shaking as she held it up and I could clearly see it indicated a positive reading. My jaws dropped. I was going to say something but she spoke first.  
Her cheeks reddened. "Nai, you aren't the pregnant one. I am" she said under her breath, her eyes averting my gaze.  
"After I started to feel hungrier than usual I knew there was something wrong with me. I even used a human pregnancy test to confirm my pregnancy despite having clairvoyance.. I don't know how this happened because I made sure to cast the spell."  
I got up from my chair at the table and threw the napkin on it.  
I approached her, hands shaking as I reached out towards her tummy.  
"Do you know how far along are you?"  
"No but I believe I will be able to tell the sex of our child soon. I don't think I am that far along though."  
I stooped to the level at where she sat. I kissed her tummy. Then I wrapped my arms around her, lying my head on her tummy.  
"Don't you see, sweetheart? This is a miracle. We were given a second chance to be parents again."  
"You're not mad at me?" she asked.  
I continue holding her in my embrace. "Why would you ever think that? I'll get to be a mother again."  
"Nai, this means we can both be parents and raise our child together like normal parents do." she said, her voice breaking up.  
"Yes. We'll get to keep him or her in this world and shower the child with so much love. We'll teach them what's right and wrong and lead them to the correct path when they're lost."  
"And does this mean we can take them out for walks and go to their ball games at school, like the parents of this world?"  
"Yes, Elma. It means all of that. We'll both go to their school festivals and meetings together and take them to all sorts of fun places."  
I felt hot tears fall on my forehead. My eyes began to water too. We both held each other and cried tears of joy.  
"I'm glad we can do all of those things. Dragons and humans both have different morals when it comes to parenting. Dragons become self-sufficient and less dependent on their parents at a very young age. But I prefer the parenting styles of you humans. It's beautiful- conceiving a baby and watching your own creation grow into an individual you shaped and molded. "

 _*Two weeks later*_

Elma was able to tell the sex of the babies...Yes we were having not one but _**two**_ little dragons- a boy and a girl. I was smiling all the time.  
"We'll have to go shopping for new things for the babies when they come. Do you know when they will come?"  
"Roughly six months. I want to design their room!" Elma says, instinctively rubbing her stomach.  
"Right. We'll begin work on a nursery. I think our apartment has the space. But if we build a nursery, we're going to have to cut back on certain things like junk food and manga."  
She coughed as if she was clearing her throat and cuffed her fists like a microphone, as if she was giving a speech. "There's going to be some budgetary constraints in the future.." she said in a more deeper voice which caused me to laugh.  
"Your impression of the CEO is spot on. You and I will make a new family budget. What do you think?"  
"I think that's a great idea. But I found one flaw in what you said. Apart from a nursery, we'll have to budget for other things like food. I learnt to live within a budget when I came to this world so I know a little about financial planning" she said proudly.  
"I'm impressed. You are correct. Raising children is not cheap but they're worth it."  
She slightly blushed at my compliment. Her hands touched mine. "But Nai, you still haven't decided on names. I thought of Ryoma for my boy and maybe something traditional but a name that can still work in these times for my baby girl."  
"I was thinking about calling her 'Yuka' in honour of my grandfather. He and I were very close before he passed away.."  
"Ah. That's a lovely name. It means 'gentle flower'" Elma said, her index finger in the air.  
"I see you remembered the conversation Nao and I had. By the way, you haven't told me what 'Ryoma' means though."  
"It's a famous dragon name in the other world. It means 'dragon and horse'. You know the saying 'As gallant as a horse"? Well if you combine that with a dragon you get Ryoma."  
"Sounds like a cool name...Ryoma and Yuka, I'm so excited...ahh can't they just come already?" I squeal.  
She takes my hands in hers. "I know what you mean. Frankly I am too! My lovely Ryoma and Yuka, if you're listening, please hurry up. Your mommies can't wait to meet you."


	52. HIMYM

While Elma is resting at home, I'm grocery shopping. She wanted to come too but since it's still summer, it's really hot and I don't want my pregnant wife spending too much time in the hot sun.

After purchasing some meat, I notice a woman in her 40s standing in the corner of the stall looking confused. Her head bobs from side to side and she is sweating profusely. Everyone is just passing her by.

"Pa-pardon me young man,but can you help me-?" she asks a teenager.

"What the hell woman? Can't you see I'm in a rush? Frickin old people." he says and storms off with his other friends who are laughing.

The woman looks as if she's about to break down. I'm shy when it comes to meeting new people so I wait a little more to see if anyone else will help her but everytime she asks for assistance people just ignore her and continue walking. Her piercing blue eyes meet mine and now there's nothing I can do but approach her when she notices me looking at her.

"Um are you getting through, Miss? You look lost" I ask her. Her clothing is not from this period at all. She could be a cosplayer. She's probably here for the convention this weekend and can't find her way to the venue.

The woman looks at me with swollen teary eyes. "N-no. Pl-please help me."

"Ye-yes of course. What is it?" I ask her, feeling my shyness stepping in. I don't know what to do. I mean she's crying and I don't really know how to comfort the strange woman. Her clothes are definitely strange though. She's dressed in an ivory semi-fitted chemise that emphasizes her D cup breasts and waists, while softly draping around her 'child-bearing' hips. The dress had a long draping sleeve and looked like it came from the medieval period. Her long dark violet hair nearly touches the ground. She's very beautiful.

"Who are you cosplaying as? You're here for the big convention aren't you?" I ask her, feeling a bit braver at the woman's plight.

"Co-cosplay? What is that? I just- I just want to find my daughter..." she cries, having tears stain her face.

"Do-don't cry. Where does your daughter live?" I ask, remembering I'm not that very good with remembering names.

"She-I think she- I don't know...where is it again? I can't remember- um it must be, oh now I remember it's one of those large buildings."

She cuffs her fists and speaks which I think is adorable even for a woman at her age. The way she's so shy and stutters- anyone would think it's cute.

"You mean in an apartment building? Well there are many around here...Maybe we can start looking in the one I live in" I say and give her a little smile.

Her expression relaxes. "Th-thank you. I'm grateful."

I take her to the Security office at the apartment and she tells the clerk she's looking for her daughter.

"Can you describe the person to me or do you have a photo?" he asks.

" she has short hair like the colour of mine. She's not to too tall but she's not short either and she's very beautiful" the lady says sounding a bit proud.

 _Eyes as beautiful as the ocean, wide hips and violet hair. WAIT A MINUTE! Could this woman_

 _be-?_

"Co-could you possibly be looking for someone by the name of Elma?"I ask her.

The woman gasps and the clerk looks at me. "Yes. Do you know her?" she asks.

"I'm her wife, Nayura."

The woman gasps again. She places her hands to her mouth in a surprised expression and her eyes widen.

"You-you're the one my daughter and her father speaks so much about? ..."You-you're Nai?"

I was still speechless. "Ye-yeah. And you must be Elma's mother right?"

"Elma, wake up. You have someone here to see you."

"Hm?" she says and rubs her eyes, getting up from the bed. She follows me into the living room where her mother's waiting.

"Yes?" Elma asks as she steps out of the bedroom, still half-asleep and rubbing her eyes. Her eyes meet the sight of her mother standing awkwardly in our living room.

Elma gasps. "MOTHER?! I didn't know you would have come.! Is something wrong?" Elma asks with a worried tone.

Her mother smiles at her, the first time I have seen her smile.. She looks relieved. "Nothing's wrong. I just thought I'd pay you a visit" she says and playfully presses in Elma's cheeks.

Elma blushes. Her mother looks very normal though. She treats her daughter like any other mother would, but she's a dragon. I couldn't believe it. Well I guess it is believable because Elma is a nice humble girl so it does make sense her family is like that too.

"My daughter I've missed you so much."

"But Elma told me that no one would miss her if she stayed in this world" I say, recalling the time she had told me that.

Her mother pulls her cheeks roughly.

"Owwww mom stop it, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh ho ho! I'm your mother. It's my god-given right to embarrass you especially after you told Nai no one would miss you."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to interrupt again but you're my guest. Please have a seat. Let me get some tea for you" I say. to her.

Her tummy rumbles and she turns her head the other way in shame. Like mother, like daughter, I guess.

When we're all seated in the living room sipping chai, Elma speaks.

"Well mom I'm glad you could have come to our wedding."

"Oh that! Oh yes, I did attend it. It's just I lost my memories. A wicked mage wiped some of my memories" she says, happily enjoying the cup of chai.

"What's strange though, is that I didn't recognize her today even though she was at the wedding. It's like I can't remember her." I say..

"Th-that's because well I- I might have wiped your memories of me, Nai."

"Why would you do that, mother!?" Elma asks.

She cowers, downing her head and staring at the teacup. I notice how her hands are shaking with the tea cup, as she holds it.

She exhales and speaks. "Well I still haven't gotten over my fear of humans. Ever since my daughter was betrayed by them, I feared that they were plotting something."

"Didn't we already have this conversation, mom? There are good humans and bad humans"

"I-I'im so sorry. You are right. Nai was the only one who showed me an ounce of kindness when the other people on the street were ignoring me. She's kind, Elma. I'm glad you chose her to be your mating partner."

"Wha-what?' Elma says blushing furiously.

I also blush.

"Oh you two. Don't give me that look. My daughter is carrying your babies inside of her, Nai. I know it and I'm happy for the both of you."

I take Elma's hand in mine. "Yes she's pregnant. We would have told you but we don't know how to contact you from the other world" I say. Although the woman was her mother, she looks great for her age. I mean she must be thousands of years old but she's still very beautiful. The only thing that had indicated aging were a few wrinkles and one and two grey hairs. I couldn't believe I was looking at the woman who made my wife. It was so very surreal. I thought dragons' parents were the hostile kind but I was so wrong. This woman is easy to talk to like her daughter.

"Your little Haru, he's a bundle of joy. I play with him alot. I'm really thankful you two gave me a grandson."

"Is he behaving well?" I ask her.

"Yes. He's very obedient. He reminds me of Elma when she was little. She wasn't a very troublesome child but she hated it when her dragon playmates were mean to her and called her names."

"I'm glad to hear he's doing fine" Elma says, sounding a bit saddened.

There's an awkward pause before Elma's mother speaks up again.

"I knew you were the one for Elma. I was skeptical at first when she told me you were a human. After she was used and betrayed, she was miserable. I was partially to blame because I had taught her everything she knew about your species and encouraged her to help them out. She ended up enjoying helping them until they tossed her aside like she was an old piece of meat" her mother says, looking very dismal.

"That's so awful.. Elma you never told me about that."

"It's because it's something I don't like bringing up. I'm sorry I never told you.". I squeeze her hand tighter.

'"My daughter used to lead humans to peace back when dragons were worshipped, She was in her own way their "Goddess"- the humans used to call her "Sekai-miko Sama" which means Saint from the Seas. Back then she had long hair just like mine and she used to travel on carriages carried by humpback camels. The human shrine maidens would perform dance rituals for her and they held many festivals in her name. Under her guidance and care, she never executed any human nor did she ever encouraged human sacrifice. A mother couldn't have been more proud. She protected those people from pain and passed on their prayers to the gods and the thanks she got for it was a stab in her back. The humans were conspiring to start a war in her name even though she did not sanction it and had known nothing of it. Luckily she was told of this by the Emperor of Demise's daughter, Tohru who destroyed the place of worship of 'Sekai-miko Sama's' followers. And even after all that, she still forgave them and rebuilt the palace so they would have a place to live in."

I felt my eyes tearing up. "That's so cruel. Mankind is so cruel. I say looking at Elma with a downcast expression."

"It's okay Nai. It happened a long time ago" she said trying to comfort me but I wasn't the one who needed comforting.

I pull her into a hug. "NO IT'S NOT! You deserved better. You were too good for them and even after they betrayed you, you still didn't destroy them. You gave them and their families a home to live in. You're too pure-hearted and didn't deserve that." I say, crying now.

Elma offers me a tissue when we break the hug.

Her mother silently watches on in awe.

"You- you feel so much sympathy and compassion for my child. I wish all humans were like you. Even her own friend Tohru left her when she needed her the most that's why she came to this world in search for her. Even after she heard that wild chaos dragon died, she never gave up searching for her. Anyway I'm trailing off, when Elma came back to my world to negotiate her retirement, she wouldn't stop talking about you. I was intrigued and wanted to meet you. I told her if she thinks you are worthy to be her companion, then by all means, she has my blessing. I was still skeptical but the sacrifice you both made by giving up your first-born son to the Harmony Faction, is a great one. You both are highly respected among us even if Nai is only a human. Those policies by the way are so outdated. They were made by the older folks, my ancestors. However they are currently reviewing old Harmony guidelines and laws and if they change the law, you might be able to get back your Haru."

We both gasp. "Really? we both ask in sync.

"Well if that stupid child sacrifice law gets erased from our books, I would push buttons, as many as I can to find a way to return your son to you."

Elma stands up and shouts "That's wonderful news! Please try your best mom!"

"You seem very kind, Miss- how should I address you?" I ask the woman before me.

She grins. "Oh you don't need to worry about that. You can just call me 'mom'. Elma told me that both of your parents died when you were only a student. That must have been difficult for a growing child. You're like a daughter to me and it would make me happy if you think of me as your second mother from now on."

My eyes blinked a lot trying to fight back tears. This woman, this dragoness, she was so kind to me and Elma. I get up to find myself bowing at her feet.

"Thank you for blessing my relationship with your daughter. Please continue in your noble fight for Haru. I will always remember you even if you're so far away., Mom"

She pats my head and Elma places a hand on my shoulder.

"Please continue taking good care of my daughter. The last time I visited her in this world, she was living off breadcrumbs and water. She was still living alone. You seem to be taking good care of her. She always tries to maintain an independent impression and can be stubborn so please bear with her" the woman says smiling at Elma.

"Moooommmmm that's enough."

I chuckle. "Don't worry. Your daughter has to put up with me too.."

"Well I don't want to overstay. You two be good to each other and good will follow you. The next time you see me, is when your offsprings' eggs are hatched... I was worried but now that I've met you personally, you seem like a good person and I can finally rest. Take care."

She takes out a little square box and holds it in her hand until a blue portal appears. I assume she needs the aid of the box in order to travel from world-to-world because she can't do it on her own, like Elma.

"Before you go mom" Elma hugs her and kisses her cheek.

"I really missed you doing that." she says before stepping through the portal. It closes.

"What do you think of my mother?'

"I think she's a very noble and benevolent woman. And you definitely got your looks from her."

Dragons may be to some people, mythical beasts with fangs and wings but while they are those things, to me they are individuals with feelings who are fighting their own battles too.

Author's note: So the title actually means How I met your Mother.


	53. Argument

NOTE: Many thanks to Xahraxs for drawing Nai and Elma. It's a NSFW photo mind you. Here's the link:

/a/nOncnei

If the link doesn't work, then you can create a Furrfinity account and go to user Scarran to view it.

As I eat dinner, Elma places a folded white paper in front of me.

"What's this, hun?"

She doesn't reply and simply turns her back and walks to the sink.

I unfold the paper to see it's an Invoice for some things I ordered online.

 _SHIT! How did she get this?_

"I- I can explain Elma."

She continues washing the dishes and acts like she doesn't hear me.

I approach her.

"Are you mad?" I ask, feeling slightly scared because I don't know what to expect. She has never given me the cold shoulder before.

I touch her hand. She swats it away. This causes me to pull away my hand quickly.

She turns around. Her face holds a very stern expression.

"Nai, you seem to forget I do laundry on Tuesdays. I found that in your blazer's pocket. Answer me, why did you have that invoice and why were the items delivered to your office?" She crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow waiting for me to speak.

I grin nervously. "Ah well, you see, I kind of went on a splurge online to buy some anime merchandise. The website had a sale and I couldn't resist. I just didn't um- expect the sum to be

this high" I say scratching the back of my neck in nervousness."Oh? And you had those items delivered to your office so I wouldn't find out that you were spending all of our savings to buy otaku things Those items aren't even returnable!" she screams. She's five months pregnant with two dragons. Her tummy is huge.

…

"I might be a dragon, but that doesn't mean I'm you had shown me this Invoice when you got it, I would have been angry with you but now I'm outraged you hid it from me. What happened to saving up for our children? Did you just forget about them?"

"I'm not you ok! I can't be as honest as you are! I'm a coward- that's why I hid it in the first place" I feel my eyes beginning to tear up now.

"NO DON'T YOU CRY! You're trying to make me feel sorry for you but it won't work this time. We're married. We shouldn't keep things from each other! What you did was selfish and dishonest." she blurts out, her veins, very visible on her she speaks, one hand is on her hip and she's waving her index finger in the air with the other.

"Well if you're so angry, then hiit me if it will make you feel any better!" I reply loudly.

"I don't believe in unnecessary violence. I'm going to bed." she storms off into the bedroom.

I don't follow her. I don't have the guts to lie near to her after what I did. I have royally screwed up by wasting $85,000 Yen on Otaku content and hiding the purchase from her added fuel to fire. What's wrong with me? She was right. We have gotten into arguments before but not as serious as this. She had never given me that look before. I shudder as I think about it. But I was to blame. Elma and I took months to save that money for our unborn children.

I lie on the couch but as much as I toss and turn I can't sleep - feeling the tears run down my face as I lie on our living room couch. I feel like a piece of trash.

 _Marriage sure comes with its trials and tribulations._

I take a sleeping pill and doze off.

When I awake in the morning, I find a blanket over me. I slept here the entire night. Elma must have seen me sleeping on the couch and covered me with this blanket.

I march to the kitchen where I hear the sounds of pans and plates.

"When you're mad at someone you don't do kind acts for them!" I say, with her back turned to me.

She doesn't acknowledge me. What will it take to make it up to her? What the hell should I do?

I take a deep breath. 'Look, you can't keep on ignoring me forever. I was wrong okay. I shouldn't have done what I did. I'll work lots of overtime every day of the week. I'll even work weekends just to make back the money."

She finally turns around, her sapphire eyes meeting mine.

She lets out a sigh. "Baka! You haven't thought this through fully.. What will happen to your pregnant wife if you overwork yourself and end up on a hospital bed? She pauses and shifts her gaze as if she had just realized something.

"Nai, you're here and you're alive and healthy. I should at least be thankful for that. I'm sorry I was so harsh on you...Wait, why am I the one who's always apologizing?" she squeaks, flapping her arms up and down like if she was a bird, ready to take flight.

"I should be the one apologizing. I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know what was going on in my mind when I did something as stupid as that." I look her in the eye. "I know I don't deserve it but I'll still ask anyway, will you forgive me?"

"Well, I can't raise two dragons by myself in this world" she replies with a slight smile.


	54. Sexual Healing

"I just- I don't know what the hell is their problem. Why does everyone blame our section for everything?" I say.

Elma puts a finger to my lip to shush me. She probably has heard enough of my whining about work.

"You're tense, Nai. I'll heal you." She places her hands on my shoulders and shoves me into the mattress.

""First, I need to know where you hold your tension. Which muscles get tense when you're stressed?"

I blink at the unusual question.

"Uh well, my lower back I suppose." I reply.

She smiles. "Excellent. Well you'll lie on your back the entire time. Relax ok, I'll make you feel better."

She begins unbuttoning my white cotton shirt. She unhooks my bra. Next she slides off my pants and throw the clothes on the floor. Her mouth travels to my lower regions. HEr teeth slides off the bands of my underwear until they're lowered She changes her scales from her usual work clothes to nothing but her naked body, tail and horn exposed. The air feels so thick with our combined lust.

She presses her fleshy thighs against my vulva. I squirm, almost breathless from the pressure of her thighs against my most sensitive part.

"I have this warm feeling inside of me whenever we press our bodies together like this" Elma says.

Her tongue begins working on my nipple. I feel guilty lying there and letting her do all the work. In the dim light of lamp shade, I notice how her cobalt-blue tail perks up. I grab its semi-pointed tip and rub it between my index and thumb.

"HAHHHuuuhhhhh" Elma cries out.

"Na-Nai...that felt really good. Do-don't stop" she says as she presses two fingers past my tight, slick walls causing me to gasp and writhe beneath her.

Her tail wagged furiously but I held it in place. The tip stood erect and stiff in my grip. I slide my hand up and down its base.

"Ooooh" was all she could say, as she continued working on me. I could feel all of my work-related frustrations dissolving like sugar. The only thing that matters now is the way I clutch to her, writhe against her, quiver beneath her. It was beautiful, addictive. The way she makes me moan her name like it was the only thing keeping me tethered to earth was a type of therapy I would never grow tired of. "So gorgeous," Elma whispers, looking into my lust blown eyes as she pulled her fingers back and hooked them slightly, stroking me shallowly as her fingertips feel around for that spongey, elusive piece of flesh.

She dives into me again and speeds up her pace inside of me- her fingers curl and I cum all around them. She takes her hand out and lick up all of my nectar.

"It's wonderful how our bodies can produce such tasty fluids when we're in heat" Elma comments.

Two fingers travel to my clit. I murmur, as she toys with the spot relentlessly, working her fingers over it in short, precise circular motions.

"Eh-Elma" I say breathless. I don't stop rubbing her tail in my hand.

"That feels so good Nai., she says burying her face in my neck, as I rock my hips incessantly against her fingers.

The tip of her tail brushes my her inner thigh until it was in position right against my vulva. It also leaves a warm, wet trail on its way, since it secretes its own lubricating slime.

I gasp as I realize what was happening. "You're gonna—? With your tail?!" I'm having difficulty speaking the words due to how mind-blowingly lewd we are, but also because of the distractingly wonderful ministrations being lavished on my nipples.

"Only if you want me to," Elma says between licks, but she's pretty sure that I did.

"P-please," i say, my stress already melting away like butter beneath an endless flood of hot maple syrup.

With that approval, Elma begins to nudge her way between my folds, running her tail's tip back and forth along the surface. She revels in every shiver that run through my body, especially the big ones that come with each teasing brush against my taut little button, tucked beneath its clitoral hood.

She strokes and nudges and slips inside of my slick vagina.

Elma's tail is perfectly lubricated, sliding effortlessly along every active nerve in my chasm. It is also wondrously bulbous, pushing my soft and yielding walls out of its way.

It dutifully maneuvered with eerie efficiency directly to my most responsive spots and lingers there exactly the right length of time.

"This is," I start, but I couldn't even finish the thought as the tip of the dragoness's tail teased ever so softly at my deepest depths. I quiver for a minute, the muscles in my back loosening even more, then I try to speak again. "This is amazing…"

"You haven't felt anything yet" she says, her voice is muffled since her tongue is sticking out of her mouth to reach my other breast. She pushes her tail deeper inside of me until it was knocking gently on the final barrier of my cervix. My fingers slides along her clit slowly at first, until I found a rhythm to match her tail's thrusting and Elma's now-involuntary hip movements.

With that five-point attack hitting my tense muscles, nipples, vagina, cervix, _and_ clit, the tension's drifting away. All of my anxiety fades. I feel like I could breathe again which is ironic, considering the position we're in. I don't feel stifled anymore. That frustration, which caused physical pain in my joints, is now subject to the simple and inevitable forces of nature. It had nowhere to go but out.

"Mm yeahhh!" I let loose a near yell. After that, I could no longer form words as the biggest and hardest-hitting orgasm of my life sweeps all conscious thought away. Forests were leveled, towns washed away, and yet it kept coming. I come with renewed vitality.

Elma's no longer in full control of the situation, but she keeps to her task like a dog-sled musher driving her team through a blizzard. She monitors and adjusts the course of my pleasure, but she is actually at its mercy. In fact, she feels its force directly when my vaginal muscles clamp down with surprising power onto her tail.

She moans but pushes through the minor pain and stays on track, working diligently to keep that orgasm rolling for as long as possible.

"Ooooh" she squeaks adorably as she comes.

"Nai, tha-thank you. You made me feel something I never have" Elma says, looking down at me.

"So polite!" I say with a smile.

She removes her remaining ministrations one at a time. First, she withdraws her hand, giving her wrist and fingers a much needed break. Then her tail slides free of my depths, leaving a teasing trail of pleasure all the way out. Finally, her right hand stops its massaging, which had become welcome background noise, like the roar of a distant waterfall.

"I hold back sometimes when we- you know...but embracing you like this and feeling our bodies' warmth is the best feeling in the world. I love you" she says.

I take her hand. "Why do you hold back, my love?"

"Well it's because I'm afraid i might exhaust you since you're a human."

"Nonsense. Am I not keeping up with you enough?" I ask her genuinely.

"No. It's just I'm afraid I might hurt you or do something that will cause you tremendous pain. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do" she says, plating a wet sloppy kiss on lips.

"You can never hurt me. For a dragon, you have a gentle side to you. Are all dragons like that?"

She chuckles.

"I guess not all of them are like you, huh? You're one in a million, then."

She blushes. "How do you feel now?" she saks.

"I think I was in need of relief and I'm glad you realized that."

"Well as your wife, I can tell alot of things about you even if you don't directly say it."

My right hand reaches for the side of her face. I look into her gorgeous round eyes. "I'm thankful for you, babe."


	55. Twins

"Ooh they're about to hatch!" Elma esclaims. Lucoa, Tohru, Kanna, Takiya, Miss Kobayashi and Fafnir are all present. Elma's mother also kept to her word and is here with Haru.

"Ohhhhh" Kanna says her eyes lighting up and glaring at the eggs.

We could all hear a scraping noise. Everyone fixate their eyes on one of the large pearl-white eggs which begins to crack. The egg splits open. A tiny blue serpent dragon wiggles its body. It has a little brown horn on its forehead and big round blue eyes. A pair of blue fins is at both sides of the head. The little creature is small and pudgy.

"The girl…" Tohru said, eyes wide open with a warm expression.

"My Yuka.." Elma picks up the tiny dragon. The little dragon begins to cry.

"Shhhh shhhh mommy has you/" Elma says soothingly to her. She is surprisingly good with babies.

"I think she is crying because she's still waiting for her brother" I say to Elma.

I take the little dragon who felt so soft in my hands and pat her gently. She calms down for a bit and coos.

"That's so endearing" Lucoa says with a smile.

Elma gently runs her finger along the other egg.

"Ryouma, your big sister Yuka and your big brother Haru are waiting for you. We all want to meet you, son" she whispers.

The second egg begins to crack and suddenly another little blue dragon also has the same features like his sister, except his eyes are dark brown like mine. He looks at all of us, then he looks down. Elma carefully scoops the newborn dragon up. "Welcome to the world little guy! We'll take good care of you."

The twins start crying. Their first cries of life echo through the room. I struggle to hold back my own tears.

"They're...so precious' Tohru says.

"Congratulations. Now I have more grand children" Elma's mother says with a slight chuckle.

"They are our children" I say quietly to Elma.

"Nai, I'm so happy" she says holding her newborn son and daughter.

"The boy's a bit shy like Nai-san" Takiya says to Fafnir.

"I know you guys will be good parents. Being a parent is not easy but it's worth it" Kobayashi says to the two of us.

"The birthing of dragons is always welcome in my book" Fafnir says.

"Nai, do you want to hold them?" Elma asks.

"Yes" I take the little dragons and hold their soft bodies carefully in my arms. They look up at me with watery eyes.

"Uwah"

"Woo" their little sounds are adorable.

"Everyone, thank you all for coming. I'm glad my closest friends and my wonderful mother came to witness the birth of my children. My heart is filled to the brim with joy and love for them. I'll always protect them" Elma says, on the verge of tears.


	56. Our new life

'Elma, I'm home"

Instead of hearing the usual "Welcome back, Nai" all I could hear was Elma frantically trying to reheat the twins' porridge over the stove. She's currently on three months' maternity leave from work. The company even gave us a Maternity Allowance, which solved the money problem, at least for now. Who knew our company was so lenient to new mothers? I guess that's because of Japan's low birth rate.

"Ye-yes Nai. I'm coming." she says from the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen to see her on the stove and a crying Ryouma in her hand.

"Shh shhh Mommy has you Ryou-chan" She used the dragon transformation spell on the kids so they would look like human babies and the neighbours wouldn't become suspicious.

"I'll take him." I tell her.

"Thank you" she replies.

The little tyke eases his crying in my arms as Elma feeds him the porridge. The twins could only eat soft liquids or mashed foods as they are very tender at their age.

"Where's Yuka and Haru?" I ask her,

"Yuka is sleeping and Haru is on his tablet." Haru is older than Yuka and Ryouma and he's growing nicely. Elma's mom returned Haru to us after pulling a few strings in the Harmony faction. He's beginning to speak too and when children are learning to speak, things can be very complicated and even funny.

"Nai, could you please take Ryou to bed? He's way past his bed-time."

"Sure."

Upon entering the room, I see a sleeping baby girl and my 2 year old son.

"Mommy Nai!" Haru says and looks up at me with big blue eyes.

"Haru, baby. I missed you all day. Let's be quiet because we don't want to wake your little brother and sister." I look at Ryou who's nodding to sleep on my shoulder. I place him in his crib near to his sister and kiss them both a good night.

"Fwak" I hear Haru mutter as I take him out the nursery.

"Haru, where did you learn that word?:

"Nai, I can explain!" Elma squeaks.

"I-I was looking through the television to find a programme Haru would emjoy when there was a movie on. Haru seemed to be liking said movie until one of the characters said the word and Haru couldn't stop saying it afterwards. I tried my best to tell him to stop but he just wouldn't listen.

I smile at the funny situation.

"Elma, we'll just continue telling him to stop saying the word and that it's a bad word. He's a child. They pick up these things."

"Right Haru? You wouldn't say 'fwak' anymore because you are a good boy and good little boys don't say those words." I tell my oldest son this in hopes he would understand me,

"Elma, you go take a nice shower. There's some baby food in your hair.

"Ok"

After I put Haru to sleep, Elma comes out of the shower. She looks exhausted with bags under her eyes.

"You are doing your best, You are a good mom" I tell her.

"You always tell me that. Nai, today I got punched in the eye and the other day, I tripped and fell on one of Haru's toys. Parenting is not easy even for a dragon. But I love all of my kids equally because they're creations from both you and I."

At around 3:30 a.m cries can be heard from the nursery. Elma begins to get up but I stop her.

"I''ll take this one." I tell her.

She yawns. "Nai are you sure? You have to go to work in a few hours. You need your rest too.

"You're too selfless. And I have grown accustomed to being woken up in the night now."

Little Yuka was crying. Her pudgy little body tossed and turned in the crib She doesn't need a diaper change. I give her some porridge but all is spit out on my face as she continues crying.

I lift her up and take her on the balcony to get some fresh air. The cool night air can put anyone to sleep.

"I gently rub her head. Her big blue eyes begin to shut. I think, Elma must have looked a lot like Yuka when she was her age.

"Your mom- she's so selfless and caring. She loves all of us. She's trying her best so please go easy on her" I tell my daughter quietly.

She coos and dribbles and falls asleep as I hold her.

This is our new life.

Author's note: I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I've been very busy. My old readers would know I put the story on hiatus form time to time.


	57. Halloween

"ELMA! COuld you stop eating the candy? The trick r treaters will be here soon."

Elma gives me a wide chocolate-stained grin as she holds little Yuka,

It's our babies' first Halloween and we wanted to do something so we had decorated the apartment with skeletons, skulls and pumpkins.I asked Elma what she wanted me to dress up as and she said a police officer because they are upholders of law and order. I found a nice costume online. Elma changed her scales to a witch costume. She has on a long black gown and black pointed hat.

Meanwhile Ryou begins to cry. She puts Yuka down and she picks Ryou up from the crib while I get everything ready Haru is watching an anime Halloween special episode on television.

Ryou begins to cry even louder as Elma holds him which is unusual as he would have calmed down by now.

"Hue hue hue Ryou-chan, I'm the wicked witch and I will put a spell on you to stop crying" she says in a raspy voice. The toddler begins to cry even louder. He is wearing a star outfit while Yuka has on a dragon fought and cried a lot when we tried to get him in a costume.

"I think it's your costume he's afraid of" I tell her. She looks down at the costume.

"Hm?...Maybe you're right. I'm dressed strangely and poor thing is scared."

"Are you scared Ryou-kun? Mm? You look so cute! I'll change my outfit right away if you're scared."

The doorbell rings.

"I'll answer it."

"Trick or treat!" Three little kids around ge 6 or 7 all have bags in their hand with lots of candy.

I give them each a handful of candy and chocolates.

"I like your costumes" I say to them.

They thank me and leave. When I close the door and turn around I see Elma has transformed her witch's outfit into an angel's. She has on a long white robe, and a halo. She even has wings but the most memorable detail is her long dark violet hair which seems to glow. I have never seen her with such long hair before but her mother did mention she used to have long hair back in the other world. I'm mesmerized by her appearance. She's still holding Ryou. "There there. Is this better now Ryou-chan? I chose an outfit you will not be scared of this time. I'm sorry I frightened you." I like the way she speaks to her children, like they could understand her. She's so close to them. Ryou just gazes at her and ceases crying.

I stand there silently watching mother and child bond. It's something spectacular to say the least.

What makes me come back is when I catch Haru on the table with an empty pan of cookies in his hands.

"HARU! Those were for Tohru and Kanna. Didn't I give you some earlier?" I ask him.

Everyone turns their attention to Haru and I.

"You naughty boy. You're not getting anymore candy for the rest of the night" I tell him, clearly annoyed at what he has done.

His lips begin to quiver and he starts crying. "Mommy Nai. I'm sowwy. When I ate one cookie, I just wanted to eat all. They're so tasty." he says between wails.

I begin to feel a little guilty at my outburst. "But-but you should have more self-control, Haru. I'm sorry I yelled."

I feel Elma's hand touch my shoulder. "It's ok Nai. We'll make more cookies and Haru will help. What do you think Haru?"

He puts his little hands in the air and smiles. "YAY!"

"Just like his mother" I mutter.

…

"Elma! Don't do that! Don't put your hands in the cookie batter before it's baked."

She grins again.

"We would have finished earlier if someone didn't eat half of the ingredients. I thought angels were supposed to do the right things." I comment.

"And I thought police officers were supposed to keep things in order" she retorts.

"Um by the way, it's the first time I have seen you with that gorgeous long hair. I mean, you look beautiful with either long or short hair but-but you know what I me-"

"Trick or treat, Nai" she says as we lock lips in an unexpected kiss.

I felt a hand behind my head only to notice Haru from the corner of my eye, standing on the counter-top holding our heads in each of his hands and pressing our heads even closer to each both chuckle at the fact we forgot Haru was with us for just a little moment.. Elma takes Haru and kisses him all over.

"You're a sneaky little fellow aren't you Haru?"

"Elma, you're really good at decorating the cookies with skulls."

"Well that's because balance is my key speciality Nai. Every cookie must have the right amount of icing on for it be delicious and look good as well."

"Mommy is a good bake-ow" Haru says with a smile, making Elma blush a bit.

"You sure know how to sweet talk huh? I see I have thought you well" she comments as Haru shapes the cookies with the cookie cutter.

After just ten minutes of baking the cookies, Elma and Haru stand in front of the oven, drooling.

"It's nice we all get to spend time like this for All Hallow's Eve" Elma says as we all are in the living room watching Halloween anime specials.

"Back in the other world, things slike trolls, orcs and goblins exist so they're not anything unusual for me though" she says.

When the kids are asleep, I handcuff Elma with her hands in front.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to put you under arrest."

She lightly blushes. "What's my offence this time, officer?" she asks.

"You've been a bad girlr. Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Oh my" she says as I lead her to our bedroom.


	58. Camping Trip

"I'm happy that Tohru and Kanna could tag along' I say as I climb the mountain with little Yuka in my arms. Tohru is holding Haru and Elma is holding Yuka. I notice Kanna eating some bugs.

"Yes a little outing won't be bad for the baby dragons!" Tohru exclaims in her cheerful tone.

"I think we can set up camp here" Elma says and points to a clear spot with a shallow lake.

"I think we should go further up" Tohru says.

"Well I think here is perfect!" Elma retorts.

I intervene. "I think Haru likes it here. Look at his arms, you guys." We all look at how the two-year old's arms are outstretched towards the lake.

Elma smiles. "Well that settles it. Haru, you want to play in the lake don't you?"

He nods and smiles.

Tohru takes Haru into the lake which is about only one foot deep and safe for the kids because they're water dragons. Elma casts the spell to reveal all of their little tails and horns because no one else is around. Tohru, Elma and Kanna also have their horns out too.

"Hey guys. It's getting dark. Let's set up" I tell them.

"I'll give you a hand" Tohru says.

"I'll help too" Kanna chimes in.

"Elma-sama, aren't you going to help?" Kanna asks.

"I will keep an eye on the kids. Kanna, if you don't mind, please help Nai and Tohru set up camp." Elma responds.

"Sure" Kanna says. She's such a polite and sweet child. Elma told me she got banished from her world because of her pranks but I think that's cruel.

Elma watches the children play in the lake. Lots of giggles and laughter can be heard.

Tohru and I put up the tent and Kanna gets the fire ready for our cook-out.

'Thanks for the help, Tohru."

She gives me a warm smile. "Don't mention it. Hey Nai." She begins to whisper something to me.

"I am happy to see you are taking good care of Elma. She was hurt and depressed back in the other world after the humans used and betrayed her. I'm glad you could have restored her faith in humanity. After all, we dragons are thankful to humans for their books about magic spells."

"Well she's a good person. She deserves everything good that comes her way" I respond.

Tohru replies "Elma and I may have had our fights but that doesn't mean I hate her or anything. We used to be friends. Kobayashi-san once said that she and I are like sisters."

"Are you guys done? I'm starving!" I turn around to see Elma and the three kids coming to where Tohru and I stood speaking.

"Yeah we just finished setting up" I say to her.

"Well let's catch some fish" Elma says and brings out some fishing rods.

"Yay" Kanna exclaims.

After a few minutes pass, I still haven't caught anything. Tohru has already reeled in four fishes. Kanna has only caught one.

"I think you should try behind that rock" Elma says to me.

I do what she says and I catch one.

"Thank you Elma. How did you know?"

"Well I would have been there too. There was a time I got fished."

Tohru chuckles. "That's so embarrassing" she whispers to Kanna.

"Hey I heard that!" Elma screams.

"HEY YOU TWO! Stop arguing!"

"Sorry" they both say.

"Oh Tohru, look at my catch." Elma says proudly showing off the ten fishes she caught while Tohru caught seven.

"It's not like you're better than me." Tohru says.

I was going to say something but Kanna tells me "You get used to them fighting"

Elma reels in another fish. As she reels it in, the big fish slaps her face because she was holding the rod too close to her.

"OWWW" she says and rubs her nose.

Tohru sticks out her tongue.

We roast the fish over the fire.

"The fish was delicious" Kanna says.

The twins are already asleep under the tent.

"Hey seeing as we have left-overs, we should have an eating competition! Tohru, I challenge you."

"Well I can't pass up a duel."

"To make things interesting you guys should try to eat as much fish as you can with this Carolina pepper sauce I bought."

"Hue hue hue" Elma takes four fishes and douses all of them with the pepper sauce.

"Time to devour!" She stuffs all of the four fishes in her mouth. Tohru does the same. I notice how they're struggling for breathe and the way their necks and faces are red. Elma chews it with watery eyes and swallows. Tohru does the same.

"Hahhh that was so spicy!" Elma exclaims.

"That sauce is cursed" Tohru says.

"Well a dragon never gives up" Kanna says.

"She's right" Elma grabs another roasted fish and puts the sauce on it. She gulps and swallows. Tohru does the same. Elma emerges victor of the competition because she finishes eating the rest of the fishes before Tohru could.

"Those two will never learn" Kanna says.

They both blow fire from their mouths and rush to the lake to drink the water.

"OWW that pepper was so spicy. It is evil!" Elma says.

After Tohru is finished drinking water form the lake, I hear someone's tummy holds her stomach indicating its hers.

"Uwah!"

"Elma, are you ok?"

"I feel like I want to pass out everything now" she whimpers.

"Oh no, This can't be good." Tohru realizes what's happening to Elma and escorts her into the woods. I follow them.

Tohru digs a small hole in the dirt with her hands.

"There! Do your business."

Elma's face reddens. "Th-thank you."

"Thanks Tohru." I tell her.

"I'll leave you two to some privacy" she says with a thumbs up.

Elma squats and does her business in the woods while I rub her back and comfort het.

'"Naiiii it's burning me so much" she says while crying.

"I'm sorry I made you and Tohru eat that. I thought that you are fire-breathing dragons that could have handled it."

She doesn't answer and lets out another loud wail.

….

"This reminds me of the time we went to a festival together. Dragons are immune to human diseases but we sure cannot escape a good food poisoning." Tohru says with a chuckle.

Kanna, Tohru, Haru, Elma and I sit around a campfire.

"Don't tell them that story. It's embarrassing."

"I'll tell them anyway" Tohru says.

"The humans kept a lot of festivals for Elma back when dragons were worshipped. She and I went to this grand one and Elma, of course had a field day with all of the dishes. After stuffing her guts, she began to run to her quarters. I didn't know what happened to her but I was curious so I followed her. I found her over a bucket. She got a bad case of food poisoning. I guess that's what she gets for her gluttony" Tohru says wiping the tears from her eyes. Kanna and Haru are also hiding their laughter.

"You guys were really close, huh?" I say.

"Well that's why I followed her into this world anyway. She always says I am annoying and takes me for a fool."

"But you _are_ foolish and annoying" Tohru retorts.

"I just...I just want us to get along like in the old times. I'm not asking you to love me. You have no idea how I was worried about you. I even heard you died. And when I did find you, you completely ignored me and continued being friendly with the humans. I felt so lonely but then I met Nai…" she trails off and cries. I move my hands to hug her but Kanna holds them.

"This is between the two of them" the little girl says.

Tohru pats Elma's head. "I'm sorry. I know I have done you wrong. Let's start over."

Elma looks up and wipes her eyes. "Really?"

"You've always been a big cry-baby, huh Elma. We're friends" the blonde maid says with a warm smile.

I'm happy they reconciled. I understand now. Elma is a harmony dragon who values harmonious relationships with those who are close to her. She knew she wanted to fix her shaky relationship with Tohru. Besides I can rest better knowing they won't want to kill each other anymore.


	59. Two rattles and a bear

I'm back with another family drabble. Hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I liked writing this. I love writing these cute little snippets about their family life.

"...BUT NAI! I already told you that you can't keep spending our money on so much toys!"

Elma yells.

"I know but seeing their faces light up whenever I bring something new makes me so happy."

"For some reason, you are right because they do calm down when you give them new toys but they get easily bored with them after a week" she replies.

I give both Ryouma and Yuka green and yellow rattles. They beam in excitement and shake it vigorously until music begins to play and the rattles light up.

Our twins both laugh together.

"That's the first time I have seen any of them laugh. They look so happy." Elma says.

Haru pats his little brother's head and then his little sister's.

"Haru, I don't think Mommy Nai forgot you. Look what she has here" Elma says and takes out the brown teddy bear from the bag.

He runs and she gives him it.

"Teddy is soft" Haru says while hugging the bear.

"Nai, come to the kitchen for one sec, please."

I follow her into the kitchen.

"I know what this is about. Sorry." I tell her.

"I know you love your children very much but you can't always bribe them with material things. There are other ways of showing love too. We can't afford to spend more on toys so no toys for a while, okay?"

"Yes dear. I understand."

"You're an amazing parent" she says with a smile.

We both hear crying from the living room.

Haru is bawling his eyes out.

"What's wrong, son?" Elma picks him up and asks him.

He points to Yuka chewing the hand of the teddy bear I had just brought for him.

"She-she tore Teddy!" he cried.

White pieces of wool were scattered on the carpet and parts of the bear, like its abdomen and head.

Yuka is quite strong. I can only imagine what Elma goes through during the day when I'm at work. I take the bear's hand from Yuka's mouth and puts in her pacifier.

"She's just a baby, dear She doesn't understand what she did. You were a tiny little baby like her too, you know" Elma tells him, while rubbing his soft black hair.

"Mommy, will buy you a new one and an even bigger one" I say to the crying child.

Elma gives me a stern look.

"Well for Christmas, I guess" I say nervously.

"Forgive your baby sister, okay Haru-chan?" Elma says.

"Yesh. Haru is big brother" he says with an adorable smile.


	60. Elma's POV (Day in the life)

Hey guys. I thought about doing a chapter from Elma's Point of view about a day in her life with the kids. I will also work on a chapter about a day in her life at the office as suggested by Xahrahs. Enjoy

I came to this world to bring back Tohru but in the process of doing so, I met a human girl. Her name is Nayura but Nai for short..

I have been in a relationship with this girl for about two years now. Being in a relationship with a human has benefitted my study of humans and how creatures from my world can integrate in the human world.

I can say that humans are very complex. Every human is different. My research has concluded that every human is not alike but I'm still learning more and more about them every day. Living with one is interesting.

I now have three children with Nai and this is a day in my life.

I have been on a few months' maternity leave from work after having the twins.

The first thing I do in the morning is wake up and stretch. Then I wake up Nai.

"Nai, it's time to wake" She doesn't budge sometimes so I leave her to get a few minutes more of sleep.

Then I check on the children. They're all asleep because it's still early.

After checking on the children, I begin to prepare breakfast and Nai's lunch.

Today I will make porridge for the babies and eggs and toast for Nai.

I hear the shower turn on so I know Nai is up.

I prepare the ingredients. Nai taught me a lot about cooking and I learnt some myself.

"Good morning Elma" Nai says as she walks in the kitchen. She hugs me from behind and kisses my neck. I really like when she does that.

"Good morning Nai. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful. Let me help you" she normally offers to help me prepare breakfast after dressing for work.

I feel someone tug my apron and I look down to see it's my boy, Haru.

I pat his head. "Haru-chan, you're already awake."

Nai sets out Haru's cereal and milk.

"Not this one, Mommy Nai" he says.

"Hm? Well which one do you want today?" Nai asks him.

I chuckle. "I think Haru wants Crunchy O's this morning, Nai."

"Ah. Sorry Haru. I'll get you that one" she says and gives the child the cereal.

"Elma, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess" I reply. Although I guessed it, I study the pattern of how Haru eats his cereal. If he ate Captain Kaizen yesterday, he wouldn't want to eat it for the next three days.

I hear the twins crying. They're up. I go to their nursery and give them both breast milk. Yuka throws up some on me.

"I guess you've had a little too much"

I open the nursery window and bring them out of the room. Then I put them in their baby chairs.

"Elma, I'm leaving now. See you this evening" Nai tells me.

I give her the bento (lunch box) I had made her.

"It smells so scrumptious. I can't wait to eat it up at lunch time" she says with a huge grin.

I hug her. Humans like affection so I tend to show lots of affection to Nai.

"Have a great day at work and if anyone gives you trouble, call me."

She kisses all of the kids and leaves for work.

By now I would give the kids a bath. After bathing each of them separately, I dry them off and put baby powder on them.

Then I put diapers on the twins. Because they're very young, they can't change their scales to clothing so I do that for them.

I put the twins in their cradles while Haru is watching morning cartoons.

Next I clean up the kitchen space. It takes me about ten minutes to do so because I'm a dragon.

Then I take care of the laundry. Nai's vest from yesterday smells like her. Sometimes I sniff Nai's clothing when she's gone during the day but that's a secret!

I don't have much laundry to do. After hanging them out to dry outside, I clean the apartment ensuring there are no small things on the floor that the twins could pick up and swallow.

I clean everyday because it's important to have a clean environment for babies.

When I finish cleaning, I check on the twins. They're okay. I take a cold refreshing shower and have breakfast.

After breakfast, it's time for Haru's lessons. He's learning to read and write so I spend an hour with him everyday.

"Mr. Fox was having a party and everyone in the forest was invited."

"Very good, Haru. You've improved."

"He set out to invite all his friends. Mr A-ah-ard-hm?" Haru pauses and looks a bit confused.

"That word is aardvark" I say to him.

"Mr. Aardvark was passing by. "

Please come to my party, Mr. Aardvark. I'd love to have you.. "

:I'm sorry but I can't make it. Maybe another time" Mr. Aardvark replied."

Haru continues reading. He's gradually improved and is learning very fast. He might stop to ask me a few words.

After he finishes reading, he shows me a drawing.

"Mommy, that's you and Mommy Nai. You are holding Yuka and Ryouma and that's me standing in the middle."

"Ooh. This is a lovely drawing, Haru. Show Mommy Nai tonight. She will love it."

An idea comes to me. I have seen humans on the television putting up drawings their children made on their refrigerators.

"I will put your drawing on the fridge, Haru"

"I want to put it."

"Sure honey."

I lift him up so he can put the drawing on the top door of the fridge.

"Now everyone can see it." he smiles. It's precious watching my children smile. They're so cute.

I kiss him. "Yes. Now everyone can see your drawing."

I hear faint cries from the nursery.

"Mommy has to put you down now, Haru. I have to check on your little brother and sister."

"Okay"

I go to the nursery to see Yuka crying.

I check her diaper. It's clean.

I take her on the balcony for some fresh air.

I let her head rest against my chest and sing a lullaby for her. I read that babies find their mother's singing voice to be soothing.

She stops crying. Yuka and Ryouna are my two little miracles as Nai puts it.

I put her in the cradle after a few minutes pass.

Sometimes when I have free time, I call Tohru- ever since we made up, that is. I wonder what she's up to so I give her a call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Tohru. It's Elma."

"Oh hi Elma. What are you up to?"

"I just put Yuka to bed. Ryou-chan is sleeping and Haru is playing outside"

"I see. I not to long ago returned from the district. I got a good deal on meat today."

"How lovely! "I'd like to come with you some time for shopping. You always seem to get the best deals. But that's if I won't be in your way too much."

"You can come anytime. I'll be going shopping again on Friday. You can drop by or meet me at the district at around 11"

"Oh really Tohru? I'll be happy to come along... I'm going to check on the kids."

"Talk later" Tohru says and I hang up,

Tohru has been my long time friend. I feel it's our differences that we want to remove from the other. Nai is also happy when she and I get along.

I check on Haru. He's playing on the rooftop.

It's time to make lunch. Curry won't be bad for lunch.

I prepare all of the ingredients and make the curry.

I make mashed potatoes for the twins. Ryouma throws up most of it so I clean him.

I wonder what else he'd like. I make some barley cereal for him and he eats up all without vomiting any.

The twins like to play on the carpet so I bring out heir toys and spread a sheet for them to play while I watch them. The phone rings and I run to answer it.

I slip on something and fall.

"OW" I slipped on Yuka;s toy.

I get up again and answer the phone which hasn't stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"Nai, it's you. I recognized your voice."

"I'm on lunch. Is everything ok?"

"Yes everything's fine. The twins are playing and Haru is on his iPad."

"Great. Lunch was delicious by the way."

"Nai, I'm really glad you liked it. How is your day going so far?"

"It's the usual work. Hey your friends and senpais all tell me how much they miss you and can't wait for you to return to the office."

"I appreciate the sentiment.."

"Well I'm going to let you go now. My break is up."

"See you this evening. I will prepare something special" I say.

"I'm looking forward to it. Bye Elma" Nai says and hangs up

I begin making dinner while humming a tune to myself.

At around 6, I feed the kids and put them to bed. Haru is tired and fell asleep on the sofa so I take him to the room too.

The doorbell rings. Nai is home.

"Welcome home, Nai" I say.

"Thank you. It's a little chilly outside. I should have worn my jacket." Nai says.

I place my hands on her face. "Are you warm now?"

"Yes. Your hands are so warm."

I lead her to the table.

"I've prepared Sake-poached chicken with soba noodles"

Nai's face lights up. It's nice seeing her smile too. I like to make those around me happy..

We sit across from each other and she takes my hand in hers.

"We haven't had dinner together in a while." she says. She looks so beautiful and she works so hard for her family.

"Nai, thank you."

"Ehh? What's this coming from?" she says with an adorable smile.

"I just want to let you know how much I appreciate and love you."

She blushes and it's very cute when she does so.

"Thank you. I feel the same about you too. But I'm also feeling hungry so let's dig in"

I laugh. She makes me laugh for silly things too.

"Yes ma'am" I say and we both eat.

"How is the food? I hope I didn't add too much salt."

"It's perfect. Your cooking is the best" Nai says and gives me two thumbs up.

"I'm happy you like it."


	61. Shedding

Note: HI readers. Sorry I didn't upload. I was busy. I hope you are still following the story though. I had this idea in mind for quite a while now and after Xahrahs suggested a sick Elma fic, I thought about combining the two ideas. Enjoy! All the best for the new year!

My eyelids open to the sound of soft whimpering. I see a naked Elma, tossing and turning on the bed, her eyes still closed. I embrace her head in my chest which calms her whimpering.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Her clothing are all torn pieces on her skin now. It's like they just peeled off during the night.

"Nai, I think I am shedding" she says. She opens her eyes only for a second just to close them again. I notice some blue scales on the sheets from her tail. Her skin is peeling and have these white spots.

I continue cradling her head in my chest. "Are you in pain?"

"My whole body hurts. This hasn't happened to me in decades."

"Will the children be affected?" I ask her.

"It's different for dragons. They're still too young so their scales are new" she replies.

"I'm so relieved."

I begin to get off the bed and she holds my arm.

"Where are you going?" she asks, in an almost helpless tone.

"I'm just going to get a few painkillers and some water. I'll be back shortly."

"You can wear my clothes for the time being." I give her my t-shirt and some slacks with new underwear. They are a little baggy on her.

"Thank you...um" she says.

"Hm?"

"I just never thought I would be taken care of by a human when shedding but I'm happy you are here" she says with a slight smile.

As I exit the bedroom, I wonder if human medicine would have any effect on Elma. I don't have much but I can at least offer her some painkillers.

She takes the painkillers and chews them.

"No. You swallow these with water." I say.

She blushes. "I see."

I notice how she's profusely sweating. The sheets are very damp.

I change the sheets with her on it- a skill my late mother taught me. Her stomach rumbles.

"I'm sorry. I haven't given you anything to eat as yet." We hear the twins crying from the nursery.

"It's fine. Look after the twins first."

"Elma, is there anything I can do to stop the pain?"

"I'm afraid it's something I will have to endure. It's happened to me many times before so don't worry." She gives me a reassuring look.

"Tell me if you need anything" I kiss her forehead.

"As they say, new year new scales eh?" I say with a goofy smile.

She grins too. "I don't think they really say that."

I take the twins out of their nursery and feed them porridge.

"Guys, your mom is not too well right now so she can't nurse you."

"Mom is not well?" I feel Haru tug my nightgown.

I look down at him rubbing his eyes. "I want to see her" Haru pleads with longing eyes.

"Of course, Haru-chan. I have an idea. Why don't we make breakfast for her?"

"Yes! I will help!" the little dragon says eagerly, his tail perking up. I see Elma has taught Haru how to hide and show his tail and horn.

He puts the rice in the rice cooker. I prepare miso soup with rice and broiled eggs.

I leave the twins in their chair and go to our bedroom with Haru carrying the tea cup in his little hands.

Haru hops on the bed. "Mommy, you ok?" he asks with concern in his voice.

Elma pats his head and smiles. "Yes Haru-kun. I'm fine. I'm just shedding."

"What's that?"

"It's when a dragon changes old scales to new ones. Although we're in our human forms, we can't escape shedding season."

"Will that happen to me, and my brother and sister?" he asks.

"It will but not for now."

Elma happily eats the meal. "Sho delicious." She starts a fit of coughing. I rub her back.

"Chew slowly Elma. The food is not running away from the plate" I tell her.

After she finishes up, I tell her I will check on the twins.

"I will come too" Elma says.

"Elma, I know you want to go about your normal routine but I think it's best if you rest today. I will take care of everything. It's my day-off so don't you worry."

"But-"

"No buts. Haru it's time for your bath."

"Ok but I want to stay with Mommy Elma until she feels better"

"No prob, kiddo just take your bath and have breakfast, ok?"

Haru looks at Elma. "Well I guess Nai is fully in charge of the household today so listen to her, Haru."

"Ok."

After looking after the twins, I play a bit with them in the nursery until they both fall asleep.

I step into our bedroom. Haru is showing Elma something on his iPad.

"Wow those fruits are flying in the air so fast. I have to chop all of them!" Elma exclaims.

"But where are all the fruits we chopped up, Haru? Don't we get to devour them?"

Haru shakes his head. "We win the game by getting a high score"

"Ooh. I want to make a game like this but I will add all different types of food..taiyaki, manju, soba" Elma comments. They both drool.

"Guys, please excuse me. Haru, I will borrow Elma for a while, ok sweetheart?"

"Ok" the little dragon says and continues playing on his iPad.

Elma got up from the bed.

"I read on this website for shedding snakes that warm water helps when they shed so I prepared a warm bath for you."

"I am no pet Nai!" Elma exclaims, her reptilian pupils, now very obvious, giving me a good scare.

"Sorry Elma. I-I didn't mean it like that but I didn't know where else to get information about your condition at short notice."

"You're trying your best.. Well I guess there is no harm in bathing." she begins to take off the shirt I lent her.  
I stop her. "You forgot Haru is in the room!" I say.

She grins. "Oh yeah."

She gets into the tub with warm water and bath salts. I use a scrub sponge on her tender skin. It's so strange and something I had never witnessed before. Snakes frighten me so I never kept one as a pet. While I scrub her, some skin comes off, leaving her body with pink patches.

"This bath is very relaxing. I can spend all day in here" she says.

"I'm glad it's helping dear."

"Aren't you going to join me?" Elma asks, settling her back against the tub.

"If you insist," I reply, dropping my robe. I slide into the tub and rest my back gently against her.

Elma rests her chin on my shoulder. She sighs happily.

"A girl could get used to this," Elma coos, now fully relaxed. "I don't know what deity loves me enough to send me you but I'm certainly glad that they did. I guess all of those prayers were worth it" She lightly kisses my neck.

We relax a few more minutes, then when I notice the water losing its warmth, I step out of the tub, wrapping myself in a fluffy white robe. I offer Elma a hand.

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask the water dragon, while wrapping her up in a soft white towel.

"Much better" she gives me a "thumbs up".

"You know, you've changed a bit from when I first met you. You used to be a little more serious but now you're more enthusiastic and positive."

"Well, I am changing my ways. I've learnt that having fun is very important in this world." she says proudly.

I pat her head and her peeling tail sways.

"I spoke with Kobayashi-san. She told me that Tohru and Kanna are also shedding and that she heard Lucoa and Fafnir are too."

"Oh my. It must also hurt them too. I want to check on them."

"You're not going anywhere, ok? Our friends will be okay."

She has a worried look on her face. "I'll give them a call." Even though she's not well, she's still thinking about her friends too. She does care about her closest and she has her own ways of showing it. That's why i love her.

"How do you feel now? I ask.

When we return to the room, I get her dressed and comb her hair.

Haru comes intp the bedroom.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" he asks.

"Thanks to your mother, I'm feeling much better. It's not so bad with you guys around. The last time this happened to me, I was alone."

I wipe some sweat from her forehead. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for anything. By the way, how long will you shed? You know I don't like seeing anything bad happen to you."

"About three more days in human time"

I press her forehead to mine. "If you need anything, just ask, ok?"

She wraps her arms around me.

Haru hops on Elma's lap and joins our embrace too.

'This is so comforting" Elma says.

"Hmm I'm in the mood for some dango" I say.

"DANGO!?" mother and son exclaims.

"I'll help Mommy Nai make it" Haru says with bright blue eyes and licking his lips.

"Thank you,"

Elma laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her, when we break the hug.

"I remembered something. Before Nai knew I was a dragon, she had challenged me in a dango eating competition. She lost to me and when we were in bed, she threw up all on me. I thought I deserved that."

I blush and Haru laughs.

"I might also beat Mommy Nai too."

"You're not over-eating Haru-chan" I say sternly.

"Nai, I love when you sound so strict. It's a side I don't see very often" Elma says.

I kiss her chapped lips. "You rest up. I've got everything under control."

Thanks for reading. I enjoyed writing this especially when Haru and Nai helped cheer up Ema.


	62. Haru knows

"Working hard huh, Nai?"

I quickly close my laptop and take off my headphones. She gives me a strict look as I sit on the bed, watching anime, only a few moments ago until she interrupted me.

"Well I took a break." I say, hearing the nervousness in my own voice.

She folds her arms.

"I thought you said you had a lot of work to do today that's why I didn't bother you but this is what you're doing?! Sometimes I don't get humans"

"Fine what do you want me to do?"

"Nai, we have three small children...three..there's lots you could be doing instead of watching anime. It's not like I'm preventing you from relaxing but you could at least help-"

"Help with the kids? That's what you're going to say right? Most times when I ask you if you need help, you say 'It's fine"

She grits her teeth. "You shouldn't be asking me what to do! You should get a clue and help out without asking or being asked!"

She storms out of the bedroom.

I thought what I was doing was enough but sometimes it seems like it's never enough for her.

A few minutes pass and I go to the kitchen for some water. In the kitchen, I overhear Elma and Haru talking.

"Mommy, were you and Mommy Nai fighting?"

For a couple of seconds,,there was a pause. "Yes, well It's nothing for you to worry about."

"I don't like seeing you and Mommy Nai fight." I hear the sound of sniffling. Is he crying?

I step into the living room.

"Yes Haru. Your mom and I were fighting. You're growing up to be a sensible boy. It's normal for couples to argue from time to time,you see." Although I said this, I know it's not right for parents to fight with children nearby because it affects them.

Haru runs to me and hug my legs. He sniffles again.

"I feel scared when you two fight."

I pick him up and hold him like I did when he was a little baby. He's just gotten a few inches taller.

"Don't cry Haru. Don't worry about the two of us. We'll be okay."

"Yes, I'm so sorry for fighting with your mother, Haru." Elma says and hugs the little boy too.

"I promise to help you out more, Elma."

…

"Look, we don't argue often but even when we have to say harsh words, let's keep it between us. I can't let the kids hear us" Elma says, in the privacy of our bedroom while the children are all asleep.

"I know. They're very smart and catch on quickly at their age."

I turn to face her as we lie in bed.

"Am I doing enough?"

"Of course you are. Don't take what I said today to heart. Sometimes I get emotional and can say a lot of things I don't mean. You're doing your best to raise these beautiful children of ours."

"Sometimes I can be clueless though. Never hesitate to ask me to do anything. I care for you and our kids.:"


	63. Morning Fun

Dear readers, hope you are all okay. I haven't written a chapter like this in a while. One of my readers, Xahrahs suggested this idea of using toys so I thought I would try my hand at hand at it. This chapter is a lemon/smut so please be warned. By the way, Elma OL Nikki volume 1 will be out this month in English so please support because she deserves it.

I love to slip under the covers next to Elma and gently awaken her from her sleep with soft hands tenderly caresses her, feeling her warm body as I cover every inch of her. I see her eyes opening slightly. She bites her fingers.

"How's my baby this morning?" I ask while I snuggle closer to her.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks, still biting two of her fingers, eyes clouded with lust. Under the covers, I slide the waistband of her bottoms down to just below her ass. My hands move until I cup her pussy feeling her wetness on my hand.

"I slept great" I tell her slowly as my index works her way into her. I push a second finger and move slowly first, and then faster. She moans so very cutely every time.

I opened my mouth under hers, feeling her tongue caressing mine, as we kiss ever so passionately.

"La-last night- GOD!" she cried out as I moved in and out of her cunt.

She continued. "I had a dream last night about you. I was doing all sorts of erotic things to you and you didn't mind at all" she says, barely catching her breath.

I hear the sound of her pop her tail into view - sometimes she hides it while sleeping. Under the white cotton sheets. I feel its blue tip slide under my panties and enter my sopping wet pussy.

"Fuck!" I exclaim.

She moans louder as her tail explores every centimetre of my warm insides. Her back arches, as we hold each other, both moaning out in pleasure over the sounds of the chirping kiskadees.

My hands reach the bed stand and I pick up a vibrator. I massage the skin between her thighs, urging them further apart. Between my fingertips, I feel her muscles flex and jump, as I try to control her trembling. I run the tip of the vibrator over Elma's pussy.

"Nai, what is that?" she asks, intrigued.

"It's a device that gives someone pleasure. I ordered it online. It's called the Dragon-Viber"

The rigid edges of the toy was anything but human, not to mention the bulging veins. So that's what a dragon's member looks like.

"Is that so?" she asks, still panting and moving inside of me.

As I twirl the vibrator, millimetre by millimetre inside of her, she whimpers. I push it all the way in, then I pull it out. In and out I continue this with increasing speed until Elma's moans turn into sobs and pleas for release. How great it feels to have a dragon quivering under you and begging you for still I plunder and plunder in this sweet torture. I also cry out as she rams her tail all the way to my cervix, an act of sabotaging me.

"So this is how you want to play, huh?" Elma did not know that the vibrator had different settings. I had it on medium however my thumb ran over the button to put it to the highest. She screams. I hope no one can hear us. I hold my own sobs at bay as her tail fucked me- a strong word but no other was appropriate for what we were doing. I want to memorize her look- the muscles of her pudgy face and full cheeks, all flexing in pleasure. I shove the vibrator the deepest I could, and boy did she take all 11-inches of it inside her. Her own orgasm wets the entire bed. She cums in streams. The sheets are drenched. I release the virbrator from her prison. I can feel my own cum over her tail, as she withdraws it.

We hold each other, panting. Suddenly the door creaks open. I raise my body a little to see Haru walking in, holding his pillow close to him.

"Haru baby what's wrong?

"I had a bad dream" he says to us.

Elma and I are terrified. Did he see us?

I guess the best reaction to this is pretending it never happened.

Luckily we are under the sheets. Our pajama tops are still on. Elma's face is scarlet.

"Haru, can you excuse your moms for just a minute?"

He nods and steps out of the doorway. I quickly put on my panties and pants. Elma transforms her scales to cover her entirely.

We see Haru waiting outside of our bedroom door. This is just too awkward.

He looks super worried. "I heard the two of you crying. Did something happen?" he asks with big innocent eyes.

I see. He mistook our moaning for crying. Elma begins to speak "Ah no we were just-"

"Playing a game! That's right we were having fun" I tell him.

He smiles in relief. "I want to play too" he says.

I grin. "Hm? Today looks like a nice day for a picnic. We'll play and have lots of fun. We'll take your little brother and sister too"

"Yay!"

Elma tickles him and he laughs uncontrollably.

In the bath, Elma tells me "You handled that well."

"I was so terrified he might have seen us but luckily, we were covered" I reply.

"But that device you used on me- I didn't know there was anything like it. We didn't have anything like that, where I'm from."

"I thought of you when I saw it. I knew you would have liked it."


	64. Setsubun Festival

To celebrate Setsubun, I wanted to write a little family fic. It occurs Feb 3. Setsubun is a fun Japanese festival celebrated the day before the first day of spring (on February 3rd). Families celebrate by throwing roasted soybeans outside the door of their house to chase out the oni (naughty ogres or spirits) or, even more fun, throwing roasted soybeans at dad dressed up like an oni! So I must give credit to Chapter 6 of Elma OL Nikki which inspired me to write this chapter.

"Today is Setsubun"

Haru and Elma looks at me.  
"What is that, Nai?" Elma asks.

"It is the day before the first day of spring. Families celebrate by throwing soy beans at the doorway to keep the oni out."

Elma looks surprised. "Oni? I see, so they exist in this world too"

"It's kind of a tradition."

I put on an oni mask.

Haru grabs some soy beans from the kitchen and throws them at me.

"Oni Out! Happiness In!" he shouts.

"Don't worry Haru-kun. Mommy will also protect you from the evil oni" Elma also throws some soy beans at me while chanting.

The soy beans hit like bullets because they throw so fast and they have a whole bag!

"Okay guys! The oni is out" They still continue throwing soy beans and chanting.

"I said ENOUGH!" they both grin..

"That was fun" Haru says.

"Now you two will clean up before someone slides and falls on these soybeans"

"Haru, you heard your mom" Elma says.

"You too" I say, handing her the broom.

Elma softly hits her head, winks and sticks her tongue. "Oh silly me"

Meanwhile neither of them notices the twins having their own fun by throwing soybeans on each other and giggling.

Elma hears them. "You two. What if you choke?" she takes away the beans from the them.

"I also made Eho maki Sushi rolls to commemorate"

I give them to Haru and Elma. As they are about to eat it, I say "The catch is that you have to eat the rolls facing the lucky direction- Southwest and you have to swallow it in one bite or you won't get your luck."

No surprise to me as both of them swallow the sushi rolls in one bite with ease.

"YUM!" they both say.

"Guys, get your yukatas ready, because i will be taking you all out for a Setsubun festival tonight!"

"YAY" the exclaim.

'Nai, are you ready?" Elma calls from the other room. She already got herself and the kids dressed.

I was still putting on my yukata.

"Coming. Give me a sec."

"Ok"

I try for fifteen minutes and I still can't get on mine.

Elma comes into the room to see me struggling. I blush.

"Nai, if you were having trouble putting on yours, you could have just asked me. Here, I'll help you."

She helps me bow mine neatly. "You look so very pretty in yours" she says and smooches my lips.

"Thank you. You look quite graceful in yours."

"Is that so?" she says with a slight smile and blush.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

I decided to wear my pink yukata with a sakura pattern. Elma's wearing a celeste blue yukata. Haru is wearing a grey yukata. Elma dressed Yuka in a black yukata with cherry designs and Ryou is dressed in a checkered black and blue. Elma carries Ryou and I hold Yuka.

"Upbeat music and the scent of food stalls..this is surely a wonderful festival" Elma exclaims.

"This is Haru's first festival and the twins so let's have fun!"

"There's so much to do and many food stalls to visit. I will visit them all,"

"Elma, you're pretty fired up for a festival, huh?" I ask.

"Back when dragons were worshipped, I could never walk around during festivals."

"Yakisoba, takoyaki...mmm what do I start with?"

"Let's just pick one already" I say.

"I want to try festival yakisoba" Haru says.

"Yakisoba it is then"

Elma buys yakisoba for Haru and I and cotton candy for the twins.

Yuka's eyes light up at the taste and Ryou munches his cotton candy fastly.

"Mommy Nai, I want to try that" Haru says tugging my yukata.

"The ring toss? I'm not too good with those but I think you will be."

We pay 300 yen for 6 tries. Haru throws the ring but it does not go over the prize. He tries again and no luck.

"Mommy Elma, I have an idea. Lend me your horn. Mine is too small."

"Eh? Ok"

Elma puts the ring on her horn when no one is looking, although they would just assume it's a cosplay. The ring falls perfectly over the prize which is an anime plush toy.

"Go Mommy Elma!" Haru exclaims.

After Elma hands him the toy, he looks a bit saddened.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel like I deserve it because I didn't win it."

Elma clicks her fingers. "I know!" She lifts the little boy up and he tosses the ring over another plushie.

"There, you did it" I tell him. He smiles. When the stall owner gives him the prize, he gives it to Ryou.

"You can have it, Ryou-chan."

"Isn't that sweet?" Elma says. "Let's go to the-"

Haru runs to the gold fishing stall.

"Haru! If you keep running like that, you will annoy people and I don't want you to get lost in this crowd. I know you want to see many things but let's visit one stall at a time. It's about manners" Elma says.

Haru's cheeks redden. "I'm sorry"

I pat his head.

"Hey, let's have some okonomiyaki" I tell them.

This stall is very crowded. It's a miracle the twins haven't cried as yet.

A man pushes his way in front of me and jams Ryouma, causing the baby to start wailing.  
Elma puts her hand on his shoulder. He turns around. "That wasn't very nice of you" she tells him.

He smirks. "Stupid lesbian"

As I try comforting a crying Ryou, I see Elma's brows furrow and a dark expression befalls her.

"What did you say jerk?" she asks, cracking her knuckles.

"Elma, calm down" I say.

"No Nai. He clearly disrespected our family. It's time to serve some justice." Elma says with a yandere-type expression. Before I could stop her, her fists swing to fire a punch in the man's stomach. The man falls. This makes everyone turn their attention to us. "OW!"

"You're lucky I don't hit women, you f#$%& bitch!" he exclaims.

"Children, cover your ears. Let's leave this fool alone" Elma says, Yuka still in her arms and Haru walking right beside her.

"Oni" Haru says, looking down at him.

'Elma, you were really cool back there" I say.

"Well I have stopped allowing others to treat me as a doormat. I know when it's right for me to stand up for myself and my family."

We visit some more food stalls and take photos too. Luckily we didn't have another ordeal.

"The fireworks are about to start" I say.

We find a nice grass mound to sit and view them. There's not so many people gathered here.

Elma places her hand over mine. Ryou is now in her lap and Yuka is in mine and Haru is sitting beside us.

"They're so pretty. They're the flowers of the sky" I say.

"Fiowers? Shouldn't honey drop from them now?" Elma says, opening her mouth.

I giggle and place a squid ball on her tongue.

"This is just like when we came to the food festival. Remember, Nai?"

"Yeah. I guess you could call that our first date." I say, remembering the time she invited me to a food festival. I lean in and kiss her lips.

"The festival is about to end" Haru says.

"That's true" I tell him.

"Thanks for treating us so much today. I had lots of fun" Haru says.

"I enjoyed myself as well. Thanks Nai" Elma says.

"You're welcome. I'll take you guys to a summer festival next time."


	65. The Office Lady returns

Guys, we got Season 2 YAYYY. Here's to seeing more Elma and the gang!

 _On cue. Everything's perfect._

"What are you grinning for, Nai?" Elma asks.

"Oh it's nothing" She raises a brow at me.

Soon she'll walk into the office and everyone will welcome her. After 5 months on maternity leave, Elma is finally returning to work. I'm so happy I get her back in my daily routine commute. I missed her lots on the way to and from work! I missed our little lunch meetings and phone calls when the bosses weren't looking.

We open the tinted glass door to our office complex. "WELCOME BACK ELMA!" A large crowd, about six departments gathered in the waiting area of Jigokumeguri System Engineering Inc. Truth is, everyone kept asking me when she will be back and I decided to arrange an office get-together for her.

Elma gasps in surprise. She looks around.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad to be back"

"Elma-chan, we missed you lots. Congrats on the twins" her co-workers tell her.

A short brunette runs up to her and hugs her. "Senpai, I missed you very much. Welcome back!" the girl says. She's one of the interns Elma supervises.

"Takimoto-kun, I'm glad to be back as well" Elma tells the girl.

Her two closest co-workers and friends approach her, teary-eyed to say the least. Kobayashi and Takiya pat Elma's head.

"You have no idea how much I missed your help, Elma. Meeting deadlines became a challenge ever since you left. I may have become too dependent on you" the redhead System Engineer explains, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Elma begins to tear up too.

"You guys, I'm really happy to see how appreciated I am at this company. Let's all do our best!" Someone hands her a cup which she raises and everyone raises theirs too!

"Cheers to Elma" they shout. The sight is truly spectacular. She has become so popular.

Everyone calms down when the CEO, Mr Magatschi, steps out from the crowd. Elma told me that the CEO is aware that she is a dragon because he is a mage. He had done a lot for our family too by giving us a good bonus after the twins were born and raises.

He shakes her hand. "Glad to have you back, Miss Elma"

"Thank you" she says with a meek smile.

Lucoa had volunteered to babysit. Elma and I did not want her to do it for free so we offered her a sum and she was even reluctant to accept. Besides, their manager also said he will make sure Elma doesn't have to work late. He recognised her efforts and admired her for standing up for better working hours.

At the party when most of the staff are dancing, Elma says to me, "Nai, you went through all the trouble of this for me. The table is laden with delicious food and drinks and there's even music. And these photos of me, I know those were you"

"That's because we put all our resources together." I reply, taking her hand in mine. "You even saved us from the death march one time. I'm happy to have you back, system engineer!"


	66. Haru goes to school (re upload)

"He'll be fine," I tell Elma softly. She's clinging onto my arm. She couldn't sleep the night before and she got up early this morning. Our little boy was leaving to go with some strangers.

"Elma, can you please calm down? He's just going to kindergarten"

"But isn't two years old too young for that?" she asks.

"You know it's unfair to have Lucoa-kun babysit three kids at one time. Beside he's developing fastly and he'll be around kids his age"

"Yeah, but he's usually with me, now my baby is going away, what if something h-"

We stand in the compound of the school, Haru will be attending. We are met with some stares because we are the only family there with two mothers.

Once the teacher opens the door and let the children enter, she and I would have to leave.

Haru looks up at us, he'd been quiet for most of the morning. "Are you going to go with me?" he questions as he tugs on Elma's black pencil skirt.

She kneels down beside him. "No baby, we've talked about this, remember? Me and Mommy Nai will come back and get you after you have fun here for a little bit, okay?" She reaches out and hold both of his small hands in hers.

Tears begin to fill his eyes, "Mommy I don't want to leave you."

I lean down and pick Haru up off the ground. His arms circle my neck as he holds on tight to me, "Mommy Nai, I don't want to go to school,"he cries into my neck. it breaks my heart.

"It will only be a few hours, then we will come and pick you up." You're going to learn, get to play, and have snacks. Isn't that fun?" Haru moves his face away from my neck, leaning back in my arms to look up at me.

"There will be snack?" he inquires. Elma wipes the tears off his round cheeks. I can't help but grin at the sudden change of attitude.

"Yes, there will be." He looks so adorable in his yellow hat and blue kindergarten uniform. He chose that green bag by himself at the store. I feel so proud that my little Haru is going to school.

"Haru want snack" he says with his bright blue eyes.

"Hm, I wonder where he got the love of food from." I laugh as I put Haru back down. This time he's excited about getting some sugary treat later.

"If I would've known that all I had to do was tell him there were going to be snacks, I would have said that the first time he was crying about school." I tell Elma who's standing beside me. Our happy, bubbly two-year-old stands in front of us, now more than ready to enter the building.

"Please be a good boy for mommy, Haru and no telling others you are a dragon" Elma whispers to him.

"But most of all, have fun" I tell him, patting his head.

The teacher unlocks the door, welcoming the children inside. Haru waves bye to us - the smile on his face was a big change from just a moment ago.

"He's going to be okay. He's a dragon" I tell Elma.

"I know nothing would happen; it was the fact that he's growing up and I wasn't quite ready for that yet. And what if they reject him?" Elma replies.

Tears form at the edge of her eyes before slowly making their way down her cheeks. I grip her hand in mine as we continue walking to the train station.

"Babe, don't cry… You're going to make me cry too. Haru is a wonderful and friendly boy. I'm sure he will make friends and be a normal child. Pluss Kanna has gotten quite acquainted with school according to Tohru"

After taking a few more deep breaths to calm herself down."I'm okay now. I just got a little worried"

"It's alright, but I'm sure he'll do wonderful today with an amazing mom like you raising him."

She gives me a meek smile


End file.
